Un beau mariage
by Lusaka
Summary: Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent de plus en plus. Ron et Hermione préparent leur mariage et ils comptent inviter beaucoup de monde, même Draco Malfoy. [HP-DM] - Le rating M se justifie surtout dans la deuxième partie.
1. Avant propos

**AVANT PROPOS ! **

Cette histoire était, à la base, **un One Shot**. Mais il était très long et surtout je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter à la fin, poursuivant l'écriture en cachette. ^ ^ Comme plusieurs lecteurs m'ont fait remarquer que sous sa forme OS "Un beau mariage" était long et qu'ils ne seraient pas contre une suite, j'ai décidé de le **transformer en fic à plusieurs chapitres**.

* * *

Cela implique plusieurs changements :

\- le One Shot de base était constitué des **huit premiers chapitres**

\- à partir du 9ème chapitre, vous avez donc ce qui constitue la suite de l'OS original

\- j'ai apporté **quelques modifications dans les premiers chapitres** quand j'ai fait l'exercice de découpage. Le 8ème, notamment, ne se termine pas tout à fait de la même façon, étant donné que pour un OS, il faut une chute brusque (selon moi), alors qu'on peut amener les choses plus doucement sur la fin d'un simple chapitre

\- l'histoire passe du **rating K+ au M** car si le OS de base (les 8 premiers chapitre donc) était plutôt soft, la suite l'est beaucoup moins.

* * *

Voilà ! Donc je laisse les reviews destinées à l'OS de base que vous m'aviez si gentiment écrites sur cet avant-propos, et je publie tout de suite les 8 premiers chapitres. La suite viendra assez rapidement aussi. Je dois juste la corriger, la découper aussi en chapitres et... peut-être ajouter un ou deux détails par-ci par-là. ^ ^

**Merci et bonne lecture à tous ! **

Lusaka.


	2. Un peu d'orage dans l'air

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Pas de blabla aujourd'hui ! Place à la lecture. Bisous ! ^ ^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Un peu d'orage dans l'air. **

Le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête, parsemé ça et là de quelques légers nuages. L'herbe verte et dense entre ses doigts, dans sa nuque et chatouillant son dos. Le chant des oiseaux et le bruit du vent. Il ferma un instant les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Il y a encore quelques semaines, il n'aurait pu imaginer vivre un instant aussi paisible. Il rouvrit les yeux et prit quelque chose dans sa poche. Une médaille. Une grosse médaille sur un ruban vert. Il savait ce qu'elle représentait, un honneur que peu de sorciers pouvaient se vanter d'avoir obtenu. Pour autant, il la trouvait affreusement moche. Ordre de Merlin première classe. Pour lui, pour Ron, pour Hermione et pour Neville. C'était… gentil. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Si : ils avaient tous droit à une petite rente, à vie. Mais grâce à ce que ses parents lui avaient laissé à Gringotts, l'argent n'avait de toute façon jamais été un problème depuis son arrivée dans le monde de la magie.

Il se redressa et enfouit de nouveau la médaille au fond de la poche de son vieux baggy. Il quitta la douceur de l'herbe du jardin et rentra tranquillement dans la maison. Vernon Dursley lui jeta un simple coup d'œil par-dessus son journal et changea de page comme si de rien n'était. Dans la cuisine, Pétunia préparait de quoi manger pour le soir. Harry traversa le salon et alla s'asseoir sur le perron, devant la porte ouverte et à côté de Dudley.

Son cousin le regarda, un peu dans le vague. Il avait encore maigri et son teint frais de petit cochon tirait désormais plutôt sur un blanc pâle.

\- Ça va ?, lui demanda Harry en fixant l'allée de graviers devant eux.

Dudley haussa les épaules.

\- Et toi ?

Le brun eut un léger sourire et répondit de la même manière. Dudley sembla hésiter un instant, construisant sa phrase dans sa tête avant d'oser la sortir vraiment.

\- Pourquoi… t'es venu ?

Harry se pencha et attrapa une poignée de petits cailloux qu'il commença à rejeter, les uns après les autres pour se donner contenance.

\- Pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour vous. Que maintenant que tout est fini, vous étiez de nouveau bien installés. Mais t'inquiète Big-D, poursuivit-il en rigolant doucement. Je repars ce soir.

\- C'est pas ça, murmura Dudley. Je… je vais bientôt partir aussi de toute façon.

\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna le sorcier en se tournant franchement vers lui cette fois. Tu vas où ?

\- J'ai… besoin de… comprendre, avoua le jeune Dursley en lui jetant un regard perdu.

Harry fronça les sourcils et l'incita à poursuivre.

\- Je crois que je me suis… souvent trompé. Avec toi. Sur toi. Ceux qui sont venus nous chercher pour nous cacher, l'année dernière. Ils disaient que… tu es un héros. Que tu allais sauver le monde.

\- Ouais, bon, c'est pas non plus si simple, grommela Potter en sentant tout le poids de la médaille peser dans sa poche.

\- Peut-être, reconnut Dudley en haussant les épaules. N'empêche que j'ai quand même dû me planter à un moment. Et ton monde là… celui que maman et papa ne veulent pas voir…

Il s'arrêta, visiblement en proie à de l'hésitation ou de la panique. Ou un peu des deux.

\- Oui ?, l'encouragea Harry.

\- J'ai besoin de comprendre, répéta le blond en rebaissant la tête.

Potter lança ses derniers cailloux et se leva pour lui faire face. Il s'essuya rapidement les mains sur son baggy et lui en tendit une.

\- Ça te dirait de venir quelques jours avec moi ? Rencontrer mes amis ?

Dudley le fixa un instant en plissant les yeux, pas sûr d'avoir compris. Puis il se leva à son tour, révélant à quel point sa silhouette avait changé en un an. Toujours aussi grand, il faisait en revanche plutôt costaud et non obèse. La boxe, qu'il pratiquait assidûment semblait lui être bénéfique. Il serra la main de son cousin dans une poigne solide et prometteuse.

\- Ok, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Dudley commença à regretter sa décision lorsque quelques heures plus tard, sous les yeux effrayés et complètement perdus de ses parents, Harry l'invitait à le rejoindre dans la cheminée où il avait allumé un feu de flammes vertes.

\- Tu ne risques rien, soupira Potter pour la énième fois. C'est pas hyper agréable, mais tu sortiras parfaitement indemne à l'autre bout.

\- Du...Duddy, sanglota Pétunia. Pourquoi tu…

\- Ça suffit maman, s'agaça Bid-D en se retournant vers sa mère. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi on a dû aller vivre ailleurs pendant un an. Et puis… et puis tout le reste.

Vernon s'apprêtait à parler à son tour, mais Dudley sembla prendre sa décision à ce moment-là. Il s'avança, cala sa grande carcasse aux côtés de son cousin dans l'antre de la cheminée et s'accrocha fermement à son bras. Harry lâcha une pincée de poudre de cheminette et aussitôt, ils disparurent. Le cri des parents Dursley accompagna celui de Dudley qui, jusqu'à avoir de nouveau ses pieds sur un sol ferme, ne put refermer la bouche.

Il tituba en sortant de la nouvelle cheminée et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que de nombreux visages étaient tournés vers lui. Il porta une main à son front moite et eut aussitôt envie de cracher. De la suie. Il avait de la suie dans la bouche. Comme par magie, un verre d'eau apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Je me rappelle clairement la première fois que j'ai emprunté le réseau de cheminette, lui lança Harry dans un sourire. J'avais très soif.

Dudley le remercia du bout des lèvres et vida le verre d'une seule traite. Enfin, il observa autour de lui.

\- Je te présente… ma famille, lâcha Harry qui ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour désigner les Weasley.

Son cousin le regarda de travers un instant, ne comprenant pas comment Potter pouvait avoir une autre famille que lui. Puis il serra les mains de tous les rouquins présents, essayant de retenir quelques prénoms. Molly le serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Une fois les présentations faites, Harry le laissa à loisir observer la cuisine et le salon attenant. Les aiguilles qui tricotaient toutes seules, la vaisselle qui tournait sous le robinet d'eau sans l'aide de personne, l'horloge qui n'indiquait pas l'heure. C'est lorsqu'il aperçut ce qui ressemblait à un nain de jardin bouger tout seul par une des fenêtres du salon qu'il revint vers son cousin, légèrement livide.

\- Tu… tu me laisses pas, ordonna-t-il.

\- Allons Big-D, se moqua Harry. Tu ne risques rien ici. Pas de Détraqueurs à l'horizon, c'est promis !

Au même instant, Molly proposa à tout le monde de passer au jardin pour profiter du beau temps et prendre un goûter. L'annonce d'un repas sembla profondément perturber le moldu qui jeta des coups d'œils répétés à son cousin. Harry le poussa dans le dos vers les autres en rigolant.

\- Tu peux manger sans crainte tout ce que Molly mettra dans ton assiette. Non seulement tu ne t'empoisonneras pas, mais en plus tu vas découvrir des saveurs formidables.

\- Tu vas même en redemander !, lança avec joie une jeune fille qui se plaça à ses côtés sur un long banc installé devant une table couverte de gâteaux et biscuits en tout genre.

\- Euh..., ne put que répondre Dursley.

\- Tiens, insista Ginny en lui mettant un mini cake dans la main. Commence par ça !

Dudley lui jeta un regard avant de porter le gâteau à sa bouche, au ralentis. À côté, Harry le regardait faire. En vérité il était presque aussi perdu que son cousin, mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Bid-D souhaite découvrir son monde. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir à nouveau un jour, profiter d'un goûter en compagnie des Weasley en pleine nature. Surtout, il n'aurait pu croire que ses sentiments pour Ginny soient aussi flous. Il observait la rouquine qui se faisait un réel plaisir de présenter tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table au moldu. Il voyait son sourire, ses dents blanches, ses yeux malicieux, ses beaux cheveux. À force, il eut même l'impression de sentir son parfum, d'avoir la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais rien. Cela ne lui faisait rien. Son cœur ne battait pas plus fort. Avant, il s'emballait rien qu'à l'approche de la jeune femme. Avant quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? N'était-il capable d'aimer que pendant la guerre ?

Il sentit soudain que quelqu'un lui tirait la manche. Ron lui fit un signe de tête pour l'attirer au loin. Ils rejoignirent Hermione qui était assise dans le salon. Heureusement, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Il força la brune à se lever et prit ses deux amis dans ses bras, les serrant comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme avant justement.

\- Aïe, grommela Hermione qui repoussa les deux hommes. Émotif Harry ?, susurra-t-elle ensuite.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, avoua-t-il en s'installant à son tour sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- En une semaine ?, se moqua franchement Ron qui préféra s'asseoir à côté de sa belle. Cela dit..., ajouta-t-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir, je crois que tu nous as manqué aussi.

\- Tu as fait quoi depuis la remise des médailles ?, demanda Hermione.

\- J'ai revu Neville vite fait et je suis allé à Grimmaurd et à Godric's Hollow, pour officialiser mes deux actes de propriétés.

\- Putain, t'es fort mon pote, apprécia Ron. T'as pas encore dix-huit ans et tu es déjà propriétaire.

Harry haussa les épaules et les désigna en souriant.

\- Vous avez quelque chose de bien plus précieux.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, conscients de leur bonheur.

\- Justement, lança Hermione, on voulait te demander quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Est-ce que..., commença Ron en hésitant. Est-ce que tu accepterais de nous marier ?

Potter ouvrit grands les yeux et fut debout en une demi-seconde.

\- Vous... vous êtes sérieux ?, lança-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Ses deux amis lui firent un large sourire.

\- Ben oui, s'amusa Hermione en tendant sa main gauche sur laquelle, en effet, brillait une bague de fiançailles.

\- Oh c'est génial !

Harry leur sauta au cou et les félicita une bonne dizaine de fois avant de réaliser ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé.

\- Attendez un instant… Comment ça vous marier ? Je peux faire ça moi ?

\- Oui. On s'est renseigné et un sorcier ayant été décoré de l'ordre de Merlin première classe, comme toi, peut procéder à l'union de deux autres sorciers.

\- C'est bien le truc le plus cool que cette médaille m'offre alors, accepta Harry, les yeux légèrement humides. J'en serai honoré !

\- L'avantage c'est qu'on pourra te rendre la pareille si tu te décides enfin à sortir avec Ginny, se moqua Ron en lui envoyant son coude dans les côtes.

La joie de Potter disparut aussitôt et il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise. Hermione lui posa une main sur le bras après avoir fusillé son fiancé des yeux.

\- Laisse Harry, tu as le temps.

\- C'est pas ça..., murmura le brun. Je... je suis paumé à ce niveau-là. Je veux dire... je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je m'en veux mais… je crois... je crois que je ne suis pas amoureux.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée se fit entendre dans la cuisine, juste à côté. Le trio se regarda, sourcils froncés et se dirigea vers l'origine de la catastrophe pour aider. Ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir une tignasse rousse disparaître dans les escaliers.

\- Merde, souffla Harry qui partit en courant à la suite de Ginny.

Hermione serra le bras de Ron, dévastée.

\- Elle... elle va s'en remettre, murmura le jeune homme en la serrant contre lui.

Des cris commencèrent aussitôt à se faire entendre depuis l'étage et ils choisirent de ressortir dans le jardin pour les laisser tranquilles. À table, Dudley était en train d'expliquer, comme il le pouvait, le fonctionnement d'un four à Arthur qui buvait littéralement ses paroles.

\- Incroyable !, lançait-il régulièrement, ce qui, mine de rien, faisait plaisir au jeune moldu.

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers Molly et lui annoncèrent que Harry avait accepté.

\- Parfait ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à lancer les préparatifs. Penses-tu que tes parents seront d'accord pour que l'on se voit pour organiser tout ça ?

\- Je leur ai déjà demandé et, en dehors du fait qu'ils me trouvent trop jeune pour me marier, ils seront ravis de passer du temps avec vous.

À ses côtés, Ron grimaça nerveusement en se remémorant la scène de la semaine passée où il était allé, officiellement, demander la main de Hermione à ses parents.

\- Mais... c'est tout à fait normal de se marier à dix-sept ans !, s'étonna Fleur au bout de la table.

\- Pas tellement chez les moldus, expliqua Hermione. En général...

Mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Telle une furie, Ginny était sortie de la maison, un sac bandoulière autour des épaules et un balai à la main. Elle salua sa famille et expliqua brièvement qu'elle avait besoin d'air, qu'elle se rendait chez une de ses amies qu'elle avait prévenue par hibou et qu'elle ne savait pas encore quand elle reviendrait.

\- Mais... le mariage..., ne put que dire Molly.

\- C'est dans deux mois M'man, je serai là, répliqua Ginny d'une voix froide.

Elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues, enjamba le balai et s'envola. En quelques secondes, elle avait déjà disparu. Les membres de la famille Weasley se regardèrent, gênés, tandis que Dudley, bouche bée, fixait encore le ciel, n'en revenant pas d'avoir vu une fille s'envoler sur un balai. Il finit par détendre l'atmosphère à lui tout seul en annonçant d'une voix tremblante que ça, c'était drôlement cool, et qu'il ne serait pas contre essayer un jour.

À l'étage de la maison, Harry s'était recroquevillé contre un mur. Il se sentait minable. Il aurait voulu... Il avait pensé... Mais sa rupture avec Ginny venait de lui exploser à la figure, sans qu'il ne parvienne à rien maîtriser. La voir pleurer et s'énerver lui avait fait mal, il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer. Il aurait même voulu mentir, lui dire qu'il pouvait encore essayer, il voulait être amoureux. Mais rien. Il avait laissé faire. Au moins, pour la rouquine, les choses étaient claires et c'était probablement plus honnête. Mais il se sentait minable.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans les escaliers et il vit approcher la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici. Dudley venait vers lui en jetant des coups d'œils partout. Il sursauta quand il vit un oiseau bouger dans le cadre d'un tableau. Il pointa l'œuvre du doigt et essaya de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit.

\- Oui, murmura Harry, les tableaux bougent. Les photos aussi. Je te montrerai la Gazette des Sorciers demain. Ton père en ferait une crise cardiaque.

Le blond finit par se laisser tomber face à lui, au milieu du couloir. Il avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir comment plier ses grandes jambes. Il finit par les laisser allonger, en travers.

\- C'était... euh... ta petite copine ?, lança-t-il de son ton toujours traînant.

\- Elle l'a été oui, un temps.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que...

Harry haussa les épaules et eut la force de faire un léger sourire à son cousin. Voir cet imbécile s'intéresser à sa vie amoureuse désastreuse était finalement assez drôle.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il enfin. En fait, on s'est juste embrassé pendant la guerre. C'était plus comme... une promesse d'être ensemble... après, quand tout serait fini.

\- Et maintenant, tout est fini, non ?, demanda encore Dudley en se frottant la nuque.

\- Oui, grommela Harry. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Voyant que son cousin ne saisissait pas l'allusion, il reprit, plus explicite.

\- La guerre est finie et le couple que j'aurais pu former avec Ginny aussi. Je... je ne suis pas amoureux.

\- Ah.

\- Ouais.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent alors silencieux, l'un triturant le tissu de son baggy, l'autre jetant de fréquents coups d'œils inquiets à l'oiseau en peinture qui ne faisait que passer de branches en branches en sifflotant.

\- C'est comme une télé en fait, finit-il par dire. Mais en plus chiant.

Harry redressa la tête et avisa le vieux tableau représentant un paysage morne. Il finit par rigoler doucement et se leva.

\- Allez, viens, on redescend.

Dudley déplia ses membres et suivit Potter dans les escaliers. Les Weasley étaient tous rentrés dans la maison, un orage menaçant la quiétude du goûter champêtre. Ils s'affairaient chacun à ranger les plats, les chaises, les bancs. Harry s'approcha de Molly et Arthur qui pliaient ensemble une nappe. Ils le regardèrent sans rien dire. Il baissa la tête et accrochant de nouveau son pantalon entre ses doigts, finit par murmurer :

\- Je suis désolé.

Molly lâcha aussitôt le drap pour le prendre dans ses bras. Arthur lui tapota longuement l'épaule. Personne ne fit de remarque et tous se comportèrent avec lui de la même manière qu'avant. Pour tous, Ginny allait s'en remettre, elle était forte. Harry craignait que cela prenne tout de même du temps. Plus l'après midi passait, plus Dudley se montra nerveux. Il passa pourtant un moment agréable, même si effrayant, à regarder une partie d'échecs sorciers entre Ron et son frère Bill. Tandis que Molly, Hermione et Fleur préparaient la table pour le repas du soir, il prit Harry à part et finit par lui dire ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment.

\- Tu... tu vis ici ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, et non, répondit Harry.

\- Tu as dit qu'ils étaient ta famille.

\- Oui, mais c'est davantage une famille de cœur si tu veux. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, depuis le début. Je considère vraiment Molly et Arthur comme des parents. Et leurs enfants sont comme des frères.

\- Je comprends. Du coup... tu vis ici ?

\- Je peux rester autant que je veux, répondit Harry en essayant d'être clair et simple. Mais véritablement, non, je ne vis pas ici. Je n'ai pas de chambre par exemple.

Toute l'anxiété de Dudley se matérialisa brusquement dans ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais du coup, on va aller où après ? Tu n'as pas de maison ?

\- Si, deux.

Le moldu sembla ne plus rien comprendre. Harry soupira et tâcha de lui expliquer d'où lui venaient ses deux maisons. L'une de ses parents, mais elle était à moitié détruite, l'autre de son parrain, mais elle était super glauque. Donc techniquement, il avait deux maisons, mais il ne souhaitait pas vraiment dormir dans aucune des deux.

\- Même si ces dernières semaines, j'ai quand même pas mal créché à Grimmaurd, acheva-t-il. Si ça te rassure, on ira dormir là-bas.

\- C'est quelle maison ? La glauque ou la détruite ?

\- La glauque, répondit Harry en riant. Tu sais quoi ? On va proposer à Ron et Hermione de venir avec nous. On peut se faire une bonne soirée tous les quatre.

\- Ok.

Le jeune couple fut ravi de la proposition. Après le repas, ils quittèrent donc le Terrier par cheminette et se retrouvèrent à Grimmaurd. Si Dudley se montra d'abord timide, il parvint rapidement à participer à la conversation. Il alla même jusqu'à goûter le whisky pur feu que Ron retrouva par hasard sous l'évier miteux de la cuisine. Ils s'endormirent au travers de différents lits dans les étages, très tard, et un peu imbibés. Une parfaite soirée pour oublier une rupture, ou ne plus penser au monde étrange qui nous entoure.

* * *

**à suivre... **

Dudley dans le monde sorcier... trop perturbant pour vous ou bien cela vous fait plaisir ? :D

Au prochain chapitre, deux surprises vous attendent : une décision et un invité surprenant au mariage... ^ ^ Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !

Lusaka.


	3. La décision de Dudley

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Pas de blabla ! Place à la lecture. Bisous ! ^ ^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : La décision de Dudley.**

Le lendemain, c'est le cri effrayé de Dudley résonnant dans tous les étages de Grimmaurd, qui réveilla les trois sorciers. Harry se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté, baguette en main, et s'arrêta net sur le perron en éclatant de rire.

\- Big-D, lui lança-t-il alors que Ron et Hermione le rejoignaient en catastrophe, je te présente notre service de courrier à nous, les sorciers.

\- Mais c'est un hibou !, hurla encore le moldu.

Le volatile était entré par un carreau cassé et s'était aussitôt précipité vers le seul être humain de la pièce pour réclamer son attention. À sa patte était fixée une Gazette enroulée. Harry la détacha et glissa une pièce dans la bourse que tendait l'animal. Le hibou repartit aussitôt.

\- Ça va aller ?, demanda gentiment Hermione à Dudley qui hocha la tête.

\- Je me souviens maintenant, murmura-t-il en se relevant. Tu... tu as déjà reçu du courrier comme ça à la maison et... Papa ne voulait pas que tu te serves de ta chouette.

Le regard de Potter s'assombrit légèrement. Il détestait penser à Hedwige. Il hocha simplement la tête et quitta la pièce, prétextant qu'il allait préparer à manger. Ron en profita pour mettre Dudley au courant du décès de l'animal avant de le rejoindre. Remit de ses émotions, le moldu ne refusa cependant pas la tasse de café que Potter fit voltiger devant lui. Il lui tendit également le journal.

\- Je t'en parlais hier, tu vas pouvoir découvrir les dernières nouveautés de notre monde.

Tandis que le blond se lançait dans la lecture de cette originale gazette, Hermione commença à faire la liste de tout ce qu'il fallait préparer et mettre en place pour le mariage.

\- Vous avez arrêté une date ?, demanda Harry. Parce que je dois me préparer un minimum, non ?

\- On pensait au 31 août, histoire de clôturer les vacances en beauté, lâcha Ron dans un sourire.

\- Parfait !, apprécia Harry. Ça me laisse... oh la vache, deux mois !

\- Dis toi que toi, tu n'as pas à faire les invitations, préparer une déco, trouver un groupe de musique, tout ça tout ça, grommela Ron.

\- Je peux faire la musique si vous voulez, lança alors une voix inattendue.

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Dudley qui avait baissé la Gazette.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il, brusquement stressé par les six yeux qui le fixaient avec étonnement. Je ne connais peut-être pas votre monde, mais la musique, ça reste de la musique, non ? J'avais quelques copains avec qui on avait fait un groupe. Mais... enfin je sais pas... Vous faites comment vous ?

Harry se secoua et fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

\- C'est vrai que si il y a bien quelque chose d'universel, c'est la musique, approuva-t-il en touillant son café.

\- C'est... très juste, murmura Weasley qui regardait toujours le moldu d'un air étonné.

\- Ce serait même une belle leçon d'après-guerre !, s'exclama soudain Hermione, faisant sursauter les trois hommes. Tu joues quoi ? Je veux dire, quel genre de musique ? Tu peux y aller, mes parents sont moldus, je connais bien la musique moldue !

\- Ah ? Et bien... je faisais un peu de batterie. C'était… plutôt rock. Mais on s'amusait aussi sur des reprises un peu plus métal. Et euh... du rap.

\- Par contre, ça pose un problème, souleva Harry. Tes copains ne peuvent pas venir dans notre monde.

\- Je ne les vois plus de toute façon, répondit Dudley en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi ! Tu as dissous ta bande, Big-D ?, se moqua encore son cousin.

\- Oui… depuis… l'attaque, murmura le blond. Je ne les ai pas tellement revus.

Potter hocha la tête, compréhensif, et n'insista pas.

\- Ben du coup tu veux faire comment ?, demanda Ron. Parce que tout seul c'est difficile non ?

\- Je peux utiliser des CD et une platine. Je me démerde bien, répondit Dudley.

\- Des… quoi ?, s'étonna le rouquin.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on écoute de la musique chez les moldus, expliqua Hermione qui paraissait très enthousiaste. J'adore l'idée ! Et au moins, mes parents pourront gérer cette partie-là, ils connaissent ! T'es engagé !, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire en direction du moldu.

Ron se lança aussitôt dans l'explication et la présentation des meilleurs groupes sorciers, selon lui, que Dudley allait devoir apprendre à connaître pour pouvoir mixer entres les musiques des deux mondes. Avec un léger sourire, appuyé nonchalamment sur sa chaise, Potter observait son cousin. Le blond, malgré les inquiétudes évidentes qu'il avait pour tout ce qui l'entourait depuis qu'il l'avait suivi dans la cheminée de ses parents, tâchait de discuter normalement, sursautant à peine lorsque les tasses vides lévitèrent toutes seules jusqu'à l'évier. Jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer faire entrer Big-D dans sa vie de sorcier, et il prenait doucement conscience que cela lui plaisait. Finalement, il devait une fière chandelle aux Détraqueurs qui avaient, sans le savoir, remis Dudley sur un chemin plus intéressant.

Il laissa un instant ses amis parler affaires et monta dans les étages de la vieille bicoque. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui. Cet endroit restait le QG de l'Ordre, une maison pleine de magie noire. Il ne parvenait pas à la voir autrement. Pourtant, quelque part dans son coffre de Gringotts, un papier officiel stipulait qu'il était ici chez lui. Brusquement, il songea différemment. Puisque les murs lui appartenaient, il ne tenait qu'à lui d'en faire une vraie maison où il se sentirait bien. Il se promit de demander à Hermione si elle connaissait des sorts pour améliorer l'état général d'une maison. Puis il repensa à ce que ses amis attendaient de lui pour le mariage. Il allait devoir préparer correctement son rôle, le tout avant la fin des vacances. Les vacances… et après ? Allait-il pouvoir retourner à Poudlard ? Était-il possible de redoubler dans le monde des sorciers ? Ou allait-il tenter d'entrer à l'école des Aurors directement ? Là encore, il fut bien certain que Hermione aurait les réponses. Mais lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il porta une de ses mains à sa poitrine et serra le tissu de son tee-shirt dans son poing, au niveau du cœur. Il était… un minable complètement paumé. Depuis ses onze ans il avait compris son rôle et son but dans la vie : tout l'avait amené à ce duel qu'il avait eu avec Voldemort, quelques semaines plus tôt. Toute sa jeune vie de sorcier tendait vers ce point. Et maintenant, c'était fait. Il avait réalisé ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, ce que lui-même attendait. Il avait rempli tous ses objectifs de vie et s'il avait écrit une liste de tout ce qu'il devait faire avant de mourir, tout serait coché, rayé, classé. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour Ginny, mais cela allait plus loin : il n'était plus sûr de ressentir quoique ce soit. Et cela le déprimait.

Il soupira et rejoignit les autres pour préparer le retour de Dudley chez ses parents. Pour la population sorcière anglaise, il était un héros. Il était celui qui avait tué Voldemort, le Sauveur, l'Élu. Pour ses amis il était un bon copain, fidèle et dévoué. Pour sa famille, il était l'ancien moldu qu'il fallait encore parfois aider dans ce monde de magie. Il eut un léger sourire en repensant à Molly qui, la veille encore, lui apprenait un simple sort de nettoyage spécial pour les tâches un peu grasses. Mais au final, qui était-il, et qui voulait-il être ? En rentrant dans la cuisine, il sentit confusément qu'il voulait juste être tranquille.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent donc ponctuées par de menus travaux d'embellissement qu'il entreprit dans toute la maison de Grimmaurd, des visites au Terrier, et à Privet Drive, davantage pour voir Dudley que son oncle et sa tante qui le regardaient maintenant comme un traître leur arrachant leur fils. Malgré tout, ils laissaient faire, paralysés par la peur et leur volonté de ne pas déplaire à leur Duddy chéri. Harry accepta également, après s'être fait largement prié par Ron, de l'aider à écrire les adresses des invités sur tous les cartons d'invitations à envoyer.

Ils étaient justement sur une longue table couverte de ces enveloppes, lorsque le brun en sortit brusquement une du lot.

\- C'est sérieux ?, s'étonna-t-il en montrant le nom inscrit dessus.

Ron fit la moue mais hocha la tête, à contre cœur.

\- Un Weasley qui invite un Malfoy à son mariage !, s'esclaffa Potter. Comment l'a pris ton père ?

\- Il ne le sait pas encore, grommela le rouquin en poursuivant son travail d'écriture. Et puis c'est plus une Granger qui invite un Malfoy qu'un Weasley si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry regarda encore le nom de Draco, écrit en toutes lettres sur le papier choisit par le couple.

\- Oui, susurra-t-il avec un léger sourire, j'imagine qu'elle t'a sorti le couplet sur la guerre qui est finie, que Malfoy ne nous a jamais trahi alors qu'il aurait pu et qu'il n'a pas rejoint Voldemort.

\- C'est ça, confirma Weasley en posant sa plume pour étirer ses doigts crispés. Et aussi le couplet sur le fait que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance.

Potter hocha la tête et émit l'hypothèse que le Serpentard ne viendrait peut-être pas pour autant.

\- Tu sais quoi ?, s'amusa Ron. J'espère !

Mais pour le plus grand dam du rouquin, il reçut, trois jours plus tard, un hibou confirmant la venue de Draco Malfoy à son mariage. Plus personne n'entendait parler de la famille Malfoy depuis la dernière grande bataille. Et plus personne ne s'intéressait à eux de toute façon. Il était évident qu'à un moment donné, Lucius Malfoy allait devoir rendre des comptes sur certaines actions menées pendant la guerre mais au vu du désintérêt total qu'il avait montré lors de la bataille de Poudlard, il y avait fort à parier que le repentit ne serait pas très inquiété non plus.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait hâte, finalement, de revoir Draco. Il avait toujours sa baguette et ne se sentait plus tellement légitime à la conserver. Les jours passant, il ne cessait de penser au blond, se demandant quelles occupations il avait à présent.

Lors d'une de ses visites aux Dursley, son cousin l'entraîna dans sa chambre, le visage plus fermé qu'à l'ordinaire. Une fois assis sur son lit, Dudley leva les yeux vers Harry et essaya de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Papa et Maman… ils ne changeront pas, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- C'est à dire ?, demanda Potter qui s'appuya, bras croisés, contre le bureau du blond.

\- Ils refusent de… comprendre. De s'intéresser. Ils ne voient pas ce que tu as fait pour nous.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Si. Tu as tué Voldemort.

De surprise, Harry décroisa les bras et sentit son cœur accélérer. Il regarda Dudley se lever et ouvrir son armoire. Cachés sous une pile de gros pulls à capuches, il sortit un paquet de Gazette des Sorciers, ainsi que deux livres sur le monde magique.

\- C'est Ron qui m'envoie la Gazette, toutes les nuits. Et Hermione m'a prêté ça, ajouta-t-il, l'air penaud, en désignant les ouvrages. Le… Quidditch… ça a l'air cool.

Harry sentit brusquement son cœur s'ouvrir. Lui qui croyait ne plus rien ressentir, une bouffée d'air frais et un éclat de lumière étaient entrés en lui. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança et prit maladroitement son cousin dans ses bras. Pas longtemps. L'accolade ne dura qu'une demi-seconde et laissa les deux garçons interdits et un peu gauches. Pour se donner contenance, Potter attrapa l'un des livres, celui sur le Quidditch justement et confirma, d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce sport est grisant. À côté, le foot c'est de la danse en tutu !

\- Tu… tu m'amènerais voir un match ?

\- Je ferai mon possible pour ça, oui, promit Harry.

Dudley rangea les Gazettes, remettant sa planque en place et se rassit, se frottant la nuque.

\- C'est dans le journal que tu as lu le nom de Voldemort ?, lui demanda Potter.

\- Non, ils écrivent toujours qu'il ne faut pas dire son nom, mais… Ron me l'a dit.

\- Donc Ron t'envoie des hiboux en cachette la nuit ?, se moqua son cousin en croisant de nouveau les bras.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi joyeux depuis que ses deux amis lui avaient annoncé leur mariage.

\- Ouais, répondit Dudley. Vous… vous en avez bavé hein ?, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard un peu moins vide à son cousin.

Harry haussa les épaules et acquiesça en même temps.

\- C'est peu dire, murmura-t-il.

Le blond baissa la tête. Il semblait de nouveau lutter contre quelque chose et finit par se lancer, brusquement.

\- Écoute, mon coach de boxe me dit toujours que… il faut tourner autour de l'adversaire, pour le connaître, tu vois, mais que… après, il faut cogner, il faut rentrer dans le tas.

Harry le laissa poursuivre, conscient que cette métaphore aidait Dudley à mettre ses idées au clair.

\- Papa et Maman… ils ne changeront pas, répéta-t-il. Mais moi, je veux changer. Je ne peux plus… vivre pareil. Ok, se lança-t-il enfin, je... je voudrais te demander un truc. Mais je comprendrai si tu veux pas. J'ai pas toujours été cool avec toi.

\- Ça va Big-D, balance ta question.

\- Est-ce que... j'aurais le droit de... rentrer dans ton monde ? Je suis un moldu, mais... je pourrais non ?

\- Oui.

\- Et... tu veux bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par rentrer dans mon monde Dudley ?

Le blond fit un nouvel effort pour réfléchir avant de se lancer.

\- Depuis qu'on est revenu à la maison, je veux partir. J'ai la boxe, je crois que je veux en faire mon métier. D'après le coach... je peux. Mais j'ai... la frousse, avoua-t-il.

\- La frousse de quoi ? De quitter tes parents ?

\- J'ai jamais vécu seul, lui fit remarquer Dudley. Mais pas seulement, j'ai peur, souvent, de... ton monde, que je connais pas trop. Mais plus j'en apprends, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'armoire, moins j'ai peur.

Harry eut un fin sourire. Il décroisa les bras et observa la chambre.

\- Tout ce qui t'appartient est ici ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Euh... oui, répondit Dudley sans comprendre.

\- Tu veux partir quand ?

Le blond le regarda à la fois étonné et inquiet.

\- J'en... j'en ai parlé ce matin aux parents. Je pourrais... aujourd'hui, je suppose.

\- Très bien.

Harry sortit sa baguette. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que son cousin avait à peine tressauté à la vision de l'arme magique. Il s'habituait réellement le bougre. Il attrapa le sac à dos du blond qui traînait par terre à côté du bureau et commença à faire voltiger ses affaires à l'intérieur, en les réduisant. Bientôt, l'armoire fut vidée, les jeux vidéos, les CD, la petite télé, tout disparut dans le sac, sous les yeux ahuris de Dudley. Harry lui demanda de se lever, et son oreiller et ses draps subirent le même sort.

Potter referma le sac, comme s'il ne contenait que quelques papiers et le tendit au blond. Autour d'eux, la chambre était vide.

\- Fais gaffe, c'est lourd quand même, l'avertit-il.

Dudley mis son sac sur l'épaule, étonné du poids certes anormal, mais malgré tout largement en-deçà de ce qu'il était censé peser.

\- C'est comme Merlin l'enchanteur…, murmura-t-il en pensant au dessin animé.

\- Tu as de l'argent moldu ?, lança Harry sans relever.

\- J'ai... euh, un compte épargne. Les parents m'interdisent d'y toucher.

\- Tu vas devoir prendre ce qu'il y a dessus quand même, lui annonça le brun.

Dudley acquiesça.

\- On... je... je reste... avec toi ?, demanda-t-il encore.

\- Ça te va Big-D ?, lança Potter avec un grand sourire.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre et prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait le faire.

\- Par contre, lança-t-il soudain, comme pris d'un doute. Je veux continuer la boxe. Mon coach est ici à Londres. Je pourrais ?

\- Sans problème, confirma Harry. Tant que tu ne parles à aucun moldu du monde de la magie, tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu veux.

Dudley hocha la tête dans une promesse silencieuse. Il réajusta le sac sur son épaule et quitta la chambre, suivit par son cousin. Il y eut une scène, évidemment. Vernon et Pétunia ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur fils prodige les quitte si vite après avoir évoqué le sujet le matin seulement. Ils n'avaient surtout pas imaginé qu'il les quitterait avec Harry. Les larmes de Pétunia et la colère de Vernon n'arrêta pas Dudley, au contraire. Il sortit, claquant la porte de la maison derrière lui. Potter l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue, les mains dans les poches de son baggy. Il ne lui demanda pas comment cela s'était passé. Ils marchèrent un instant côte à côte, jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus permettant de se rendre au centre ville de Londres, deux rues plus loin.

\- On ne voyage pas par magie ?, s'étonna Dudley.

\- Non, on va déjà aller chercher ton argent pour le placer à Gringotts. C'est la banque des sorciers. Après, on voyagera par magie, ajouta le brun en rigolant. Et maintenant, précisa-t-il en montant dans le bus qui venait d'arriver, discrétion totale sur tu-sais-quoi.

Dudley hocha de nouveau fermement la tête. Son installation à Grimmaurd ne prit pas longtemps. Une fois les formalités bancaires réalisées, ils lui choisirent l'une des chambres que Potter avait déjà retapée et ce fut fait. Harry passa le reste de la journée à lui expliquer des petites choses de la vie courantes qu'il devait savoir. Il lui montra notamment comment prendre la poudre de cheminette pour arriver au Chaudron Baveur, porte ouverte sur le monde moldu.

\- Avec ça, tu peux être à ton cours de boxe en dix minutes à peine.

\- Cool, apprécia Dudley qui reniflait la poudre étrange. Mais... en arrivant au café... personne ne me regardera... bizarre ?

\- Le fait que tu sois un moldu n'est pas écrit sur ton front, lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules. Si tu te contentes de traverser la salle pour ressortir, personne ne te demandera rien. Et je viendrai avec toi les premières fois.

\- Ok.

Ron et Hermione, mis au courant de la décision de Dudley, passèrent les voir plusieurs fois dans les jours qui suivirent. Cela permit notamment au blond de leur présenter le programme musical qu'il avait travaillé pour le mariage. Si un regard extérieur ne se serait pas remis de voir trois sorciers et un moldu s'entendre aussi bien, Harry se surprit plus d'une fois à, non seulement apprécier la présence de son cousin chez lui, mais également à trouver cela habituel. Grâce à Dudley, il prenait conscience que tout le monde pouvait changer. Et cette idée le conduisait souvent vers Malfoy, avec, toujours, cette hâte qu'il avait de le revoir au mariage.

Il espérait même qu'un jour, peut-être, Pétunia et Vernon acceptent de venir dîner. Mais visiblement, ils refusaient de répondre aux hiboux que leur fils leur envoyait de temps en temps. Le courrier moldu traditionnel ne pouvant arriver jusqu'à la maison cachée de Grimmaurd, c'était le seul moyen qu'ils auraient pourtant pour lui répondre.

* * *

**à suivre...**

Que pensez-vous de la décision de Dudley d'entrer dans le monde sorcier ? Et celle de Hermione, de le laisser faire la musique du mariage ? ^ ^

Au prochain chapitre, sortez les mouchoirs, ce sera la cérémonie en elle-même. Et il se pourrait bien que Harry croise enfin un certain blondinet.

Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous !

Lusaka.


	4. La cérémonie

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Place à la lecture. Bisous ! ^ ^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : La cérémonie. **

Bientôt, le jour du mariage arriva. Harry avait offert une tenue de sorcier à Dudley qui se fixait dans le miroir, pas très à l'aise.

\- T'es sûr ?, grommela-t-il en avisant le haut col de la cape noire dans laquelle il se prenait les jambes. J'ai l'impression d'être déguisé.

\- Mais pas du tout !, s'exclama Harry qui, lui même, avait revêtu un pantalon à pince bleu marine, une chemise blanche au col rigide et une cape légère de la même couleur que son pantalon.

\- Écoute, poursuivit son cousin après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Sur toi c'est cool, mais je préférerais rester comme je suis.

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il laissa Dudley se changer. Le blond enfila un jean noir assez large, un simple tee-shirt blanc et son pull à capuche fétiche, noir à l'extérieur, blanc à l'intérieur, créant un contraste qui, selon lui, faisait très classe.

\- Ok, plus moldu, y'a pas, soupira Potter qui abandonna pourtant la partie. Après, tout, tout le monde te connaît.

La famille Weasley avait en effet unanimement accepté Dudley dans son cercle et le fait qu'il soit moldu, loin de poser problème, avait au contraire enthousiasmé plus d'un rouquin. Devant la cheminée qu'ils s'apprêtaient à utiliser pour rejoindre les invités, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son cousin le regarda de travers, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tu as le trac ?, se moqua-t-il.

\- Écoute... Dudley, là où on va c'est... c'est spécial. Ron et Hermione ont eu l'autorisation de se marier dans notre école.

\- Mmh… Poudlard ?, demanda Dudley après avoir fouillé sa mémoire.

\- C'est ça. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis... la bataille.

\- Ah.

Et soudain, oubliant que Dudley était moldu et qu'il ne connaissait pas encore tout, Harry se déchargea.

\- Ils m'ont dit que McGonagall avait fait de supers travaux, qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus de traces de la guerre. Même le pont a été reconstruit et la cabane de Hagrid est intacte. Plus grande même apparemment. Lui non plus je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la cérémonie des médailles... Ça va faire drôle tu comprends ?

\- Euh... pas trop, avoua Dudley. Mais... il faut y aller non ?

Harry acquiesça et entra dans les flammes vertes, suivi par son cousin. Ils atterrirent dans l'immense cheminée de la Grande Salle du château qui avait été ouverte pour cette occasion unique. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux que quelqu'un se jetait dans ses bras.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, lâcha la douce voix de Luna qui s'écarta aussitôt avec un grand sourire. Oh, bonjour !, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en voyant Dudley qui la fixait étrangement.

\- Luna, je te présente mon cousin, Big-D.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais un cousin sorcier !, s'étonna la jeune fille en serrant promptement la main du blond qui commença à bafouiller que non, non, pas du tout, il était moldu. C'est encore mieux, répondit Luna d'un ton très sérieux qui perturba Dudley. Venez, tout le monde est là-bas.

Harry eut enfin l'occasion de lever les yeux et de regarder autour de lui. La Grande Salle était méconnaissable, croulant sous des banderoles de fleurs blanches diffusant un doux parfum de printemps. Des tables rondes étaient réparties un peu partout, également décorées de blanc. Sur la scène, à la place de la longue table des enseignants, le matériel de Dudley avait été installé. Le blond y jeta un coup d'œil et soudain, il n'eut plus tellement envie de se moquer du stress que son cousin ressentait un instant plus tôt. Il rattrapa rapidement Harry qui saluait à présent tout le monde et ne le quitta plus. Il connaissait beaucoup de visages, toute la famille Weasley en vérité, mais Potter dut le présenter à d'autres nombreux sorciers dont il ne retenait pas les noms parfois étranges. Tout le monde l'observait avec étonnement, mais le saluait avec de grands sourires. Enfin vint le moment où Harry dut le laisser pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione et mettre au point les derniers détails de la cérémonie. Arthur Weasley le prit sous son aile et promit à Harry de veiller sur son cousin avant d'engager avec le jeune boxeur une conversation animée autour des machines à café.

Le brun se faufila hors du château. D'après les indications de Molly, l'endroit de la cérémonie avait été installé dans le parc, pas très loin d'un certain saule cogneur. Le brun repéra sans mal les bancs installés et décorés des mêmes fleurs blanches, formant une allée menant à un pupitre. Il s'y rendit et caressa la tête de l'aigle d'une main tremblante. Il déposa le parchemin contenant son discours sur le pupitre directorial puis se dirigea vers les serres. La numéro une était occupée par Hermione. Il frappa doucement et entra, ne s'attendant à rien.

Mais l'émotion le submergea aussitôt.

Son amie se tenait devant lui, dans une robe en dentelle magnifique. Une couronne de fleurs blanches s'enroulait autour de sa tête et retombait en cascade sur ses cheveux, jusque dans son dos légèrement dénudé. Assises un peu plus loin, ses deux témoins, Ginny et Fleur, discutaient à voix basses. Malgré qu'elle ne l'ait pas revu depuis leur dispute, depuis deux mois donc, la rouquine ne jeta pas même un regard au brun. Il s'avança et prit les mains d'Hermione entre les siennes.

\- Ne pleure pas..., lui interdit-elle d'une voix émue.

Harry secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle le fixait avec un léger sourire.

\- Ça va lui plaire, tu crois ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Peu certain que sa voix réussisse à formuler quelque chose d'intelligible à cause de la boule qu'il sentait encore dans sa gorge, Harry se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête. Il se pencha vers elle et s'apprêtait à lui faire une bise lorsque la voix sans douceur de Ginny l'arrêta.

\- Attention, maquillage.

Le brun s'écarta aussitôt et lança un regard contrit vers son ex petite amie qui l'observait, durement.

\- Ok, murmura-t-il enfin. Je... je vais voir Ron. Tu es... splendide, parvint-il à ajouter avant de tourner les talons pour que les trois jeunes femmes ne voient pas la larme qui avait finalement réussi à s'échapper de son œil droit.

Il se rendit d'un bon pas à la serre numéro deux, servant pour l'occasion de vestiaire au futur marié. Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'entrer, tout sourire. Neville était en train d'attacher l'épingle pour maintenir le nœud de Ron en place. Lui aussi était magnifique. Le costume blanc en queue de pie mettait particulièrement en valeur sa silhouette athlétique.

\- Oh Harry !, lança Neville qui laissa tomber l'épingle pour aller serrer la main de son ami. Content de te revoir mon vieux. Notre dernier verre au Chaudron me paraît bien loin !

Potter le salua en retour, ainsi que Charlie Weasley qui était le deuxième témoin de Ron.

\- Et ben, murmura-t-il ensuite en observant la dégaine de son ami. T'es pas mal dis donc !

\- T'as vu ça ?, ricana Charlie. Si c'était pas mon frère, je le croquerais tout cru.

\- Ça suffit, s'agaça Ron qui, visiblement, était en proie au stress. Harry, tu as vu... tu l'as vue ?

\- Ta future femme est encore plus belle que toi, le rassura Potter.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Mais de quoi t'as peur ? Qu'elle ne vienne pas ?, plaisanta encore Charlie.

\- Ron, lança Harry en forçant le rouquin à le regarder. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le futur marié hocha la tête et parvint à lâcher un léger sourire.

\- Elle est... tellement... mieux que moi.

\- Et tu es tellement stupide de penser ça, répliqua aussitôt Neville qui venait de retrouver l'épingle et reprit aussitôt son activité.

Harry leur annonça qu'il allait installer les invités. Son rôle commençait. Il quitta les serres et retourna vers la grande salle qui s'était, entre temps, encore remplie de monde. Le jeune couple avait tenu à inviter tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ainsi que les enseignants de Poudlard. Il y avait également la plupart des élèves de leur année, quelque soit leur maison d'appartenance. Potter se retint de chercher Malfoy, bien que le blond occupait une bonne partie de son esprit depuis son arrivée au château, et se contenta de lancer quelques sourires à la cantonade. Dans un coin, il vit les quatre parents des héros du jour, en compagnie de Dudley qui paraissait ravi de ne plus être le seul moldu de la salle. Harry appuya sa baguette sur son cou et lança un sonorus.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs. Je vous invite à me suivre à l'extérieur pour vous installer. La cérémonie va commencer.

Quelques-uns applaudirent et tous sortirent du château. Ils s'assirent au hasard sur les bancs, ne laissant que les deux premiers rangs pour la famille proche. Harry prit place derrière le pupitre et déroula son parchemin. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il observait les gens s'installer devant lui, faisant quelques signes de la main. Il vérifia que Dudley n'était pas seul mais Arthur, fidèle à sa promesse, l'avait fait asseoir à ses côtés, au bout du premier banc.

Soudain, il le vit.

Debout, derrière les derniers sièges, avec quelques autres personnes qui n'avaient pas trouvé de place. Les bras croisés, il regardait au loin et semblait absent. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient légèrement devant son visage pâle grâce à la brise qui parcourait l'assemblée. D'un geste machinal, Harry tâta sa cape et sentit sous ses doigts la rigidité de deux baguettes. La sienne et celle de Malfoy. Il lui rendrait, après la cérémonie. Quelqu'un fit apparaître un banc supplémentaire lequel, même s'il n'était pas décoré comme les autres, permit aux derniers de s'asseoir.

Puis enfin, Harry ouvrit le mariage. De loin, il fit un signe en direction des serres. Les quatre témoins s'avancèrent alors, Charlie avec Fleur, Neville avec Ginny. Une musique s'éleva dans l'air et les deux couples s'approchèrent tout en lançant des fleurs blanches à leurs pieds, formant ainsi un chemin des serres jusqu'au public. Ils se séparèrent devant Harry, les filles à gauches, les hommes à droite. La musique changea brusquement et Ron apparut, au bras de Molly qui, déjà, avait un mouchoir plaqué sur le visage. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et se redressa pour suivre son fils qui la tenait fermement. De loin, les personnes présentes purent voir qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots. En arrivant dans l'allée, Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la ronde à travers ses larmes, visiblement très fière. Ron en revanche sembla brusquement plus tendu. Il accrocha son regard à celui de Potter qui essayait de se montrer rassurant, et avança, droit devant lui. Une fois face au pupitre, il embrassa sa mère et se tint immobile aux côtés de ses deux témoins qui souriaient pour lui.

De nouveau, la musique changea et Harry fit un signe pour que tout le monde se lève. Les visages se tournèrent aussitôt vers la serre numéro une. Hermione entamait sa progression aux bras de son père, très ému également. Elle souriait, portant son bouquet contre sa poitrine et laissant le bas de sa robe entraîner avec lui les fleurs blanches couvrant le sol. Son regard se porta enfin vers l'avant, vers le pupitre où Harry la regardait venir le visage serein. Ron, lui, lui tournait le dos. Il fixait le saule cogneur qu'il voyait devant lui, un peu plus loin. Il sembla au rouquin, brusquement, que tout défilait dans sa tête, ces six dernières années, les moments forts, ses doutes, ses peurs. Des images se bousculaient et il commença même à se sentir mal.

Mais soudain, des murmures d'appréciation et même quelques légers applaudissements le sortirent de sa transe. Il se retourna brusquement et oublia tout. Il oublia les douleurs, les difficultés, les risques. Il ne vit qu'une chose : la femme qu'il aimait, magnifique, s'avançait dans l'allée vers lui, pour lui. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus et le père de la jeune fiancée dut même insister un peu pour pouvoir embrasser sa fille avant de la confier aux bras de Ron. Ce dernier prit les mains d'Hermione, hésita un instant, mais cédant à son impulsion, la prit contre lui. Le public applaudit cette initiative et certains anciens camarades sifflèrent même pour accompagner le mouvement. Ils se séparèrent enfin et firent face à Harry qui, brusquement, cessa de sourire.

\- Ah oui, c'est à moi, souffla-t-il.

Il entama son discours, avec pour seul fond sonore le chant de quelques oiseaux et le craquement, au loin, des branches du Saule Cogneur. Il parla de Ron, puis de Hermione, puis de leur couple si improbable et évident à la fois. Il faisait rire avec de vieilles anecdotes, il faisait couler les larmes avec d'autres.

\- L'amour..., poursuivit-il avant de marquer un arrêt soudain, la voix cassée.

Il s'essuya les yeux qui le picotaient un peu, tandis que dans l'assemblée, nombreux et nombreuses furent ceux qui profitèrent de la pause pour se moucher ou renifler. Harry savait qu'il arrivait au passage qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à rédiger, mais qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. En travaillant sur son discours, il avait compris bien des choses. L'amour était en lui, depuis toujours, comme une arme puissante, celle avec laquelle il avait pu abattre Voldemort. S'il n'était plus amoureux, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'avait plus d'amour en lui. Pour preuve toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui à l'instant même.

\- L'amour, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, gagnera toujours.

Quelques applaudissements discrets retentirent.

\- Hermione et Ron, vous qui vous aimez tant, sachez que vous êtes désormais invincibles.

Les applaudissements augmentèrent.

\- Je demande à tous ceux qui le veulent bien, de lever vos baguettes, pour Hermione, pour Ron, pour l'amour.

Dans l'assistance, les applaudissements cessèrent et des centaines de baguettes de sorciers pointèrent vers le ciel. Tout le monde s'était levé. Les témoins firent de même. Laissant ses larmes ruisseler le long de son visage, Hermione se retourna, serrant la main de Ron, et ils observèrent tous ces amis et leur famille qui, sur la demande de Potter, prononcèrent ensemble le sort de Spéro Patronum. Un nuage blanc, pétillant, s'éleva dans le parc au-dessus d'eux. Des volutes argentées magnifiques d'où s'échappaient quelques parfaits patronus : des dizaines d'animaux brillants sautillaient autour d'eux créant un sentiment de bonheur immense dans l'assemblée. Tout le monde riait et pleurait à la fois. Dudley, au bout de son banc, s'était fait tout petit à la vue de toutes les baguettes. Mais à présent, il ressentait une telle joie que lui même était debout à siffler à l'aide de ses doigts. Les patronus s'effacèrent lentement, les uns après les autres. Les plus puissants, dont le cerf de Potter et le lièvre de Luna, restèrent plus longtemps.

Harry commença la dernière partie de la cérémonie, le mariage en lui-même. Il posa les bonnes questions au jeune couple et obtint, bien évidemment, deux oui émus mais prononcés avec force. Et enfin, Ron put se pencher sur Hermione pour l'embrasser sous les cris de l'assemblée.

D'un seul mouvement, tout le monde suivit les mariés un peu plus loin où était proposé un apéritif sur une grande table. Les parents des mariés prirent en main leur rôle d'hôtes et passaient au milieu de la foule pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Luna avait pris Dudley sous son aile, lui présentant davantage les camarades de classe de son cousin et les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tous étaient surpris mais ravis de rencontrer le cousin moldu de Potter. Ce dernier, après avoir serré quelques mains se dirigea doucement vers un arbre en retrait. Malfoy était là, appuyé contre un tronc, à l'ombre.

\- Tu joues au sombre solitaire observant la joie du monde de loin ?, lui lança Harry en s'approchant.

\- Ce rôle me colle à la peau, tu trouves pas ?

\- Pas trop, répliqua le brun. Vu ton look et ton style recherché, ajouta-t-il en désignant les vêtements très chics du blond, tu devrais plutôt endosser le rôle du beau gosse sans cœur qui va profiter de la fête pour en tomber au moins une ou deux.

Draco eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Me faire des compliments te va mal Potter.

\- J'avoue, ça sonnait faux, répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

Le brun joua un instant avec son verre, les yeux rivés sur le liquide ambré qu'il contenait avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai... j'ai toujours ta baguette.

\- Tant mieux, je suis venu pour ça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Malfoy avant de hocher la tête, comprenant.

\- J'avais aussi trouvé étonnant que tu aies accepté de venir. Dans ce cas, tiens, ajouta-t-il en sortant la baguette de sa cape et en la tendant au blond.

Draco la saisit et l'observa un instant avant de la ranger et de remercier Potter.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant, lui lança celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Il opéra un demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner en direction des autres. Mais la voix du blond l'arrêta.

\- Attends Potter. Je... merci.

\- Tu m'as déjà remercié, répondit Harry en se retournant. C'était ta baguette, c'est normal que je...

\- Non crétin, l'arrêta Malfoy. Merci pour... le reste.

Harry se sentit brusquement gêné. De nombreuses personnes lui avaient serré la main depuis la dernière bataille en le remerciant, souvent de parfaits inconnus. La cérémonie des médailles n'avait été qu'une occasion de le remercier encore, lui et ses amis, à grands renforts de discours émouvants. Mais le merci de Malfoy, sur ce ton presque agressif, était celui qui le touchait le plus, sans qu'il ne sache bien pourquoi. Il tendit une main en direction du blond avec un léger sourire.

\- Merci à toi, lui lança-t-il. De ne pas avoir été qu'un gros connard.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et regarda la main tendue avant de sourire d'un air mauvais.

\- Je pourrais carrément te planter là, comme tu l'as fait pour moi il y a quelques années.

\- Tu peux en effet, répliqua Harry qui ne baissa pas pour autant sa main. Mais contrairement à toi à l'époque, je ne te propose aucun marché et je n'ai pas insulté tes amis.

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça lentement. Il tendit alors sa main et serra celle de Potter.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir des amis.

\- Alors reste, lui lança le brun en récupérant sa main, satisfait. Un mariage c'est le meilleur moyen pour s'en faire. Et puis au pire, il te reste encore la possibilité d'en tomber une ou deux avec ton costume de riche, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence au début de leur conversation.

\- Tu me connais décidément très mal Potter, lâcha Draco en haussant les épaules mais en le suivant malgré tout vers l'assemblée.

\- Sans doute, approuva Harry. Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà quelqu'un ?

\- Non, ricana Draco que cette idée sembla amuser. Simplement si je dois tomber ce soir, comme tu dis, ça ne sera pas une, mais un.

Harry papillonna un instant des paupières sans s'arrêter pour autant de marcher. La révélation monta à son cerveau mais il ne trouva rien à redire. À la place il vida son verre et sans prendre en compte le ricanement du blond, se dirigea vers la table, assez proche à présent, pour se resservir. Il fut aussitôt accaparé par d'anciens camarades qui lui tapèrent dans le dos et le félicitèrent pour la cérémonie. Il profita de cette aubaine pour s'éloigner de Malfoy qui de toute façon, avait tourné les talons dans une autre direction.

* * *

**à suivre...**

J'espère que le mariage vous a plu. Qu'avez-vous pensé du coup des patronus orchestré par Harry ? Et puis Draco qui lâche une information capitale sur sa sexualité, comme ça... :D

Au prochain chapitre, des efforts seront faits dans les deux sens...

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours ! Bises !

Lusaka.


	5. Début d'amitié

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Pas de blabla aujourd'hui ! Place à la lecture. Bisous ! ^ ^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Début d'amitié.**

La Grande Salle du château de Poudlard avait rarement été aussi animée. Chacun avait fini par trouver sa place autour des différentes tables rondes, et les discussions allaient bon train en attendant le début du repas. Hermione et Ron firent passer le message à Dudley qu'il pouvait commencer la musique. Le blond, anxieux, se leva accompagné de Harry et se rendit jusque sur la scène habituellement occupée par la table des professeurs. Le brun admira son cousin qui mit en route ses platines, plaçait son matériel tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œils inquiets vers la salle. Pourtant, les invités se contentaient de bavarder et de s'interpeller d'une table à l'autre, sans trop, pour l'instant se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ça va ?, lui demanda tout de même Harry.

\- J'ai... j'ai l'impression d'être le sac dans lequel je frappe à la salle, grommela Dudley.

Le brun lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et lui demanda par quoi il allait commencer.

\- Hermione voulait de la musique moldue dès le début. Donc...

Il appuya sur un bouton et la musique s'éleva. Harry ne connaissait pas ce groupe, mais c'était simple et plutôt calme. Parfait pour un début de repas de mariage. Il sortit sa baguette avec un clin d'œil pour son cousin et se lança un sonorus. Aux premières notes de musique, la majorité de l'assistance avait enfin tourné la tête vers eux.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, lança Harry en souriant. Ce soir, vous êtes les invités de Ron et Hermione qui m'ont gentiment obligé à organiser toute la soirée.

Quelques rires fusèrent tandis que la musique poursuivait sa calme progression.

\- Pour commencer, votre repas a été concocté avec tout l'amour maternel dont elle est capable par Molly Weasley !

De vifs applaudissements retentirent tandis que Molly, rougissante, saluait doucement la salle.

\- Ce soir, on a prévu pleins de choses pour s'amuser, poursuivit Harry les yeux pétillants de malice. Par exemple, nos chers enseignants devront se plier à l'épreuve de l'ASPIC, l'Acte de Sorcellerie Peu Intelligent et Court.

Les professeurs de Poudlard, pour la plupart réunit à la même table, pâlirent quelque peu. Tous les élèves en revanche, applaudirent avec enthousiasme.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Hermione ayant été élevée à la moldue, vous aurez la chance de participer à un jeu que certains peut-être connaissent : celui des douze mois de l'année. Et puis en fin de soirée, enchaîna Harry, les plus beaux mecs de ce mariage pourront bien entendu accompagner Ron dans son strip-tease du marié.

Hermione se tourna, ravie, vers Ron qui tout en rougissant, faisait de grands signes de la main pour montrer qu'il n'était ni au courant, ni d'accord.

\- T'inquiète pas Ron, tes frères ont tout prévu !, s'amusa Harry. Mais pour l'instant, poursuivit-il, place au dîner ! Je termine juste en vous présentant celui qui va vous faire danser et draguer toute la nuit sur de la musique choisie par nos mariés : Big D !

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Dudley se redressa comme un piquet, un casque autour du cou, à fixer les tables droit devant lui tandis que toute la salle explosait en applaudissements. Harry ôta sa baguette de son cou, donna une bourrade à son cousin qui se remettait tout doucement et redescendit de la scène. La musique s'amplifia, venant couvrir sans les empêcher les bavardages de la salle. Potter se dirigea droit vers la table des enseignants et prit enfin le temps de saluer Flitwick et McGonagall qu'il n'avait encore aperçu que de loin.

\- Mon garçon, j'espère que cet ASPIC n'est pas une mauvaise blague, lui lança la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

\- Il s'agit bien d'une blague professeure, lui répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Mais elle n'est pas mauvaise et je vous promets que vous vous amuserez autant que les autres. Il s'agira surtout de faire plaisir à la mariée avec pleins de questions très intelligentes.

La sorcière le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avec un petit sourire.

\- Et sinon, comment allez-vous ?

\- Pas trop mal !, éluda Harry.

Il souhaita une bonne soirée à la tablée, donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de Hagrid en passant et les laissa pour continuer son tour, vérifier que tout le monde avait trouvé sa place. Les parents de Ron faisaient la même chose que lui. Ils se croisèrent et Arthur en profita pour le serrer dans ses bras, suivi de près par sa femme.

\- Tu as offert une merveilleuse cérémonie à notre fils, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'était parfait, approuva Arthur. Par contre, ajouta le rouquin en se penchant vers lui, tu nous préviendras à quelle heure on doit partir pour éviter d'assister au strip-tease du marié.

Harry éclata de rire et les rassura sur le fait que cette animation n'était pas prévue pour tout de suite. Le brun se dirigea ensuite vers les tables où avait été regroupés les membres de l'AD et les élèves de même année que le couple. Tout au bout, Draco Malfoy semblait en pleine conversation avec Blaise Zabini, le seul autre Serpentard présent, et Terry Boot, un Serdaigle. Harry serra quelques mains mais ne répondit à aucune question sur l'étonnant ASPIC qu'il voulait faire passer aux professeurs.

\- Vous verrez bien, leur lança-t-il mystérieusement et en s'éloignant pour, enfin, rejoindre sa place aux côtés des mariés.

\- T'as perdu la tête ?, l'attaqua aussitôt Ron. Jamais je ne ferai de strip-tease.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Charlie assis en face de lui.

La conversation s'anima, tout en restant bon enfant.

\- Facile pour toi, grogna Ron à l'adresse de son frère et témoin. Tu as déjà dû en faire des tonnes !

\- Pas tant que ça, non, rigola Charlie. C'est pas parce que je suis gay et célibataire que je fais des strip-teases à tout bout de champ !

\- En parlant de ça, lâcha Harry la bouche pleine. Malfoy est gay aussi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait d'amener le silence autour de lui. Si quelques chaises plus loin sur sa gauche et sa droite, les invités continuaient leur conversation, les mariés et les témoins, regroupés vers lui le fixaient tous avec de grands yeux.

\- Et... peut-on savoir comment cette délicieuse information est arrivée jusqu'à toi ?, demanda Charlie d'un ton suggestif.

Le brun se redressa et, constatant qu'ils le regardaient tous, avala sa bouchée et bafouilla.

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Il me l'a balancé tout à l'heure, c'est tout.

\- Il n'était pas sorti avec Parkinson à un moment donné ?, s'étonna Neville.

\- Non, lança Ginny d'un ton moqueur. Ça c'est ce qu'elle aurait bien aimé cette pimbêche.

\- Comment tu connais les fréquentations de Malfoy, toi ?, s'étonna aussitôt Ron en fixant sa sœur.

\- Malfoy n'a jamais eu de fréquentations, appuya Hermione avant de mettre un morceau de tomate dans sa bouche.

\- Mais..., commença Ron en fixant sa femme.

\- Bon, trancha Ginny. On est des filles et contrairement à vous, on ne parle pas toujours que de Quidditch entre les cours. Les potins, ça circulent dans une école, c'est même fait pour ça.

\- Alors vous saviez qu'il était gay ?, s'étonna Neville.

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Non, finit par lâcher la jeune mariée en s'essuyant la bouche. À vrai dire, on pensait plutôt qu'il était asexuel.

\- Voilà, confirma Ginny. Beau, con, et asexuel.

\- Alors je ne sais pas vous, murmura Charlie en se penchant sur la table, mais même s'il est con, je confirme qu'il est beau. Et je me fais un devoir de vérifier s'il est asexuel ou non dès ce soir.

Sur ce, et avant même que Neville, Harry et Ron ne puissent le retenir, le rouquin était déjà parti à la chasse.

\- Non mais il est sérieux là ?, s'offusqua Ron. Je fais quoi moi si Malfoy devient mon beau frère !

À cette idée, tout le monde autour de lui éclata de rire. Et comme si Dudley avait voulu encourager la démarche de Charlie, il lança à ce moment-là des morceaux du groupe Bizarr' Sisters qui furent accueillis par des cris enthousiastes. De nombreux invités, dont Ron et Hermione, s'engagèrent sur la piste de danse. Depuis leur place, Neville et Harry suivait Charlie, du coin de l'œil. Ginny les laissa en levant les yeux au ciel et partit danser. Les deux jeunes hommes virent le rouquin se pencher vers Malfoy et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Cela devait être osé car les joues du blond se colorèrent aussitôt de rouge. Neville ricana tandis que Harry se demanda ce que Charlie avait pu lui dire. Puis le rouquin tendit une main vers Malfoy qui sembla hésiter.

\- Il va refuser, lâcha Harry.

\- Tu paries ?, se moqua Neville.

La seconde d'après, Londubat criait victoire. Draco venait de serrer la main de Charlie et ils se dirigeaient, ensemble, vers la foule dansante.

\- Oh merde, grommela Harry en fixant les deux hommes se perdre au milieu des autres danseurs. Ron va être fou de rage, non ?

\- Mais non, le rassura Neville en se resservant de l'entrée. C'est bien que tu l'aies dit. Charlie va pouvoir se distraire un peu ! Et nous aussi par la même occasion.

La situation avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser contrairement à Harry qui, sans trop comprendre, était agacé. Il préféra changer de sujet.

\- Et toi ?, lança-t-il brusquement.

\- Quoi moi ?, demanda Neville en arrêtant sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

\- Tu flirtais pas avec Hannah Abbot avant... avant tout ce grand bazar ?, lâcha Harry en faisant allusion à la guerre.

Londubat piqua un fard et engloutit son repas sans répondre.

\- Si tu m'embêtes, répliqua-t-il enfin, je te force à me parler de Ginny.

\- Ok, grommela Harry. Tu as gagné. On va danser ?

Les deux hommes se levèrent donc, rejoignant leurs amis qui avaient mis en place un cercle de battle. À moitié sérieux, à moitié riant, Ron était au centre, essayant de faire quelques prouesses artistiques avec ses bras. Il reprit sa place dans le cercle et y poussa Harry qui, d'abord hésitant, entama brusquement un enchaînement de mouvements avec les jambes, en rythme, qui fit applaudir ses camarades. Attiré par le bruit et l'animation, Charlie s'était rapproché.

\- Pas mal !, lança-t-il au brun lorsqu'il revint au bord du cercle, remplacé par Neville qui faisait n'importe quoi, mais avec grâce.

\- Tu n'es plus avec Malfoy ?, s'enquit aussitôt Potter.

\- Il est allé pisser. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je ne l'intéresse pas.

\- Ah.

Le rouquin lui fit un large sourire et s'imposa au centre du cercle à son tour sous les applaudissements. Harry s'éclipsa doucement et rejoignit Dudley sur la scène. Il le félicita.

\- Tu fais danser tout le monde !

\- Pas moi, la musique, répondit humblement Big-D. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en désignant la pochette des Bizarr' Sisters, il est cool ce groupe.

Harry approuva en hochant la tête. Puis il prit un air plus sérieux.

\- Dudley..., même si c'est encore parfois étrange, c'est vraiment cool de t'avoir ici.

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil, s'attendant à une moquerie. Quand il vit que son cousin était très sérieux, il rougit légèrement et marmonna qu'il était content aussi.

\- C'est super courageux ce que tu as fait, insista Harry. Et je suis vraiment content que tu fasses partie de mon monde.

Dudley lui tendit son poing avec un léger sourire. Potter plia une main et vint frapper le poing tendu avec le sien.

\- Je fais partie de ta bande maintenant Big-D ?, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Si tu veux, mais pour l'instant il n'y a que nous deux, répondit Dudley.

\- Potter !

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et tournèrent leur tête vers le bas de la scène où Draco Malfoy, poings sur les hanches, venait de l'interpeller sans douceur. Harry s'excusa auprès de son cousin et descendit pour rejoindre le Serpentard.

\- Ça va Malfoy, tu t'amuses bien ?, demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- Y'a un Weasley qui m'a fait du rentre dedans, grommela Draco en croisant les bras.

\- Et... c'est pas bien ?, fit semblant de s'étonner Harry.

Voyant que le blond ne plaisantait pas, le brun soupira et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, dans un coin de la Grande Salle.

\- Écoute, tu m'as sorti ça tellement facilement tout à l'heure qu'à aucun moment j'ai pensé que je devais le garder pour moi. Je suis désolé. Après ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie est un mec ultra génial et...

\- Pas mon style, le coupa Draco. Cela dit, sans en faire une cachotterie, je n'ai pas pour habitude de l'étaler non plus, avoua-t-il.

\- Tes... tes parents le savent ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça le blond. Pourquoi crois-tu que ma mère se soit toujours montrée aussi protectrice ?

\- Parce qu'elle t'aime ?, lâcha Harry avec un sourire moqueur, laissant entendre au blond qu'il ne voyait pas bien comment cela était possible.

\- Ça, et aussi parce qu'elle me croit fragile.

Harry haussa un sourcil et hésita avant de demander :

\- Fragile... Parce que t'es gay ?

Malfoy ouvrit les bras, impuissant.

\- Que veux-tu Potter ! Elle ne m'a jamais vu en train de te botter le cul sur un match de Quidditch ou lors de nos duels interdits.

Le brun ne put qu'éclater de rire devant cette mauvaise foie évidente. Draco lui désigna ensuite Dudley sur scène qui s'amusait à changer les platines et à mixer musique moldue et musique sorcière.

\- T'as l'air de bien connaître Big-D, lança-t-il.

Harry le regarda avec un air rieur avant de le pousser gentiment vers la scène.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter. Par contre, je te préviens, Big-D est un hétéro pur souche que tu ne feras jamais changer de bord.

\- Pas mon style, répéta Draco en haussant les épaules.

\- Ben dis donc, t'es difficile toi !, se moqua encore Harry en montant sur la scène.

Le blond le suivit en grommelant que vu le corps parfait qu'il avait à offrir, il avait raison d'être difficile. Potter fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et interpella son cousin.

\- Hey Big-D, je te présente Mal... Draco, se reprit-il. Je te présente Draco.

Les deux blonds se serrèrent la main.

\- Salut, lança Dudley, intimidé comme à chaque fois qu'on lui avait présenté un nouveau sorcier.

\- Big-D est mon cousin moldu, ajouta aussitôt Harry en guettant la réaction de Malfoy.

Ce dernier écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de reprendre très vite un air impassible.

\- Enchanté.

\- Tu es aussi un copain d'école de Harry ?, se renseigna poliment Dudley qui avait déjà posé mille fois cette question, pour se donner contenance à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé un jeune sorcier.

Potter et Malfoy ricanèrent en même temps. Ce fut Harry qui répondit.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- On n'est pas tellement copain, insista encore Draco sous le regard étonné de Dudley.

\- Alors... pourquoi t'es là ?

La question plutôt innocente laissa les deux sorciers surpris et silencieux. Potter finit par trouver le moyen de les sortir de cette impasse.

\- Il a été invité, expliqua-t-il. Parce que... Hermione veut qu'on fasse la paix avec le monde entier.

\- Voilà, approuva Draco. Pour ça. Et pour récupérer ma baguette que Potter m'avait volé.

Dudley les regarda un instant, pas sûr de tout comprendre. Il finit par hausser les épaules et se retourna vers ses platines. Les deux sorciers redescendirent vers la salle. Une fois en bas de la scène, il y eut un moment de gêne que Draco finit par rompre en tendant la main vers Harry.

\- Alors faisons plaisir à la mariée, lança-t-il.

\- Très bien, approuva Harry en serrant une nouvelle fois la main du blond.

Ils se fixèrent un instant et se séparèrent sans rien dire de plus. S'ils venaient implicitement d'accepter de passer à autre chose, aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment prêt à jouer le rôle de l'amitié tout de suite. De retour à sa place, Charlie et Ron, qui ne dansaient plus, l'attaquèrent aussitôt de questions. L'un pour savoir si le blond avait dit quoique ce soit à son propos, l'autre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ce soir pour que tout le monde veuille se rapprocher de Malfoy ?

\- Alors Charlie, commença Harry, je suis désolé mais je te confirme qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Et Ron, il se passe que ta femme a voulu Malfoy à son mariage et que je ne fais qu'encourager la paix entre les maisons poudlairiennes. Et figure-toi, poursuivit le brun, qu'il n'a rien dit de con quand je lui ai présenté Dudley.

\- Tu lui as dit qu'il était moldu ?, s'étonna Ron tandis que Charlie grommelait dans son coin que le blond ne lui avait pas non plus laissé beaucoup de chances.

\- Oui, et il a juste répondu « enchanté ».

\- Ok, donc c'est officiel, plaisanta Weasley, le feudeymon lui a grillé la cervelle.

Tandis que le marié se moquait du Serpentard, Harry jeta un œil vers la table des anciens élèves. Le blond s'était rassis aux côtés de Terry Boot qui lui déchargea un coup de coude dans les côtes. Malfoy avait l'air de, peut-être, se faire vraiment des amis ce soir.

* * *

**à suivre...**

Comment trouvez-vous le rapprochement entre Draco et Harry ? L'ambiance du mariage vous plaît ? :D

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! Bisous !

Lusaka.


	6. Et si on jouait ?

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Pas de blabla aujourd'hui ! Place à la lecture. Bisous ! ^ ^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Et si on jouait ?**

Entre deux plats, Harry Potter reprit son rôle d'animateur en organisant l'ASPIC tant attendu. Il fit asseoir tous les professeurs présents en ligne devant la scène, face au public. Au milieu d'eux, il réserva une chaise pour Hermione qui vint s'installer, tenant la traîne de sa longue robe avec grâce. La jeune mariée rosit de fierté d'être ainsi mise en avant au milieu de ses enseignants.

\- Tout le monde le sait ici Hermione, lança alors Harry. Tu es la meilleure élève que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu.

Des sifflements et des applaudissements d'approbation se firent entendre. Les professeurs eux-mêmes tapèrent discrètement dans leur main avec un sourire pour la jeune femme.

\- C'est bien pour ça d'ailleurs que tu es aussi la première élève autorisée à te marier dans le château. Mais ce soir, tu vas devoir justifier ton titre et répondre à toute une série de questions pour obtenir ton Acte de Sorcellerie Peu Intelligent et Court.

Neville, qui avait rejoint Harry montra à l'assemblée un faux diplôme ASPIC.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs nos enseignants, poursuivit Harry, vous êtes les adversaires de Hermione.

\- Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant, plaisanta gentiment Minerva McGonagall en jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite vers la mariée.

\- À partir de maintenant, précisa Harry en s'écartant, je ne réponds plus de rien. Les questions ne sont pas de moi. Charlie et George, je vous laisse gérer !

Lorsque les deux prénoms des frères Weasley furent annoncés, les professeurs se mirent à craindre le pire. Et à juste titre. Si certaines questions de ce quizz pouvaient passer pour sérieuses, la plupart étaient totalement déjantées. Cependant, quelqu'un dans la salle se montra particulièrement attentif, car la moindre information qui ressortait du jeu, aussi stupide qu'elle pouvait être, l'intéressait : Dudley, perché sur la scène et ayant coupé la musique, écoutait de toutes ses oreilles et découvrit un tas de choses. À la fin du jeu, Hermione sortit victorieuse contre ses enseignants et emporta son diplôme en rigolant. Ce fut même la directrice de Poudlard qui tint à le lui donner en personne, jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout.

\- En attendant le vrai, lui murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La musique reprit de plus belle. De nombreux invités s'approchèrent des deux frères Weasley pour les féliciter de cette animation. Neville aidait Harry à remettre les chaises utilisées pour le jeu en place lorsque soudain, il donna un coup de coude à son ami en désignant la scène. Toujours devant ses platines, Dudley avait pourtant l'air d'être stupéfixé, les yeux ne quittant plus un point fixe sur la piste de danse, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Il a quoi ton cousin ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry grimpa sur la scène et s'approcha du blond.

\- Big-D ?

N'obtenant aucune réaction, il regarda dans la même direction que Dudley. Son visage s'illumina alors. Il avait compris. Il redescendit et s'immisça dans un groupe en train de rire tout en dansant. Il s'approcha d'une jolie blonde qui avait coiffé ses longs cheveux en natte.

\- Salut Susan, lui lança-t-il en essayant de suivre le rythme.

\- Harry !, s'exclama la jeune femme. C'était chouette le jeu.

\- Merci. Tu aimes la musique ?

\- Beaucoup, approuva-t-elle. Je disais d'ailleurs à Parvati tout à l'heure que la musique moldue semblait plus variée que la nôtre.

\- Tu ferais plaisir à Big-D si tu lui disais ça !, rigola Harry.

Il vit avec satisfaction les joues de sa jeune camarade se teinter de rouge.

\- Il a l'air sympa ton cousin.

\- Il l'est, affirma Potter. Depuis peu, mais il l'est. Il a très envie de découvrir notre monde, du coup il ne me quitte plus !, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

\- Il est... impressionnant en tout cas, poursuivit Susan qui venait de voir que Dudley la fixait, de loin.

\- Il fait de la boxe, lui expliqua Harry. Et je crois que c'est toi qui as frappé le plus fort, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

La jeune femme rougit à nouveau et lui tira gentiment la langue.

\- Je te le présente ?, proposa le Gryffondor.

Il l'entraîna à travers les danseurs sans attendre de réponse. En voyant son cousin arriver avec la jeune sorcière qu'il avait d'un coup repéré parmi les danseurs, Dudley se secoua et se remit au travail.

\- Big-D, lui lança Harry en montant sur la scène. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un de très spécial.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et ses yeux accrochèrent aussitôt ceux de Susan qui lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Susan Bones, une sorcière de grand talent et qui aime beaucoup tes choix musicaux.

La jeune femme tendit la main. Dudley sembla hésiter un instant. Et soudain, il se transforma. Son sourire s'élargit, il inclina la tête et, saisissant délicatement les doigts de Susan dans sa poigne, lui fit un baise main.

\- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Dudley.

Il entreprit aussitôt de présenter sa collection de CD à la jolie blonde qui jouait avec sa natte pour cacher sa gêne, mais qui semblait ravie. Bouche bée, Harry s'écarta et les laissa tranquille. Il savait déjà que son cousin pouvait être charismatique : il n'avait pas été le chef de sa bande si longtemps pour rien. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé basculer en mode séduction pour une sorcière. Il s'en amusa tout seul en imaginant la réaction possible de son oncle et sa tante.

Il rejoignit la salle. C'était un jour heureux et une soirée parfaite. Il fit un nouveau tour, commençant par la table des enseignants. Il s'assura que tous avaient bien vécu le petit jeu et discuta rapidement de la rentrée avec McGonagall, lui garantissant sa présence pour cette exceptionnelle huitième année qui avait été créée pour ceux qui n'avaient pu valider leur ASPIC dans de bonnes conditions. Cela avait répondu à l'une des inquiétudes du brun quelques semaines plus tôt. Lui, Neville et Hermione, entre autre, allaient reprendre leurs études pour un an et obtenir ce diplôme même s'il ne leur était plus demandé pour entrer à l'école des Aurors. Le nouveau ministre de la magie avait effectivement décrété que les jeunes ayant participé à la bataille de Poudlard maîtrisaient suffisamment leur magie pour s'éviter ce genre de formalités. Ron avait choisi d'aider George au magasin. Il se passerait du diplôme.

Harry retourna ensuite vers la table des camarades où il croisa Hermione qui, elle aussi, faisait le tour de ses invités. Il y avait de nombreux sièges vides, beaucoup d'anciens élèves étant sur la piste de danse. Il se laissa donc tomber à une place vacante aux côtés de Dean et Parvati qui discutaient tranquillement. Ils accueillirent le brun en souriant et poursuivirent leur conversation. Potter participait brièvement en hochant la tête ou en glissant son avis parfois. Mais en vérité, il était intrigué par le petit groupe de la table juste à côté. Malfoy et Terry Boot avaient été rejoints par un autre Serdaigle membre de l'armée de Dumbledore également, Anthony Goldstein. Zabini était, quant à lui, en train de danser avec ferveur.

Potter se releva, s'excusant auprès de Dean et Parvati et se dirigea tranquillement vers eux, saluant au passage Hannah Abbot et Ernie Macmillan qui le félicitèrent pour son rôle d'entremetteur avec leur collègue Poufsouffle auprès de Big-D. Harry conversa un instant avec eux avant d'arriver vers le trio qu'il observait.

\- Harry, lança aussitôt Anthony, je voulais te demander un truc !

Le brun s'arrêta à leur hauteur, ravi que le Serdaigle face appel à lui.

\- Je connais le jeu des douze mois, j'y ai assisté au mariage d'une tante moldue. Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais participer ?

Le brun rigola en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Ma foi oui, répondit-il. J'ai quelques personnes incontournables en tête, mais il restait des places.

\- C'est quoi ce jeu ?, demanda Terry.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui écoutait, sans rien dire. Il se lança dans les explications des règles, très simples : douze personnes et douze chaises pour commencer. Le maître du jeu envoie ces douze personnes chercher un objet et, pendant leur absence, il retire une chaise. Lorsqu'ils reviennent, le dernier ne peut pas s'asseoir. On reproduit cette quête douze fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un gagnant.

\- Les perdants doivent offrir un cadeau aux mariés, chaque mois de l'année qui suit le mariage. Le premier offrira quelque chose à Ron et Hermione au mois de septembre. Le deuxième, pour le mois d'octobre, et ainsi de suite.

\- Et le gagnant, il gagne quoi ?, lança la voix traînante de Malfoy qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer un peu.

\- Il est invité par les mariés dans un bon restaurant.

Le blond haussa les épaules et se désintéressa complètement de la chose. Harry eut aussitôt le poing qui le démangeait mais il ne fit rien paraître.

\- Mais… avec un accio, c'est facile non ?, demanda Terry.

\- Jeu moldu, pas de baguette, précisa Potter.

\- Alors ? Je pourrais ?, insista Anthony.

\- Aucun problème, je t'appellerai parmi les douze.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque, Malfoy le devança. Debout devant la table, il fixa un instant Potter puis les deux Serdaigles avant de proposer :

\- Bon, on va danser ?

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers la piste. Dudley, toujours avec Susan à ses côtés, se donnait à fond et la musique, très forte, faisait sauter tous les jeunes présents au mariage. Au milieu de la piste, Hermione entourée de ses demoiselles d'honneur, avait ôté la traîne de sa robe et ses chaussures et dansait en rythme.

Enthousiasmé par son énergie, Harry la rejoignit et commença à suivre ses mouvements en rigolant. Terry, à leurs côtés, reproduisit également la chorégraphie et bientôt toute une ligne s'amusait à imiter la mariée. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Potter se décala et s'approcha de Malfoy, profitant du rythme un peu plus lent de la nouvelle musique pour engager la conversation, non sans avoir remarqué que le blond dansait plutôt bien.

\- Alors tu trouves chaussures à ton pied Malfoy ?, lui lança-t-il par-dessus la musique.

\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle obsession Potter ?, répliqua aussitôt Draco.

\- Quelle obsession ?

\- Celle de vouloir me caser.

\- Non, je… je m'assure juste que tous les invités passent un bon moment, c'est tout, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Et toi Potter ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, au vu de mes observations, tu n'as personne non plus, pas même la sœur de Weasley ?

\- Tu ne te trompes pas, reconnut le brun en baissant la tête vers ses pieds dansants.

\- Alors trouve tes propres chaussures et laisse-moi tranquille.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Harry s'attendait à ce que le blond se soit éloigné, mais non, il était toujours devant lui, à le fixer de ses yeux gris et à bouger sur la musique. Les lumières multicolores passaient sur leur visage, les éclairant par intermittence. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au bout de la chanson, à danser en s'observant. D'un point de vue extérieur, cela aurait pu passer pour un défi, ce qui, entre les deux sorciers, n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais Harry ne ressentait aucune animosité. Il ne se posait en vérité aucune question. Il continuait juste de danser, fixant les pupilles grises de Malfoy qui lui rendait son regard avec un léger sourire. À la fin de la chanson, Potter prit conscience de quelque chose : le sourire du blond prenait place dans ses yeux. C'était ça qui l'avait troublé, presque hypnotisé. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient donc capable de sourire, et sincèrement.

Tandis qu'une nouvelle musique enchaînait, Draco se rapprocha de Potter et reprit leur conversation.

\- J'ai une autre théorie, lui susurra-t-il assez fort pour qu'il entende, mais trop proche de lui pour que d'autres puissent saisir ses paroles.

\- Laquelle ?, demanda Harry qui, contrairement au blond, ne dansait plus.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à me laisser.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- Ce qui revient à ma première théorie au final, compléta Draco en haussant les épaules. Que je suis ton obsession.

Potter allait répliquer, sourcils froncés, doigt menaçant levé, mais rien ne vint. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme jamais : Malfoy le fixait encore avec cet étrange sourire et au lieu de le voir dans ses yeux, cette fois-ci, Harry regardait les lèvres fines. Il secoua brusquement la tête, fit un demi-tour héroïque et s'éloigna de la piste de danse. Il avait l'impression que le sourire de Draco lui brûlait le dos.

Il quitta la Grande Salle et sortit dans le parc du château. Quelques petits groupes profitaient également de la nuit qui tombait pour s'aérer un peu. Il aperçut entre autre Hagrid en pleine conversation avec un enseignant et d'anciens camarades de classe. Il se dirigea vers les bancs de la cérémonie et se laissa tomber sur l'un d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pendant la guerre, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : trouver les horcruxes et détruire Voldemort. Le baiser avec Ginny avait été comme une pause temporelle, qui n'avait pas durer. À présent qu'il se retrouvait sans objectif, il était probablement, sans même le savoir, en quête d'une nouvelle mission. Et si Malfoy avait raison ? Et s'il avait reporté toute sa capacité de concentration sur le blond ? Depuis qu'il avait vu le nom de Draco sur l'enveloppe d'invitation, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui et au moment où il le reverrait. À ce qu'il dirait quand il lui rendrait sa baguette. Il avait pensé lui expliquer à quel point, sans le savoir, cette baguette l'avait sauvé. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Malfoy occupait son esprit, mais était-ce pour autant une obsession ? Ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer sur autre chose ?

La rentrée par exemple ! Harry redressa la tête et observa le château illuminé de loin. Il allait pouvoir passer une nouvelle année dans ce lieu qu'il considérait comme un vrai foyer. Une année paisible, sans Voldemort pour l'empêcher de vivre. Tous les camarades ne seraient pas là, mais cela valait le coup. Il avait l'impression de s'offrir une année de vacances en revenant à Poudlard.

Mais alors qu'un sourire effleurait ses lèvres, satisfait de penser à autre chose, une nouvelle idée l'assaillit : est-ce que Malfoy s'était également engagé à finir son ASPIC ?

Harry laissa sa tête retomber entre ses mains, s'avouant vaincu. Il était bel et bien obsédé par cet imbécile de Serpentard. Il devait en parler, au plus vite. Il se leva et, alors qu'il revenait vers le château, une silhouette sombre l'interpella.

\- Harry ! Il serait temps de lancer le deuxième jeu !

Le brun accéléra et rejoignit Charlie.

\- Tu as la liste des objets à aller chercher ?, lui demanda le rouquin sur le chemin.

\- Oui, acquiesça Potter. Ainsi que la liste des gens à faire participer.

\- À ce propos... Tu es sûr pour Hagrid ?

\- Évidemment !

Le demi-géant fut en effet très heureux lorsque Potter l'appela pour se joindre au jeu. La mère de Hermione et Arthur Weasley s'installèrent sur deux chaises côte à côte, se défiant du regard en plaisantant. Anthony, Zabini, Hannah, George, Fleur, Seamus, Luna et Angelina vinrent compléter les rangs.

\- Et pour finir, lança Harry, je demande à notre génialissime DJ de ce soir de venir nous rejoindre : Dudley, à toi de jouer !

Surpris, le blond descendit de la scène, encouragé par Susan qui se glissa dans le public tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la dernière chaise disponible. Harry expliqua les règles pendant que Charlie confisquait les baguettes des joueurs sorciers. Puis, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de l'assemblée, le jeu commença. Harry envoya les participants chercher un chapeau, puis un collier, puis un caillou de la cour du château. Les éliminés s'éclipsaient au fur et à mesure, bons joueurs. Les objets à aller récupérer étaient de plus en plus difficiles, de plus en plus éloignés. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Madame Granger, Arthur Weasley, Seamus et Angelina.

\- Bien, lança Harry. Concentrez-vous. Je vous demande de rapporter... des lunettes !

Dans la salle, les porteurs de lunettes se dressèrent et hurlèrent à l'intention des joueurs pour les aider dans leur quête. Mais une seule eut la réaction la plus simple : la mère de Hermione se précipita sur Harry avec un grand sourire, lequel lui céda ses fameuses lunettes rondes sans rechigner. Elle fut donc la première à récupérer son siège, suivit de Seamus et d'Arthur. Angelina revint trop tard avec les petites besicles de Minerva. Au tour suivant, ce fut Seamus qui dû abandonner la partie.

\- Nous avons nos deux finalistes !, s'exclama Harry. On n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux que les parents des mariés pour finir en beauté !

Hermione et Ron, ravis de l'animation, applaudirent à tout rompre, chacun encourageant évidemment son parent.

\- L'un de vous se verra offert le meilleur restaurant possible par nos mariés.

\- Hey, on a un budget quand même !, lança Ron depuis sa place, déclenchant l'hilarité du public.

\- Quelle générosité Ron !, se moqua Harry avant de poursuivre. Vous êtes prêts ?

Les deux concurrents, assis dos à dos hochèrent la tête, très concentrés.

\- Allez chercher... la mariée !

Ils partirent comme des flèches. En entendant la demande, Hermione avait poussé un petit cri. Précipitamment, elle s'était levée et s'était mise à courir pour contourner la table et se diriger vers sa mère. Arthur ne pouvait plus gagner. Les deux femmes se rendirent ensemble jusqu'à la dernière chaise et s'y laissèrent tomber, épuisées par leur fou rire, et satisfaites de cette victoire.

* * *

**à suivre...**

Les jeux de mariage vous ont plu ? Il reste encore le strip-tease du marié à venir ! Et que pensez-vous du coup de foudre de Dudley ? :D

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

Lusaka.


	7. La fête s'émancipe

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Pas de blabla aujourd'hui ! Place à la lecture. Bisous ! ^ ^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : La fête s'émancipe.**

Le jeu des douze mois venant de finir, Dudley était remonté sur scène et relançait la musique. Les danseurs reprirent place sur la piste. Le blond qui voyait Susan en contrebas discuter avec quelques amis se décida à fixer ses platines pour qu'elles tournent toutes seules un moment et descendit dans la salle. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et discrètement, lui proposa de danser avec lui. Du coin de l'œil, Harry avait vu son cousin agir. Il donna un coup de coude à Charlie qui l'aidait à ranger le matériel du jeu pour lui désigner le nouveau couple.

\- Il est fort dis donc, grommela le rouquin. Moi je n'arrive à rien ce soir.

Harry l'observa en rigolant.

\- En même temps, tu as un terrain de chasse plus réduit non ?

\- Tu serais étonné du nombre de sorciers hétéros prêts à tenter l'expérience gay.

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir, ricana le brun.

Puis, en repensant à Malfoy, encore, il demanda :

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Que j'ai su quoi ?, s'étonna Charlie en s'appuyant contre la scène.

\- Que tu étais attiré par les hommes.

Le rouquin croisa les bras et fixa le jeune héros avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Ben, en essayant, susurra-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- En essayant ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est ça.

Potter se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. À quel point était-il obsédé par Malfoy ? Il n'osait pousser plus loin cette réflexion, lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, l'attirant contre un torse d'homme à peine plus grand que lui.

\- Euh... Charlie ?

Le rouquin le fixait en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Le grand Harry Potter serait-il en train de se poser des questions ?

\- Mais non voyons !, s'insurgea le brun en le repoussant gentiment. C'était de la simple curiosité.

\- Tu as le droit d'être curieux en effet, la taquina Charlie sans insister pour autant. Mais à un moment donné, c'est comme quand on apprend à se défendre, il ne suffit plus de s'intéresser à la théorie, il faut savoir sortir sa baguette.

Sur ce, le rouquin s'éloigna, fier de lui, laissant Potter un peu désemparé. Pas pour longtemps cependant...

\- Je te dérange pas ?, siffla soudain une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

\- Ginny !

\- Ouais, Ginny, que tu n'aimes plus. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Mais non, ton frère me faisait une blague, c'est tout !, se défendit Harry en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Écoute, je suis désolé. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière et te l'apprendre autrement.

La rouquine décroisa les bras et poussa un profond soupir. Lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux, elle avait l'air plus douce, mais déterminée.

\- Tu n'y peux rien Harry. Après tout, on ne s'était rien promis, il n'y avait pas d'engagement entre nous. Je... je suis désolée aussi de t'avoir hurlé dessus. Les deux mois qui viennent de passer m'ont remis les idées en place. J'aimerais qu'on reste comme avant.

Harry eut un large sourire.

\- J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, lâcha-t-il. Je peux ou bien...

D'elle-même, Ginny s'avança et se lova contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, écoutant simplement la musique. Harry se gifla mentalement lorsqu'il se demanda si son cœur battrait plus fort en serrant Malfoy. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'écarta.

\- Ginny, murmura-t-il, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Harry avait toujours ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois la bonne personne mais... tu es la seule que j'ai jamais embrassé avec Cho en cinquième année et...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lança Ginny en se moquant. Tu veux savoir si tu embrasses bien ? Je ne sais pas ce que dirait Cho, mais de mon point de vue...

\- Non, non !, la coupa Harry en s'écartant.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir et finit par se lancer.

\- Tu vois, Hermione et Ron, ils ont trouvé leur truc d'après guerre : c'est leur mariage, et ils vont construire leur vie de couple maintenant. Toi tu as le projet de devenir joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. George reprend le magasin avec Ron, Seamus et Dean montent une boîte de nuit. Bref, tout le monde semble avoir trouvé quelque chose.

\- Et toi ?, demanda Ginny qui voyait où voulait en venir le brun.

Harry ouvrit grand les bras et les laissa retomber le long de son corps affaissé.

\- Je suis paumé.

\- Je vois, murmura la rouquine. Tu en as parlé à Ron ou Hermione ?

Potter secoua la tête.

\- Pas encore. Ils... ils avaient leur mariage avant tout.

\- Harry, réfléchis bien, il n'y a rien qui te fasse envie maintenant ? Tu es libre ! Tu n'as plus à penser au reste. Tu as commencé des travaux à Grimmaurd, c'est un beau projet non ?

\- C'est sympa, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, mais franchement, ça avance vite et c'est déjà quasiment fini. Il y a bien... un truc, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse. Mais ça me rend encore plus paumé.

\- Tu peux tout faire Harry, l'encouragea Ginny.

Le brun songea que non, il ne se voyait pas tout faire avec Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce que je peux t'y aider ?, insista-t-elle.

\- Je... non. C'est... écoute, laisse tomber Ginny, je te remercie, mais je crois que... il faut que je me pose un peu et que j'y réfléchisse sans me prendre la tête.

La rouquine acquiesça et lui renouvela sa proposition d'aide avant de le laisser, en amie. Harry la regarda s'éloigner. Il avait failli lui dire. Mais de loin, il avait croisé le regard brillant de Malfoy qui se déhanchait encore sur la piste avec d'autres intrépides danseurs. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ça, pas à son ex-copine. Car clairement, le battement que son cœur avait raté en croisant les pupilles grises du blond, même de si loin, n'était pas normal.

Il se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à Dudley qui était remonté sur la scène vers ses platines, un sourire béat sur les lèvres et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Le dessert avait été servi. La table des mariés était déserte, il était donc seul face à sa part de gâteau, lorsque la voix de Charlie s'installant devant lui le tira de ses réflexions.

\- Je ne t'ai pas causé d'ennuis j'espère ?, lui demanda-t-il en se servant à son tour une généreuse part. J'ai vu Ginny te rejoindre après notre câlin.

\- Charlie, ça n'était pas un câlin, grommela Harry. Mais non, reprit-il d'un ton plus léger. Au contraire, on s'est réconcilié.

\- Chouette ! Et du coup, pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

\- Je ne…, commença Harry aussitôt arrêté par le haussement de sourcils dubitatif du rouquin. Ok, se reprit-il, je suis un peu paumé. Mais je ne fais pas la tête.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ?, demanda Charlie en enfournant un gros morceau de gâteau.

\- Depuis quelques temps, je pense beaucoup trop à Malfoy, lâcha Potter sans le regarder. Pour le moindre truc, je me demande comment il va réagir, si il sera là, ce que je peux lui dire, quelle relation on peut avoir maintenant.

Charlie, dès le début de la tirade du brun, avait cessé de manger. Il reposa sa fourchette, s'essuya la bouche et choisit ses mots avec soin.

\- Je vois... Et en plus il est gay.

\- Oui !, confirma Harry. Il me balance ça comme ça, j'étais pas prêt et... Attends, en quoi le fait qu'il soit gay...

\- Tu t'es grillé Harry, rigola Charlie doucement.

\- Pas du tout, s'insurgea le brun en secouant la tête. Je ne pense pas à lui comme ça. Il a toujours été dans ma vie de sorcier tu vois, c'est même le premier sorcier de mon âge que j'ai rencontré. Jusque-là nos relations étaient claires : plus on se tapait dessus, mieux c'était. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas. Et c'est comme tout le reste, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que j'entre à l'école des Aurors, mais je ne sais pas. Je me sens... inutile.

\- Ok, calme toi, lâcha Charlie. Je crois que je comprends. Maintenant que tu as achevé le travail avec Tu-Sais-Qui...

\- Voldemort, le coupa Harry en le regardant, cette fois, droit dans les yeux.

\- Pardon. Maintenant que tu as fini ce travail, si l'on peut dire, tu te sens désœuvré. Et c'est Malfoy qui vient remplir le trou.

\- Charlie !, s'offusqua Harry tandis que le rouquin éclatait de rire. Mais... oui, c'est ça.

\- Bien. Alors, essaye.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux être ami avec lui ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Peut-être ?

\- Alors essaye vraiment ! Découvre-le. Dépasse tes préjugés, oublie un peu votre passé houleux, et essaye, vraiment. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu sauras jusqu'où cette lubie va t'entraîner. Si tu restes là à te poser trois mille questions sans rien faire, tu resteras paumé.

Harry trouva les paroles du rouquin très sages, pour une fois. Il le remercia et lui demanda de garder ça pour lui, pour l'instant. Ils furent rejoints par les mariés, en sueur mais le sourire aux lèvres, qui se jetèrent sur leur gâteau. La bouche pleine, Ron se pencha sur sa femme et l'embrassa. Harry, qui s'attendait à voir Hermione le repousser fut très étonné lorsqu'il la vit rire et répondre au baiser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie qui, visiblement, avait eu la même idée que lui.

\- Ils sont prêts pour le strip-tease, affirma le rouquin avec un clin d'œil.

Mais les mariés furent obligés de se calmer quelque peu car certains invités commencèrent à venir vers eux pour les remercier et prendre congé. Ce fut alors le début d'une longue procession où les professeurs et les adultes quittaient petit à petit la salle par la grande cheminée, félicitant le jeune couple à tour de rôle. Harry se glissa alors jusqu'aux parents Weasley, en pleine conversation avec les parents de Hermione.

\- Excusez-moi, leur dit-il en les coupant, mais… Arthur vous vouliez connaître le moment où…

\- N'en dis pas plus Harry !, l'arrêta le rouquin. Nous étions justement en train de nous organiser notre propre fin de soirée avec les Granger.

\- Ah super !

\- On vous laisse entre jeunes, confirma le père de Hermione avec un sourire. Mais nous comptons sur vous pour que tout se passe bien.

\- Évidemment !, les rassura Harry en levant les mains. Nous sommes dans un haut lieu du savoir, nous ne l'oublions pas. Et nous n'avons de toute façon pas accès au château. La directrice m'a rappelé tout à l'heure que nous ne pouvons profiter que de la Grande Salle et de l'extérieur.

Les quatre adultes lui jetèrent un coup d'œil méfiant mais rieur. Ils se serrèrent la main, et bientôt, il n'y eut plus, dans cette Grande Salle de Poudlard, que des jeunes. Même Bill et Fleur s'étaient excusés auprès des mariés et avaient quitté la partie, la grossesse de Fleur la fatiguant plus rapidement. Les plus vieux se trouvèrent donc être Charlie, George, Angelina et Lee Jordan.

Alors que la plupart des invités dansaient encore, sans forcément s'être rendus compte du départ massif qui venait d'avoir lieu, Harry, encouragé par Neville, monta sur scène et demanda à Dudley de baisser la musique. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se lancer un sonorus et s'assit au bord de la scène, en décontracte. En entendant la musique s'arrêter, tous se tournèrent vers lui et firent petit à petit silence. Il prit son temps pour regarder tous ces visages connus et souriants et tira la langue en coin.

\- Ça va ?, demanda-t-il simplement.

La petite assemblée cria pour répondre en sautant sur place. Il leva les mains pour les calmer.

\- Ça tombe bien alors, lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'œil et en marquant ensuite une pause. Parce que la vraie soirée commence !, ajouta-t-il en hurlant tandis que Dudley remettait la musique à fond.

Tout le monde cria et recommença à danser sur une musique techno moldue qui, visiblement, motivaient les plus réticents. Plus personne n'était assis aux tables. Au cœur de la foule, Ron et Hermione savouraient leur joie, leur mariage, leur moment. Satisfait de son effet, Harry parla un instant avec son cousin et redescendit dans la foule qu'il intégra en dansant comme un diable. Le marié, un brin éméché, vint vers lui et le prit, à l'aide de quelques autres, sur ses épaules.

\- Pour Harry !, hurla le rouquin.

\- Hourra !, répondirent tous les autres.

Potter redescendit prudemment et les deux amis se prirent longuement dans leur bras.

\- Je suis fier de toi mon pote, parvint à lui murmurer Harry, peu sûr que le rouquin entende vraiment ses paroles.

À leurs côtés, Hermione les regardait, émue aux larmes. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre par-dessus les cris, par-dessus la musique. Charlie. Très inspiré.

\- Allez on en profite, le marié veut des câlins !

Harry fut brusquement écarté et Ron passa de bras en bras, riant aux éclats. Tout en dansant, Potter se retrouva bientôt au bord du cercle, prêt de Luna et Terry qui s'amusaient à faire un duo de rock.

\- Euh vous n'y êtes pas !, se moqua-t-il gentiment. C'est de la techno là !

\- Le rock se danse sur tout Harry !, répondit Luna en se faisant entraîner par Terry qui maîtrisait très bien ses pas.

Le brun secoua la tête, amusé, et les observa tout en dansant à sa manière. Quelqu'un vint soudain lui donner un coup d'épaule. Malfoy.

\- Donc en plus d'être un héros national, tu te transformes en chauffeur de salle, lui lança le blond avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

Harry ricana et se pencha le temps de lui répondre.

\- Avoue que je me démerde pas trop mal !

Draco haussa les épaules et fit la moue. Puis il se pencha à son tour, le visage plus sérieux.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait rester.

\- Tu t'amuses ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. J'avais peur et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la chaîne des câlins aux mariés venait de le bousculer et il se retrouva, bon gré mal gré, poussé dans les bras de Ron qui, le serra contre lui.

\- On fait la paix Malfoy !, hurla le rouquin avant de le relâcher.

L'équilibre perturbé, Draco trébucha. Harry le rattrapa de justesse et le remit sur pieds tandis que la foule s'écartait de nouveau d'eux au rythme de la musique. Potter riait encore en voyant son meilleur ami s'amuser ainsi lorsque Draco lui fit la remarque qu'il pouvait le lâcher.

\- Oh, pardon !, s'excusa Harry en retirant sa main qui, en effet, était naturellement restée posée dans le creux du dos du blond.

Ce dernier ricana et lui proposa d'aller prendre l'air. Potter jeta un coup d'œil à Neville, Charlie et George, mais visiblement, la prochaine animation pouvait attendre encore un peu. Il accepta donc et suivit Draco à l'extérieur du château.

* * *

**à suivre...**

Oh oh, un Draco et un Harry tous seuls la nuit dans le parc de Poudlard, ça n'est pas un peu dangereux ? :P Avez-vous aimé que Harry se confesse un peu à Charlie ? Et les réactions du rouquin ?

Merci d'avoir lu, vous êtes géniaux ! Pleins de bisous !

Lusaka.


	8. Le strip-tease du marié

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Pas de blabla aujourd'hui ! Place à la lecture. Bisous ! ^ ^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Le strip-tease du marié.**

Loin du bruit et de l'animation de la Grande Salle, Harry et Draco quittèrent après quelques pas l'allée de graviers pour l'herbe, plus silencieuse. Malfoy sortit sa baguette et jeta un simple sort : une boule lumineuse apparut et les suivit, tournant autour d'eux en douceur.

\- Tu as fait comment sans ta baguette tout ce temps ?, demanda soudain Harry, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- J'en ai utilisé une autre, répondit Malfoy en sortant effectivement une autre baguette de sa robe. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

Potter hocha la tête comprenant. D'une voix posée, il entreprit alors d'expliquer le secret des baguettes au blond qui l'écouta en marchant au même rythme que lui. Harry décrivit la force que les baguettes pouvaient avoir lorsqu'elles étaient avec leur vrai propriétaire et que cette force pouvait passer d'une baguette à l'autre, surtout s'il s'agissait de la Baguette de Sureau.

\- Cette… baguette n'existe pas, si ?, murmura le blond.

\- Si, affirma Harry, c'était celle de Dumbledore. Ça n'est pas juste un conte pour enfant, ajouta-t-il en lâchant un léger rire.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- C'est simple, sans le savoir, en désarmant Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie l'année dernière, tu étais devenu le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

\- Comment tu sais…

\- J'étais là, souffla Potter. Dumbledore et moi… on revenait d'une mission. Il a juste eu le temps de me cacher avant que tu n'arrives.

Ils s'étaient assez éloignés du château et s'arrêtèrent donc, pas très loin du potager de Hagrid. Le visage de Malfoy, simplement éclairé par son sort lumineux, semblait inquiet.

\- Je suis à mon tour devenu le maître de la Baguette en te désarmant au Manoir. En gros… je te dois la vie, car c'est comme ça que le sort de mort de Voldemort s'est retourné contre lui, acheva Potter.

Draco semblait particulièrement crispé, et plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Écoute, reprit Harry en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, c'est passé, et vu que personne n'en saura jamais rien, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi on en parlerait plus longtemps.

Malfoy se contenta de hocher la tête. Potter lui prit le bras et l'entraîna de nouveau vers le château, vers la lumière et la musique qui résonnait jusque dans le parc. Avant d'entrer, Harry l'observa encore, à la dérobée. Comment avait dit Ginny déjà ? Beau, con et asexuel. Il ricana.

\- Quoi ?, s'agaça Malfoy.

\- Rien je repensais à un truc que les filles disaient sur toi tout à l'heure.

\- Tu veux vraiment me pourrir la soirée Potter ?, grommela le blond en croisant les bras.

\- Pas du tout !, se défendit Harry avec un grand sourire, prenant petit à petit conscience qu'il était de plus en plus à l'aise pour parler avec lui. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je te devais la vie, ça n'a pas illuminé ta soirée ça ?

\- Que disaient les filles ?, demanda plutôt Draco.

\- Que tu étais beau, répondit le brun en passant sous silence les deux autres qualificatifs.

Le blond haussa les sourcils avant de laisser un sourire venir effleurer ses lèvres. Ce sourire, celui qui montait dans ses yeux.

\- Et tu les as crues Potter ?, susurra-t-il.

Sans raison, le brun se sentit rougir. Il voulu répondre quelque chose, mais se contenta de bafouiller.

\- Tu vas encore t'enfuir en courant comme tout à l'heure ?, insista Draco en s'appuyant contre la grande porte ouverte du hall.

\- Je ne me suis pas enfui.

\- Ah, il est vrai que je connais mal la définition du courage des Gryffondors. Pour nous, à Serpentard, tourner le dos à quelqu'un en pleine conversation, ça s'appelle s'enfuir.

Harry le fixait, le visage fermé, tâchant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi ce dernier se réveillait-il maintenant au lieu de battre devant Ginny ou n'importe quelle autre fille ?

\- Je ne me suis pas enfui, répéta-t-il machinalement. J'étais parti prendre l'air.

\- Parce que te faire remarquer que j'étais ton obsession t'avait donné chaud ?, tenta encore Malfoy, les bras croisés, et son éternel sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

\- Ok, je rentre, trancha Harry en joignant le geste à la parole.

Dans son dos, il entendit Malfoy murmurer que non, il ne rentrait pas mais qu'il fuyait, encore. Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il rejoignit la salle, brusquement assourdit par la musique. Il constata que plusieurs sorciers entouraient à présent Dudley qui expliquait comment fonctionnait son matériel. Son cousin s'intégrait visiblement sans trop de difficulté. Luna et Cho lui attrapèrent soudain le bras et l'entraînèrent à leur suite sur la piste de danse. Il tâcha de faire bonne figure et d'oublier. D'oublier Malfoy, d'oublier son cœur, d'oublier qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire de sa vie. Il se mit à danser, et à danser, et à danser, se saoulant de musique et de lumières psychédéliques.

Depuis que les adultes avaient quitté la salle, quelques bouteilles d'alcool supplémentaires étaient apparues, désinhibant davantage encore le groupe qu'ils formaient. Bientôt, George vint trouver Harry et lui proposa de lancer la dernière animation. Le brun approuva.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?, demanda-t-il au rouquin en se dirigeant vers la scène avec lui.

\- Oh oui. Lee a même enfin accepté de participer.

\- Génial. Donc on a Lee, Charlie, Neville et Dean ?

\- C'est ça. Avec nous deux, on est six, confirma George.

\- Tu oublies Ron, rigola Harry en sautant sur la scène.

Le rouquin lui fit un large sourire complice et lui rappela de bien préciser que tous les mecs qui le voulaient pouvaient toujours les rejoindre. Le brun lui fit un signe entendu avant de demander aux curieux autour de Dudley de redescendre.

\- On va lancer le strip-tease, expliqua Harry à son cousin. Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Aucun problème, répondit le boxeur.

\- Et sinon, enchaîna Potter en le bousculant légèrement. Elle est gentille Susan ?

Big-D se mit à rougir et grommela que ça n'était pas ses oignons, ce qui fit rire le brun.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être te joindre à nous pour l'animation, ça lui ferait plaisir !, insista-t-il pourtant.

Dudley se contenta de hausser les épaules. Harry reprit son sérieux et sortit sa baguette. D'un simple sort de lévitation, il déplaça les platines et le petit bureau du DJ sur le côté de la scène. Dudley observait sans rien dire et reprit sa place derrière ses machines une fois qu'elles eurent retoucher le sol, libérant ainsi la scène centrale. Puis, il baissa la musique. En douceur, et profitant de la fin d'une chanson, il bascula sur une musique plus douce, attirant du même coup tous les regards vers la scène.

\- Ça va toujours ?, lança Harry en écartant les bras face aux danseurs.

Le cri de Ron, particulièrement enjoué, surpassa tous les autres, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois en forme Ron, c'est le moment où tu vas faire plaisir à ta femme !

Si Hermione se mit à rougir, Weasley, quant à lui, pâlit brusquement. Il commença à bégayer mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait plus d'échappatoire : ses deux témoins lui prirent chacun un bras et l'entraînèrent vers Harry sous les sifflements du public qui se rassembla devant la scène. Tout en continuant de discuter, Potter se déplaçait le long de la scène et défaisait, lentement, le nœud papillon qui lui serrait la gorge.

\- Cette dernière animation a été imaginée par les frères de l'heureux marié, expliquait-il, faisant glisser le tissu autour de ses doigts. Ils avaient peur qu'il ne soit pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour offrir à Hermione tout ce qu'elle mérite. L'idée est donc juste de lui donner un coup de main, acheva-t-il en lançant son nœud enfin défait dans la foule.

Il aperçut Terry Boot qui l'attrapait.

\- Les motivés qui veulent faire plaisir à ces dames sont les bienvenus !, ajouta-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Charlie et Neville avaient installé Ron sur une chaise, au centre de la scène. Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas et George Weasley les rejoignirent sous les applaudissements.

\- C'est tout ?, s'amusa Harry. Il me semblait que la réserve de beaux gosses à Poudlard était plus importante que ça !

Il fit un signe à Dudley qui augmenta doucement le son de la musique et baissa les lumières pour créer le spectacle. De nouveaux applaudissements éclatèrent lorsque Seamus Finnigan et Anthony Goldstein complétèrent le groupe. Charlie les accueillit et les rassura en leur conseillant de suivre le mouvement, tout simplement. Chacun avait sa place : les deux frères de Ron l'encadraient, Lee et Harry étaient légèrement en retrait sur la droite et Neville et Dean sur la gauche. Les nouveaux arrivants se placèrent tout au fond pour pouvoir observer la chorégraphie.

En rythme sur la musique, et se laissant exciter par les encouragements principalement féminins de la foule, les danseurs commencèrent à boucher leur bassin, les mains sur les hanches. Toujours assis, Ron se passa une main sur la figure, l'air abattu. George lui mit une gentille claque derrière la tête et lui murmura quelque chose qui ne fit qu'accroître la gêne de son jeune frère.

Autour de lui, les hommes avaient glissé leurs pouces dans leur pantalon et faisaient lentement sortir les chemises. Au premier rang, les filles sifflaient et rigolaient en désignant leur préféré. Aux côté d'Hermione, Ginny passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, prenant conscience que deux de ses ex étaient sur cette scène. L'un avec lequel elle n'avait finalement échangé que quelques baisers, et l'autre… Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent donc sur Dean et elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit que le jeune homme, tout en détachant les boutons de sa chemise, la regardait justement, elle.

Au même moment, toutes les chemises voltigèrent au-dessus des têtes des danseurs avant d'atterrir, en synchronisation presque parfaite, sur les genoux de Ron.

\- Évidemment, grommela celui-ci.

Tandis que ses frères et amis poursuivaient leur show, il se leva, les huit chemises dans les bras et s'approcha du bord de la scène pour les lancer au public les unes après les autres. Hermione applaudit le geste, pour l'encourager dans cette situation. En la voyant, le rouquin sembla prendre une décision qui fit crier de joie dans son dos les investigateurs de cette nouvelle animation. Les yeux dans les yeux de sa femme, il enleva à son tour sa chemise, dévoilant un torse finement musclé dont il pouvait être fier, et la lui tendit avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il retourna sur sa chaise, un peu plus à l'aise, observant enfin ce qu'il se passait autour de lui au lieu de se cacher le visage. Contrairement à Seamus et Anthony qui s'étaient incrustés pour le plaisir, George, Charlie, Neville, Dean, Lee et Harry avaient tous les six prévu le coup : sous leur chemise se trouvait un débardeur blanc et des bretelles rattachées à leur pantalon. Ils s'amusaient donc, en tournant sur eux-mêmes, à les faire glisser de leurs épaules. En plaisantant, Ron leur lança qu'ils avaient du retard sur lui.

Mais ce retard fut bientôt rattrapé. Les simples tee-shirts subirent le même sort que les chemises et grâce à Ron, se retrouvèrent également entre les mains des sorcières qui en réclamaient plus. Lorsqu'ils s'attaquèrent aux pantalons, le marié décida de laisser sa gêne de côté, et entra enfin dans le délire du strip-tease, acclamé par ses invités. Harry, qui venait d'ouvrir sa fermeture éclair comme les autres, lâcha un instant son pantalon pour l'applaudir. La musique assourdissante avait de bonnes basses faisant vibrer le parquet de la scène. La mélodie qui les accompagnait donnait des frissons aux danseurs. Charlie encouragea l'équipe et fit, le premier, glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes. Les autres suivirent. Ron se bagarrait encore avec le bouton mais parvint finalement au même résultat.

Alors qu'il jetait le tissu inutile au loin, Potter se demanda soudain où était Malfoy et se gifla mentalement aussitôt pour avoir pensé cela. Tout en suivant le mouvement, il tourna sur lui-même et échangea de place avec Neville qui lui fit un clin d'œil au passage. En caleçon comme ses collègues de danse, Ron passait dans les rangs et faisait rire les spectateurs en montrant des abdos par-ci, un téton par-là. Sur George, il désigna un genou, comme si c'était le plus beau genou du monde. Son frère lui tira la langue, sans cesser de danser pour autant.

Tout en observant son manège, le sourire aux lèvres, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la salle, mal éclairée. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question et tâcha de s'en satisfaire. Bientôt, et enfin, le tour des chaussettes arriva. Une fois cela fait, Harry jeta un œil à Dudley qui, très concentré, attendait le signal de la fin. Les six danseurs officiels de ce strip-tease tournèrent brusquement le dos au public. Aussitôt, Big-D coupa les lumières, plongeant la salle dans le noir. La musique poursuivait pourtant, langoureuse, tandis que tout le monde applaudissait le spectacle, croyant la fin arrivée. Mais tout aussi vivement, Dudley ralluma. Les jeunes hommes avaient profité du noir total pour ôter leur caleçon et se présentaient donc totalement nus, toujours de dos, durant quelques secondes avant que Dudley ne recoupe la lumière et la musique cette fois-ci.

Les applaudissements et les sifflements durèrent un moment. Lorsque la lumière revint, les garçons sur la scène, qui avaient renfilé leurs sous-vêtements et leurs pantalons pour les plus rapides, avaient formé une ronde et se félicitaient en sautant sur place. Puis ils allèrent au-devant de la scène pour saluer le public. Quelques filles s'amusèrent à crier le prénom de celui qu'elles avaient préféré et Neville bomba le torse en entendant le sien plusieurs fois.

Dudley remit en place une musique plus dynamique et les conversations se poursuivirent sur la piste de danse. Tandis que Hermione se jetait dans les bras de son époux pour le féliciter de son courage et lui dire qu'il avait été le plus beau sur scène, Harry, toujours torse nu, se dirigea tranquillement vers Luna qui lui faisait signe.

\- J'ai eu de la chance, lui signala la jeune femme en lui tendant sa chemise.

\- Merci de me l'avoir gardée, apprécia Potter avec un clin d'œil.

Il la renfila, sans la fermer pour autant. Cette séance lui avait donné chaud et à ce moment-là de la soirée, il était de toute manière loin d'être le seul débraillé. Et cette vérité n'incluait pas uniquement les courageux strip-teaseurs. Quelques camarades vinrent lui serrer la main pour le féliciter puis il se dirigea vers sa table pour boire un grand verre d'eau. Il fut rejoint par Charlie et Neville qui firent de même. Les trois jeunes hommes échangèrent leurs impressions jusqu'à ce que Hannah Abbot, les joues rouges, vienne leur arracher Neville pour l'entraîner dans une danse endiablée.

\- Et ben, rigola Charlie. Il a dû être drôlement efficace !

\- Il était très concentré oui, confirma Harry en regardant son ami qui, déjà, plaquait ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune Poufsouffle.

\- Et toi, lança innocemment Charlie en se resservant un verre, tu penses avoir marqué les esprits ?

\- Bof !, répondit-il en tirant la langue au rouquin.

\- Tu es décidément trop naïf Potter, lança la voix tranquille de Malfoy qui s'était approché d'eux.

À son tour, Charlie lui tira la langue, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement vu le blond arriver, et s'éloigna vivement vers la piste de danse.

\- Naïf ?, répéta Harry en rigolant. Après avoir fait un strip-tease intégral au beau milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard ?

\- Je reconnais que vous avez fait fort, susurra Draco. Je crains de n'être pas très concentré lors de la répartition des premières années lundi prochain.

Harry reposa son verre et fixa le blond.

\- Tu… tu seras là ? Tu fais la rentrée aussi ?

\- J'ai besoin de mon ASPIC Potter, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le brun hocha la tête. Au fond de lui, il était satisfait de cette nouvelle. Il sembla soudain comprendre ce que Charlie avait voulu lui dire en lui conseillant de vraiment essayer. Un ami ne se contenterait pas d'être heureux d'apprendre une nouvelle, il partagerait sa joie.

\- C'est cool, lança-t-il donc en souriant au blond. Je craignais de n'avoir personne à battre au détour des couloirs.

\- Tu seras donc là aussi, apprécia Draco. Parfait, nous allons encore bien nous amuser en potions.

Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard, mais en souriant. Harry finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Ok, c'est de bonne guerre.

Il posa son verre d'eau après l'avoir vidé et se déplaça un peu vers la piste de danse, entraînant Malfoy d'un regard.

\- Au fait, quand j'ai parlé des beaux gosses de Poudlard, je pensais que tu viendrais nous rejoindre, plaisanta-t-il tout en marchant aux côtés du blond.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais gay Potter.

\- Et alors, quel est le rapport ?, s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers lui. Charlie aussi, ça ne l'a pas empêché !

\- Grand bien lui fasse, railla Draco. Personnellement, j'ai préféré profiter du spectacle.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le brun sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement.

\- Et… tu as profité ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

Mais il avait arrêté de marcher.

\- Pleinement !

Le regard gris glissa un instant sur le ventre encore dénudé du Gryffondor et revint se planter dans les yeux d'émeraudes. Malfoy se lécha tout bonnement les lèvres avant de répéter :

\- Pleinement, Harry.

Machinalement, le brun resserra les deux pans de sa chemise ce qui fit rire Draco.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger, tu peux rester à poil, lui lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers les autres. Par contre, ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort et sans se retourner, je suis ravi de savoir que je suis un beau gosse Potter !

Harry piqua un fard et se détourna aussitôt pour partir dans la direction opposée. Il avait besoin d'air. De beaucoup d'air.

* * *

**à suivre... **

Et voilà, le tant attendu strip-tease du marié ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et l'échange après entre Draco et Harry ? Le brun n'assume pas encore très bien... :D

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous plaît ! Bises !

Lusaka.


	9. Après le jeu, les aveux

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Pas de blabla aujourd'hui ! Place à la lecture. Bisous ! ^ ^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Après le jeu, les aveux.**

Harry se laissa tomber sur les premières marches du château. La nuit, profonde à présent, ne permettait pas d'aller plus loin sans lumière. La brise légèrement fraîche vint entrouvrir sa chemise et lui caresser la peau. Il revit aussitôt le bout de la langue de Draco qui était passé sur ses lèvres en le regardant et gémit en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Il avait le blond en tête depuis qu'il savait qu'il serait présent au mariage, mais à présent, il ne savait plus quoi penser. À se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il ne vienne pas.

\- Harry ?, l'appela soudain une voix dans son dos.

Il se redressa aussitôt pour faire face à la plus belle mariée du monde.

\- Tout va bien Hermione ?

\- Oh oui !, répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami. La soirée est géniale, la cérémonie était parfaite ! J'ai pleuré tu sais. Le coup des patronus… c'était magnifique !

Le brun lui fit un baiser sur le front avant de se rasseoir sur les marches. La jeune femme le suivit aussitôt dans son mouvement.

\- Je suis content que ça t'ait plu.

\- C'était parfait, insista Hermione avant de lui prendre une main. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est rien ! Juste un peu de fatigue, se défendit Potter en souriant. Je suis à fond depuis ce matin et la pression retombe. Maintenant que tout est fait, on a plus qu'à laisser la nuit couler !

Il ria légèrement mais il s'arrêta très vite, sachant qu'il n'avait pas trompé son amie. Hermione le regardait, un sourcil redressé, attendant la vraie raison de son isolement.

\- Ok, souffla Harry. Je… tu te souviens quand vous m'avez annoncé pour votre mariage, on avait parlé de Ginny après ?

\- Oui, l'encouragea Hermione.

\- Je vous avais dit que je ne ressentais plus rien.

La brune acquiesça, fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait vu Ginny se rapprocher de Dean au fur et à mesure de la soirée, et pendant les deux mois de son absence, la rouquine lui avait régulièrement envoyé des hiboux pour lui dire, entre autre, qu'elle pensait pouvoir se guérir de Potter.

\- C'était vrai tu sais, poursuivait Harry sans se douter que Hermione faisait fausse route dans son esprit. Quand je la voyais, mon cœur ne s'emballait plus et j'avais l'impression que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Ça n'est plus vrai aujourd'hui, mais ça me fait peur.

\- Harry…, murmura Hermione, complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Je ne sais pas justement ! Depuis que je sais qu'il serait là aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Et aujourd'hui, c'est pire que tout. La moindre…

\- Mais de qui tu parles ?, le coupa brusquement la jeune femme.

Potter redressa la tête et la regarda. Il hésita avant de souffler, du bout des lèvres.

\- Malfoy.

Hermione écarquilla un instant les yeux avant de sourire légèrement, soulagée finalement que Ginny ne soit plus à l'ordre du jour. Cela n'aurait pas aidé sa jeune belle-sœur à se remettre de la rupture, ni à développer une autre relation.

\- Tu veux dire que tu tombes amoureux de lui ?, murmura-t-elle ensuite.

\- Mais non, pas du tout !, s'emporta Harry. Pourquoi tout le monde croit que ce mec m'attire ?, ajouta-t-il en agitant ses mains nerveusement.

\- Comment ça tout le monde ?

\- J'en ai un peu parlé à Charlie dans la soirée, avoua le brun. Vous étiez sur le mariage et je ne voulais pas…

\- Bon, stop Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à Malfoy et ton cœur s'emballe quand tu le vois ?

\- Un peu, acquiesça le brun en cherchant à minimiser les choses par un ton léger. Mais c'est juste… il me déstabilise. Il fait exprès j'en suis sûr ! Il joue avec ça parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il était gay. C'est pénible tu vois, parce que j'essaie vraiment de faire des efforts, pour faire la paix comme a dit Ron tout à l'heure. J'ai discuté avec lui, comme je pourrais discuter avec n'importe qui. Tout à l'heure on a même été marcher tous les deux, pour parler des baguettes ! Mais à chaque fois, il s'amuse à me déstabiliser. Du coup, je ne sais pas si il se fout pas un peu de ma gueule.

Hermione hocha la tête et réfléchit un instant.

\- Et… tu n'as pas pensé que peut-être, il essayait juste de te séduire ?

Le brun eut l'impression d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Non, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il repassa la journée dans sa tête et chaque échange qu'il avait eu avec Malfoy. Ses attitudes, ses sourires, ses allusions, son sourire avec les yeux… Il tourna son visage vers Hermione qui le regardait avec douceur.

\- Je suis dans la merde, murmura-t-il.

\- Si tu veux être simplement ami avec lui, et je t'en félicite, il suffit de le lui dire. C'est un grand garçon, il comprendra.

Harry la fixa un instant avant de répéter d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- Je… je suis dans la merde...

\- Mais pourquoi ?, s'étonna Hermione.

Le brun laissa sa tête tomber sur ses bras et répondit, ainsi caché, qu'il n'était plus très sûr de rien et que, peut-être, il aimait bien quand même un peu quand son cœur battait plus fort, même si c'était devant Malfoy. La jeune mariée fut d'abord étonnée.

\- Tu as déjà été attiré par un garçon ?, murmura-t-elle, perturbée.

Toujours caché, Harry secoua la tête et répondit à mi-voix.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours aimé regarder, mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti.

\- Aimé regarder ?, s'étonna Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Le brun se redressa enfin et lui jeta un coup d'oeil mal à l'aise.

\- Ben tu vois, dans les dortoirs, aux vestiaires de Quidditch. Mais ça ne m'a jamais rien fait de spécial, avoua-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tous les garçons font ça ?, demanda encore la jolie mariée, s'amusant un peu de la situation.

\- Je ne crois pas non, reconnut Harry. Tu crois que je suis gay ?

\- Peut-être juste bi, car tu es attirée par les filles aussi, non ?

\- Oui.

L'air abattu du brun rendit son sérieux à Hermione. Elle voulait l'aider.

\- Que tu découvres seulement ce soir que les garçons te plaisent, c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Non, répondit Potter en soupirant. C'est que je le comprenne à cause de Malfoy.

\- À cause ? Ou grâce ?, le taquina encore Granger.

Elle ria doucement et lui prit le bras pour le forcer à se remettre debout.

\- Bon, déjà, tu arrêtes de bouder, ordre de la mariée ! Tu laisses ta chemise ouverte, et tu reviens danser avec nous. Lâche-toi un peu !

Harry se laissa entraîner tout en lui rappelant qu'il avait fait un strip-tease en public et qu'il estimait s'être assez lâché pour le restant de sa vie. Il marqua brusquement un temps d'arrêt. Vers les tables, dans un coin de la Grande Salle, Ginny embrassait Dean.

\- Voilà, lui murmura Hermione en regardant dans la même direction que lui. Maintenant, tu peux vraiment te lâcher.

Le brun hocha la tête. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, satisfaite de voir qu'il prenait très bien la chose et le poussa dans la danse. Il se laissa d'abord faire, bousculé gentiment par les copains. Puis il prit le rythme et commença à vraiment danser, prenant conscience de ses mouvements, et cherchant Malfoy des yeux, sans vraiment se l'avouer. Il s'étonna de le trouver en compagnie de Dudley, Susan et Anthony qui dansaient en discutant un peu plus loin. Mais en réalité, le blond n'avait pas vraiment l'air de participer à la conversation. Il jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout. Soudain, son regard se fixa enfin, semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Draco détailla le corps de Potter qui n'avait pas cessé de danser pour autant. À ses côtés, Hermione avait elle aussi repéré le blond.

\- Vas-y, lui souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'une grande poussée dans le dos de son ami qui, bien obligé, s'approcha et s'incrusta sans gêne dans le petit groupe.

\- Et ben alors Big-D, qui gère la musique ?, lança-t-il à son cousin, sentant toujours le regard brûlant de Malfoy sur lui.

\- Fin de soirée, j'ai mis une playlist pour en profiter un peu, répondit Dudley.

Anthony le taquina aussitôt sur le fait qu'il avait, en effet, l'air de bien profiter, en désignant Susan. Cette dernière rétorqua aussitôt quelque chose, que Potter n'entendit pas. Ses yeux avaient plongés dans ceux de Malfoy. Et son cœur, de nouveau, s'emballait. Et il aimait vraiment ça. La musique bourdonnait à ses oreilles, le rythme s'effaçait, tout comme les silhouettes autour d'eux. Un coup de coude de son cousin qui venait de lâcher une plaisanterie, le sortit momentanément de sa transe. Il fit semblant de rire avec les autres et se reconcentra aussitôt sur Draco, qui n'avait pas rigolé, et qui le regardait toujours. N'y tenant plus, Harry lui fit un signe de tête, lui proposant implicitement de le suivre. Les paroles de Hermione tournait en boucle dans son esprit, lui donnant du courage.

Ils sortirent du cercle, sans paraître trop louches, et s'éloignèrent vers une table où des boissons de fin de soirée étaient proposées ainsi que tout un panel de bonbons multicolores. Potter les désigna.

\- Je te déconseille d'en prendre, George a glissé quelques-unes de ses compositions dans le tas.

\- Je n'en raffole pas de toute façon, répondit tranquillement Malfoy. Tu voulais me parler ?, lança-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui. Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Non. Tu veux me dire quoi ?

Harry comprit le message et se tourna vers Draco pour lui faire face. Le sourire n'était pas là.

\- Tu fais la gueule ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, le rassura Malfoy. J'attends juste le moment où tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu veux me dire. À moins que tu ne t'enfuies encore en courant.

Potter fronça les sourcils.

\- T'es pas simple à suivre Malfoy, grommela-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?, s'étonna sincèrement le blond.

\- Tu me balances que tu es gay, ensuite tu me fais des tonnes d'allusions tout au long de la soirée et là, maintenant, je n'ai même pas droit à ton sourire !

Les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent aussitôt et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. Harry se détendit immédiatement.

\- Ben voilà, susurra-t-il. Ça donne plus envie de te parler déjà.

\- Si je résume bien Potter, lança alors Draco en attrapant finalement un verre pour se servir un fond de whisky pur feu. Tu me trouves beau, tu aimes mon sourire, tu n'arrêtes pas de me coller depuis la cérémonie, m'empêchant même de partir. Mais tu refuses d'admettre que je t'obsède. Même un tout petit peu ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt, préférant réfléchir avant de parler. Après avoir bu une gorgée, tout en le fixant, Draco ricana.

\- C'est le moment où tu peux partir en courant, lui souffla-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

\- Non, parvint à dire Potter.

\- Non, tu ne pars pas ou bien non je ne t'obsède pas ?

Harry poussa un soupir et tendit la main pour piquer le verre du blond.

\- Non, je ne pars plus, lâcha-t-il avant de boire le whisky cul sec. Et maintenant, je vais te poser une question Malfoy, une seule. Si tu n'es pas sincère, je le saurai.

Draco ne souriait presque plus. Surpris par le geste précédent de Potter, sa main gardait la forme du verre ne serrant à présent que du vide. Il voulu reculer lorsque Harry s'avança mais, la chemise du brun étant toujours ouverte, le torse nu vint brièvement s'appuyer sur ses doigts encore pliés.

\- Je… t'écoute…, lâcha-t-il.

\- Tu te fous de moi ou pas ?, murmura Harry en fixant les pupilles grises avec concentration.

Malfoy ne put que remuer la tête négativement. Potter s'écarta aussitôt, satisfait de la réponse. Draco reprit alors son souffle, prenant seulement conscience qu'il avait jusqu'alors retenu sa respiration. Harry passa une main dans sa nuque. Il ne regardait plus Malfoy. Maintenant qu'il était sûr, qu'Hermione avait raison, il ne savait pas trop comment agir.

\- C'est… inattendu, finit-il par dire en jetant des coups d'œils gênés vers la salle.

Les lumières multicolores, concentrées sur la piste de danse, laissaient les coins de la Grande Salle mal éclairés voire carrément sombres, ce qui semblait arranger plusieurs silhouettes, toujours par deux qui s'étaient isolées par endroit. Harry prit conscience qu'il s'était lui aussi écarté des autres, avec juste Malfoy. Ce dernier avait repris ses esprits et ne se privait pas d'observer le brun, légèrement moqueur. Il hésita un instant, mais finit par se décider. Après tout, les choses étaient claires à présent et Potter pouvait toujours l'arrêter.

Il leva donc un bras et posa sa main directement sur les pectoraux du Gryffondor. Surpris, Harry tressaillit et l'observa sans rien dire.

\- Ton cœur bat fort, lâcha simplement Malfoy qui sentait en effet le régulier mouvement sous sa paume.

\- Je… je ne suis pas gay, murmura Harry, qui n'avait trouvé que ça à dire sur un ton désolé.

\- D'accord, répliqua Draco sans pour autant retirer sa main. Tu es quoi du coup ?

Potter se perdit encore dans les yeux gris et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne sais pas, susurra Malfoy à sa place. Et si on disait… qu'on s'en fout en fait ?

\- Tu crois ?, lâcha Potter. C'est important de savoir qui on est, non ?

\- Non, rétorqua le blond en bougeant doucement sa main vers le ventre nu. Ce qui est important, c'est de savoir ce qu'on veut faire. Les actes Potter, toujours. J'ai… fini par comprendre ça pendant la guerre.

Et la main descendait, encore un peu, tournant autour du nombril.

\- Et donc, que veux-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Harry qui avait baissé ses paupières.

\- Je ne te parle pas de l'année prochaine, ni même de demain, poursuivait Draco en faisant remonter sa main jusque sur la clavicule. C'est trop difficile de savoir ça. Que veux-tu faire, là, tout de suite ?

Le brun soupira sous les caresses et finit par murmurer :

\- Propose-moi… deux options.

Draco eut un léger sourire. La musique résonnait dans sa tête mais il se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il. Tu peux écarter ma main et partir. Ou bien... tu peux me montrer ton courage soi-disant légendaire.

Potter ricana et ouvrit les yeux. Il appréciait que Malfoy lui lance encore ce genre de pique. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Il attrapa la main de Malfoy et l'écarta de son torse. Les yeux du blond perdirent de leur sourire. Mais les doigts s'enlacèrent, fort, et Harry s'approcha davantage.

\- Je te l'ai dit Malfoy, je ne pars plus, murmura-t-il.

Draco se mordit la lèvre, agacé de s'être fait avoir.

\- Et… maintenant qu'on a agi… on est quoi ?, souffla Harry.

Le blond s'avança encore et colla son corps contre le sien, sans appuyer, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Et ses lèvres contre celles du brun, il murmura :

\- À partir de lundi, on a toute une année scolaire pour le découvrir…

Leur premier baiser fut bref. Juste une caresse, une vague idée de promesse. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt et s'observèrent longuement, sans bouger, juste en se tenant une main. Harry fit le premier sourire, Draco le premier geste en laissant ses doigts s'écarter, laissant partir la main du brun. Se séparant, ils retournèrent danser. Lorsque le blond finit par quitter le château, suivant un grand nombre d'autres invités qui rentraient chez eux, épuisés mais heureux, ils n'osèrent échanger autre chose qu'une poignée de main devant leurs camarades.

Potter fit partie des quelques élus qui dormirent sur place pour tout nettoyer le lendemain matin. Les mariés, qui avaient quitté les lieux pour leur nuit de noce, revinrent toutefois les aider en début d'après-midi, ainsi que Hagrid, qui, après tout, habitait sur place.

Le mariage fut sur toutes les lèvres les jours suivants, jusque sur le quai du Poudlard express qui, une fois encore, les transportait pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Au bord des rails, Ron serrait sa jeune femme, se retenant de changer d'avis et de sauter dans le train avec elle. Déjà assit à l'intérieur avec Neville, Harry avait longuement cherché Malfoy sans succès, avant de finalement le voir passer en compagnie de Terry Boot dans le couloir longeant sa cabine. Si leur regard s'accrochèrent un instant, aucun des deux ne fit de geste vers l'autre. L'année pouvait commencer…

* * *

**à suivre... **

Voilà, à la base, cette histoire était un OS et se terminait ici, avec une fin légèrement différente qui s'achevait plutôt sur la phrase de Draco "À partir de lundi, on a toute une année scolaire pour le découvrir…". La suite est écrite mais je dois juste corriger quelques petites choses et je posterai bientôt les chapitres suivants.

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du dialogue entre Hermione et Harry qui arrive enfin à se poser les bonnes questions ? :D

Merci pour tout et à bientôt !

Lusaka.


	10. Frustration

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage. Au moment de la rentrée, une huitième année créée pour l'occasion accueille certains anciens élèves, comme Draco et Harry...

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Voilà la suite ! Merci pour votre patience ! ^ ^ J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je ne vous assomme pas plus de blabla inutile et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Frustration.**

Il baissa promptement la tête, évitant de justesse le trait de lumière orange qui crépita longuement dans l'air. Ne laissant aucune chance à son adversaire de recommencer, il répliqua aussitôt par un sort informulé que son rival ne vit pas venir.

\- Merde !, hurla celui-ci, en essayant de se débarrasser de la myriade de chauve-furies qui lui tournaient désormais autour.

Harry croisa les bras et attendit tranquillement que Malfoy trouve un moyen. Il hésita même un bref instant à l'attaquer de nouveau, mais le prof les regardait et n'aurait probablement pas trouvé ça fair-play. Malgré les volatiles l'empêchant de voir correctement, Draco se pencha d'un coup et réattaqua. Puis il lança un aguamenti autour de lui pour faire fuir les sales bêtes. Potter, qui s'était fait avoir se releva bien vite.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider !, cria-t-il ironiquement au blond avant de faire sortir un long jet d'eau de sa baguette à son tour.

Malfoy eut juste le temps de se protéger d'un bouclier pour éviter d'être trempé. Il fixa son ennemi du moment avec un regard noir, lequel ricanait, fier de sa bêtise. Et les sorts repartirent de plus belle. Autour d'eux, dans la Grande Salle, d'autres duels avaient lieu. Hermione s'acharnait sur Neville qui le lui rendait bien. Et comme le groupe des huitièmes années était composé d'un nombre impair d'élèves, trois d'entre eux se battaient ensemble, chacun essayant de marquer le plus de points contre les deux autres. Lorsque l'enseignant mit fin aux duels, les quinze jeunes gens se serrèrent la main, ravis de ce nouveau cours d'entraînement. L'Auror Williamson, qui venait une fois par semaine au château pour leur donner quelques leçons fit, comme à chaque fois, un compte rendu de ce qu'il avait observé, relevant quelques belles actions et donnant des astuces pour se sortir de mauvaises situations.

Certains se donnaient des coups de coude, se félicitant entre eux tout en aidant à remettre en place les grandes tables des quatre maisons.

\- À la semaine prochaine, leur lança Williamson avant de les quitter pour rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie.

La directrice Minerva McGonagall avait bien fait les choses pour les quelques motivés revenus à l'école pour obtenir leur ASPIC. Le jour de la rentrée, après le premier repas du soir de l'année et tandis que tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir, elle avait demandé aux quinze de la suivre. Elle les avait entraînés vers la Tour de l'Horloge, merveilleusement réparée depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts. Au rez-de-chaussée de la tour, dans le petit hall, la directrice ouvrit un passage secret caché par un grand portrait de Damara Dodderidge. Un petit escalier les amena sur un assez grand palier lequel contenait plusieurs divans et fauteuils, quelques étagères de livres et des petites tables de travail. Harry, qui à de nombreuses reprises avait visité cette Tour caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, sut aussitôt que les travaux de reconstruction avait permis de créer cet endroit de toute pièce.

\- Vous êtes ici chez vous, avait alors lancé McGonagall. Cette huitième année ne sera en rien comparable aux autres. Votre objectif est d'obtenir votre ASPIC, rien d'autre. Vous pourrez participer aux événements de l'école, comme les matchs de Quidditch, mais pas être joueurs. Vous pourrez faire gagner ou perdre des points à votre ancienne maison, et manger à la même table que d'habitude, mais vous dormirez tous ensemble ici. De nombreux nouveaux élèves sont en effet arrivés cette année, et les dortoirs habituels sont déjà remplis par les sept années classiques. De plus, vos cours ne seront également pas traditionnels. Ils vous prépareront aux épreuves de fin d'année, bien sûr, mais nous ne pouvions envisager quelque chose de trop scolaire, au vu de l'expérience que vous avez chacun acquis récemment.

Il y avait cinq chambres dans la Tour : deux pour les six filles qui se répartirent un peu par affinités, et trois pour les neuf garçons. Suivant leurs anciennes habitudes, les trois Serdaigles et les trois Poufsouffles se mirent ensemble. Neville, Harry et Draco avaient donc pris la dernière chambre.

Après le cours avec Williamson, ils n'avaient plus rien jusqu'à l'après-midi, occupée par un cours de potions. Si certains d'entre eux, comme Hermione, se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour travailler, la plupart rejoignirent la Tour de l'Horloge.

\- Mot de passe ?, demanda Damara de sa voix douce.

\- Myrtilles confites, répondit Terry Boot en soupirant.

\- Mmmh, ce doit être délicieux, susurra le portrait de la sorcière en s'écartant.

\- Oui, mais ça serait bien d'arrêter de changer, rétorqua le Serdaigle en passant la porte.

\- C'est vrai, insista Padma Patil en le suivant. Un nouveau mot de passe tous les trois jours, c'est pas simple !

\- Comment pourrais-je me contenter d'un seul mot de passe alors que j'ai toutes ces idées de plats formidables !, s'agaça Damara Dodderidge.

\- Mais c'est très bon les myrtilles, on reste là-dessus !, grommela Justin Finch-Fletchley en passant la porte à son tour.

\- Non, attendez, j'ai pensé à…

\- À rien du tout, coupa une voix plus froide que les autres. Si demain matin vous avez encore changé, on ira prévenir la directrice, siffla Malfoy avant d'emprunter le petit escalier.

Neville qui fermait la marche avec Harry jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son camarade.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, lui chuchota-t-il en rejoignant leur petite salle commune.

\- Il est mauvais perdant, ricana le brun.

\- J'ai entendu Potter !, hurla Draco avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Les cours avaient repris depuis déjà plus d'un mois, les vacances de Halloween se profilaient, et l'humeur du Serpentard se dégradait de jour en jour. Pourtant, tout se passait bien, au début. Depuis le mariage de Ron et Hermione, quelques jours avant la rentrée, Harry et lui s'étaient clairement rapprochés et avaient développé une relation plutôt ambiguë. Cependant si Malfoy ne se cachait pas d'être attiré par les hommes, Potter continuait de dire qu'il n'était pas gay. Autour d'eux, personne ne posait de question.

Rapidement, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Malfoy était devenu un quatuor inséparable se disputant la tête de classe des huitièmes années. Malgré tout, Neville passait également du temps avec Hannah, sa petite amie officielle et Hermione trompait régulièrement son mari avec les livres de la bibliothèque. Il n'était donc pas rare de ne voir passer que Draco et Harry dans les couloirs ou le parc, discutant et se chamaillant en plaisantant.

Mais depuis une bonne semaine, le blond semblait irascible et un rien l'agaçait. Potter lui en avait fait la remarque et le blond l'avait envoyé sur les roses.

\- Il est frustré, lança la voix fluette de Daphné Greengrass, la seule autre représentante de la maison Serpentard avec Draco.

Elle s'était assise devant l'un des petits bureaux de la salle commune et sortait ses cahiers, prête à travailler. Harry et Neville s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- Comment ça ?, s'étonna Potter.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte que le Gryffondor était stupide.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a entre vous, lâcha-t-elle, personne ne comprend très bien, mais je le côtoie depuis six ans, et je peux te dire qu'il est frustré.

Neville commença à ricaner. Il poussa son ami du coude et le laissa à ses réflexions. Il avait une partie d'échec à finir avec Hannah. Harry se frotta la nuque et fit un sourire contrit à Daphné avant de la laisser tranquille. Il se remémora le mariage. En fin de soirée, Draco lui avait caressé le torse, montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être juste un ami. Ils s'étaient embrassé, très vite. Rien qu'en repensant à la scène, le cœur de Potter tambourina plus fort. Il monta les petites marches menant à sa chambre et frappa à la porte. Depuis le fauteuil où il s'était vautré, Neville lui jeta un coup d'œil, espérant vivement que son ami arrive enfin à admettre ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Lâche-moi un peu Potter, grommela la voix de Draco qui s'était vautré sur son lit avec un bouquin.

\- Non, répondit seulement le brun en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Dudley veut organiser une grosse fête pour Halloween à Grimmaurd. Tu viendras ?

Le blond le regarda, faisant semblant de réfléchir, et secoua la tête.

\- Mes parents ne me laisseront certainement pas aller à une fête de moldue.

\- C'est une fausse excuse, grinça Harry. Et puis arrête avec tes parents, tu vas pas faire leur vie avec eux !

Les yeux gris furent brusquement traversé par une lueur triste. Il haussa les épaules, et retournant à sa lecture, murmura :

\- Avec qui sinon…

De nouveau Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il devait lui dire, lui faire comprendre. Que même s'il ne le montrait pas, même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à avoir plus d'intimité avec lui, il n'en était pas moins accroché. Il leva un bras et posa sa main sur la joue pâle. Malfoy releva la tête, surpris par ce geste.

\- Pardonne-moi Draco, murmura le brun en le regardant fixement. Je…

\- Et puis merde, le coupa Malfoy en s'avançant.

Il attrapa Harry par l'épaule et le serra contre lui dans une accolade maladroite et brute.

\- Tu fais chier, souffla-t-il dans le cou du brun.

\- Pardon…

Malfoy le repoussa tout aussi vivement et se recala sur son oreiller.

\- Ça va, je viendrai. Mais laisse-moi maintenant, je dois finir ça pour demain. Hermione l'a déjà lu et elle n'arrête pas de dire à quel point ce livre a changé sa vision du monde des potions. Ça m'agace.

Harry lui lança un sourire moqueur et sortit de la chambre, emportant avec lui son balai. L'équipe des Gryffondors s'entraînait ce matin-là, et la capitaine Ginny Weasley avait accepté qu'il participe pour se défouler un peu. Il ne retrouva ses amis qu'au moment du déjeuner.

\- Tu aurais pu te changer, lui fit remarquer Hermione en plissant le nez.

\- Et rater le repas ?, s'offusqua Harry. Sûrement pas !

Neville délaissa un instant Hannah à la table Poufsouffle pour venir se glisser jusqu'à lui.

\- Alors ?, lui souffla-t-il avec un mouvement suggestif des sourcils.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Hermione releva la tête, soudain très intéressée. Harry poussa un profond soupir.

\- Vous êtes chiants avec ça.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent et le traitèrent d'idiot avant d'enchaîner sur autre chose. Ils n'insistaient jamais longtemps. Depuis le mariage, Potter n'avait plus rien tenté envers Malfoy, mais c'était son problème. Ils commencèrent à parler de la fête de Halloween, rapidement rejoints par Ginny. Ils imaginèrent leur costume et s'amusèrent à monter un plan pour faire peur à Dudley, lui faisant croire qu'ils avaient invité un vrai vampire. La fin de semaine passa rapidement et les vacances furent là. Parmi les quinze, seuls Neville, Hannah, Daphné et quelques autres restaient sur place. Harry charria longuement son ami, persuadé que la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec lui allait se transformer en nid d'amour.

\- Vous ne faites rien sur mon lit Londubat !, prévint Draco en serrant malgré tout la main du Gryffondor avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express.

Hermione trépigna d'impatience durant tout le trajet et se jeta enfin dans les bras de son mari sur le quai à l'arrivée. Ron était venu avec Dudley.

\- Oh c'est sympa de venir me chercher !, ricana Harry qui savait très bien que son cousin était en réalité venu pour essayer d'apercevoir Susan Bones avant qu'elle ne parte avec ses parents.

\- Ouais, ouais, salut, lui répondit le blond avant de filer vers la jeune femme qu'il venait de repérer un peu plus loin.

\- Tu rentres comment ?, lui demanda soudain Malfoy qui restait seul sur le quai avec lui.

\- Sauf si Dudley met trois plombes, je rentre avec lui et les deux amoureux, répondit Harry en désignant Hermione et Ron qui ne se lâchaient plus. On va quelques jours au Terrier et ensuite je réintègre Grimmaurd. Et toi ?

\- Direct au Manoir, répondit Malfoy en haussant les épaules. Bon, j'attends ton hibou pour la soirée, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

\- Ça marche.

Harry lui serra la main et la garda un tout petit peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais Draco finit par récupérer ses doigts et le quitta. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le mur magique. Quelqu'un s'approcha alors de lui.

\- Bon, ils sont tous en train de roucouler, grommela Ginny. Même Dudley. On y va et ils nous rejoignent ?

Harry approuva, peu enclin à voir ses amis s'embrasser pendant des heures alors que lui même n'avait personne pour le faire.

\- Des nouvelles de Dean ?, demanda-t-il innocemment à la rouquine tandis qu'ils marchaient dans Londres en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

Ginny lui jeta un regard rieur avant de lui parler des progrès que Dean et Seamus avaient fait sur leur projet d'ouvrir une boîte de nuit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Ils ont trouvé la salle mais ils font des travaux d'agrandissements. Comme ils sont obligés de creuser, ils attendent les autorisations. C'est long, expliqua-t-elle.

\- T'es toujours bien avec lui ?, demanda Harry en lui souriant.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ils avaient réussi à aller au-delà de leur rupture et leur amitié n'en était que plus renforcée. Ginny sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par se lancer.

\- Et toi ? Tu... tu m'expliques un peu ?

\- Que veux tu savoir ?, s'étonna sincèrement Harry.

\- Il y a pas mal de rumeurs à l'école sur toi et Draco. Apparemment, il s'est passé un truc pendant le mariage de Ron ?

Le brun se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Non, pas vraiment, grommela-t-il, contrarié d'apprendre qu'il était encore sujet aux rumeurs. C'était juste après le strip-tease, on... on s'est rapproché. Un peu, éluda-t-il. Mais c'est vraiment pas grand-chose, s'agaça-t-il.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive ?, s'étonna Ginny. Ça ne me pose aucun problème.

\- Non, mais il n'y a rien, lui assura Harry d'un ton ni convaincant, ni convaincu.

La jeune femme n'insista pas. Elle préféra annoncer, mine de rien, que Charlie était là aussi pendant les vacances et que si cela ne lui posait pas de problème, elle l'avait invité à la soirée de Halloween.

\- Tu as très bien fait !

\- Tu pourras peut-être discuter un peu avec lui, ajouta-t-elle en poussant enfin la porte du bar.

Harry se renfrogna, comprenant enfin la ruse de Ginny. Mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Charlie était gay, depuis toujours, et il pourrait peut-être l'aider à comprendre certaines choses. Mais ce début de vacances l'aida en réalité à oublier un peu Malfoy. Une autre préoccupation, autrement plus contraignante pour lui, le submergea. Ron ne cessait de parler du plaisir qu'il avait à travailler avec George au magasin. Pour autant, il savait que cela n'allait pas durer car à la rentrée, il voulait aller à l'école des Aurors avec Neville. Et, évidemment, il ne cessait d'encourager Harry à prendre la même décision qui, en matière de travail comme en matière de relation amoureuse, ne parvenait à prendre aucune décision.

Le brun fut donc presque soulagé de rentrer à Grimmaurd au bout de quelques jours. Depuis plusieurs mois, il partageait la maison avec Dudley. Ce dernier avait réquisitionné tout un étage pour se faire une chambre, mais également une salle d'entraînement avec pas mal de matériel de musculation et de boxe. Il laissait Harry venir pendant ses séances. Le brun s'installait dans un coin et le regardait bouger son grand corps désormais bien musclé.

\- C'est quand déjà ton prochain match?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Avant... Noël..., répondit Big-D d'un ton essoufflé tout en courant sur un tapis.

\- On s'est dit qu'on viendrait tous t'encourager, t'es d'accord ?

Le blond hocha la tête et leva le pouce en l'air pour répondre. Très vite, il quitta le tapis et se plaça devant un sac. Il commença à frapper avec rapidité, tournant sans cesse autour du sac.

\- Ça avance avec Susan ?, demanda encore Harry.

Dudley donna encore quelques coups de poings et s'arrêta, attrapant une serviette et une bouteille d'eau.

\- Je peux pas parler et boxer en même temps, reprocha-t-il à son cousin.

\- Je sais, excuse moi. C'est juste que... Ron me met la pression et j'ai besoin d'évacuer, de penser à autre chose.

Dudley hocha la tête, comprenant, tout en buvant une longue rasade d'eau.

\- Et... du coup, Susan ?, insista Harry en souriant.

\- Ça va, reconnut le blond. Elle sera là pour Halloween.

\- Avoue que c'est pour l'inviter elle que tu as eu l'idée de faire cette fête, le taquina Harry.

Abandonnant l'espoir de pouvoir finir sa séance correctement, Dudley s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur.

\- Elle est vraiment chouette, répondit-il. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas mais je ne l'ai pas invitée que pour la fête.

\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai été un peu long à la gare l'autre jour. Je demandais à ses parents si elle pouvait passer la fin des vacances chez nous. Ils ont accepté mais je crois que c'est surtout parce que je suis ton cousin. Tu as une bonne influence.

\- Ils apprendront à te connaître pour toi-même, t'inquiète, le rassura Harry. En tout cas c'est cool ! Pas de souci pour qu'elle vienne ici. Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse un peu la maison d'ailleurs ? Je reviendrai que pour la fête.

\- Tu irais où ?

\- Au Terrier je suppose, répondit Harry en grimaçant d'avance.

Il n'avait pas très envie de réentendre les recommandations de Ron et Hermione à propos de sa vie professionnelle.

\- Ou chez Neville ?

\- Non, il est resté avec Hannah à Pouldard. Sa Grand-Mère est toujours hospitalisée et je pense qu'être tout seul chez lui l'aurait déprimé.

\- Ah. Et chez Draco?

La naïveté de son cousin sur les relations qu'il avait avec Malfoy arrangeait souvent Harry. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il se surprit à réfléchir à l'idée de Dudley. Oserait-il s'incruster chez Malfoy pendant les vacances ? Il pourrait. Cela lui permettrait d'apprendre encore un peu plus à le connaître et surtout... de remercier sa mère.

\- Tu sais quoi Big-D, s'amusa-t-il, c'est pas con comme idée. Je vais direct lui envoyer un hibou.

\- En tout cas merci, j'espère bien progresser avec Susan.

Harry leva à son tour ses pouces en l'air et sortit de la petite salle d'entraînement pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Il avait peint les mur en bleu pâle, à la va vite. Au moins cela faisait clair et propre. Il écrivit rapidement son courrier et lança à Dudley depuis l'escalier qu'il allait sur le chemin de traverse pour la poster. Depuis la mort de Hedwige, il n'avait pu se résoudre à reprendre une chouette. Il confiait donc son courrier à la poste sorcière. Choisissant un petit hibou rapide, il regarda sa lettre disparaître derrière les toits. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience que son cœur battait fort et qu'il avait vraiment envie de revoir Malfoy.

* * *

**à suivre... **

Bon Harry, il va falloir te bouger là ! :D Que pensez-vous de son attitude ? Il n'arrive pas à se décider, mais pourtant...

J'espère que cela vous plaît. Le chapitre 10 sera disponible jeudi ou vendredi prochain ! ^ ^ Merci encore à tous pour vos messages, c'est très encourageants, merci aussi pour les favs et follows ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit signe de votre passage ! Bisous !

Lusaka.


	11. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage. Au moment de la rentrée, une huitième année créée pour l'occasion accueille certains anciens élèves, comme Draco et Harry... Dans le chapitre précédent, Harry demandait à Draco s'il pouvait passer la fin des vacances au manoir afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à Dudley et Susan à Grimmaurd...

**Petit post it :** Nous sommes vendredi, jour des nouveaux chapitres ! :D J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Merci à tous les lecteurs/trices en tout cas, et particulièrement à ceux qui laissent une review. C'est tellement chouette d'avoir vos réactions, ça crée de vrais échanges entre nous et j'adore ça. Merci du coup à Mimily, Ju et Juste hp, à qui je ne peux répondre en privé. Merci beaucoup, vous êtes formidables ! Je vous laisse à cette lecture sans plus de blabla inutile. Bisous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : Retrouvailles. **

D'un côté, il y avait le destin. Ce chemin soit disant tout tracé auquel certaines personnes croyaient très fort. Mais son destin à lui aurait dû s'arrêter en même temps que celui de Voldemort, et de toute façon, Harry n'avait jamais cru au hasard, ni au destin. De l'autre côté, donc, c'était l'inconnu. Le mystère de la décision et du choix multiple.

Tandis qu'il se promenait sur le chemin de traverse, ignorant les regards insistants que les passants posaient sur lui, il réfléchissait à toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui. L'école des Aurors, autre chose, se marier, ou pas, s'isoler un peu ou s'exposer encore. Et Malfoy. Que faire avec Malfoy ? Il ne pouvait plus nier l'attirance qu'il ressentait. Depuis le mariage, il rêvait parfois de reposer ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il aimait de plus en plus parler avec lui, se promener dans les couloirs du château ou dans le parc, ou juste prendre des notes en cours à ses côtés. Certains gestes ambigus venaient parfois faire battre son cœur plus fort. Mais il n'avait à aucun moment trouvé le moyen d'aller plus loin. Ce qui avait fini par agacer le blond, il le comprenait à présent.

Tout à sa réflexion, il ne vit pas le hibou qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Il sursauta lorsque l'animal poussa un petit cri en lui tendant une enveloppe avant de repartir vers la poste des sorciers. Harry ouvrit la réponse de Malfoy. L'écriture était élégante mais précipitée.

_"Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que Dudley et Bones vont faire ensemble seuls dans une si grande maison et je comprends l'urgence de ta situation. Tu peux venir quand tu veux chez moi." _

Lorsque Harry atterrit quelques instants plus tard dans la cheminée de Grimmaurd, il avait encore le large sourire qui était apparu en lisant la lettre.

\- Et bien, tu as l'air heureux, se moqua une voix dans un coin de la cuisine.

\- Hey Charlie !

Potter se précipita vers l'invité surprise et le prit dans ses bras au lieu de lui serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- Ah ok, on fait un câlin.

Le rouquin rigola en serrant Harry à son tour et ils se séparèrent, taquins.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'avoir autant manqué.

\- Bah depuis le mariage, on n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de se voir. Et... mais... qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?, s'arrêta soudain Harry en regardant enfin le visage de son ami.

\- Cette égratignure ? C'est rien ! Tu verrais celle que j'ai dans le dos ! Un vrai combattant !

Si le ton était léger, Potter ne douta pas un seul instant qu'il avait dû souffrir. Une balafre lui traversait la joue droite, de la tempe jusqu'à la mâchoire.

\- Brûlure, finit par lui expliquer Charlie en se servant un verre d'eau. J'ai trop joué avec le feu. L'avantage c'est qu'ils m'ont forcé à prendre des vacances pour quelques semaines. Donc je m'incruste à la soirée de Dudley ! Et avec la gueule que je me tape tant que la brûlure n'est pas complètement guérie, je suis certain de gagner le concours de déguisement !

\- Euh... on fait un concours ?, s'étonna Harry qui pensa d'un coup que son costume de loup-garou ne lui ferait jamais rien gagner.

\- Ben... c'est ce que Ginny m' a dit.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, on fait un concours.

Les deux jeunes gens furent rejoints par Dudley qui avait entendu leurs voix depuis l'étage. Charlie expliqua qu'il était arrivé la veille au terrier et qu'il avait voulu leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter, de la fête, de boxe, des dragons, jusqu'à ce que Charlie se souvienne d'un détail.

\- Mais au fait, j'oubliais. Pourquoi tu souriais aussi stupidement quand tu es rentré ?

\- Je ne souris jamais stupidement, s'agaça Harry en lançant un accio sur un bol contenant quelques bonbons.

\- À d'autres ! Tu avais l'air d'un imbécile heureux.

Et sans raison particulière, cette question sembla rappeler quelque chose à Dudley qui demanda soudain :

\- Au fait, Draco peut t'accueillir chez lui ou pas ?

Harry se mit aussitôt à rougir sous le regard entendu et ironique de Charlie.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, murmura Potter.

\- Génial ! Je vais prévenir Susan.

Dudley les quitta pour, à son tour, se rendre sur le chemin de traverse et envoyer sa lettre. Il s'était habitué aux excentricités du monde de son cousin et l'amour aidant, il les trouvait même plutôt sympathiques. De nouveau seuls, Charlie et Harry restèrent silencieux un temps.

\- Vas-y, finit par grommeler le brun. Balance ta blague.

\- Ah mais je n'ai aucune blague à faire. J'ai juste entendu dire qu'il y avait des rumeurs à l'école sur toi et Malfoy et là j'apprends que tu vas passer tes vacances chez lui. Du coup, j'attends juste de savoir si tu vas me parler un peu ou pas.

Harry resta silencieux, maudissant Ginny qui n'avait visiblement pas su tenir sa langue.

\- Bien, alors laisse-moi deviner, s'amusa Charlie. Au mariage, je vous ai vu vous enlacer tendrement en fin de soirée. J'imagine que les retrouvailles à la rentrée ont été émouvantes. Je sais que vous avez un dortoir à part avec les autres huitièmes années et que tu t'es arrangé pour te retrouver dans la même chambre que lui. Du coup, vous ne pouvez déjà plus vous passer l'un de l'autre et...

\- Tu n'y es pas, l'arrêta Harry, très sérieux.

\- Oh, dommage, j'aimais bien mon histoire.

Charlie cessa de l'embêter et attendit qu'il se décide à se livrer de lui-même. Potter poussa un profond soupir et se lança. Après tout, s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait l'aider, c'était bien lui.

\- Je suis un connard, lâcha-t-il.

Charlie fronça aussitôt les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela.

\- Harry, si je sais bien quelque chose sur toi c'est que tu n'es pas un connard.

\- Si. Parce que je laisse Malfoy dans son coin alors que, clairement, il pourrait se passer un truc entre nous. Mais... je n'y arrive pas. J'ai... peur.

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout ! J'ai peur qu'il me laisse, peur de me planter, peur de plus jamais avoir le cœur qui cogne en le regardant, peur de l'année prochaine. Et peur aussi de faire l'amour, acheva-t-il en murmurant.

\- Ok. On va discuter Harry, très sérieusement. La peur qu'il te laisse ou de ne plus avoir le cœur qui s'emballe, tu auras toujours peur de ça. C'est le principe d'être amoureux. Tu tiens tellement à la personne que tu as peur, c'est normal. Mais c'est compensé par le bonheur d'être enfin avec la personne que tu aimes. Tu sais, à la juste place, au bon moment.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné. Charlie en parlait très bien, et pourtant il était célibataire. Mais le rouquin poursuivait.

\- Ta peur de l'année prochaine, il va falloir que tu l'affrontes. Si tu ne veux pas faire Auror, on s'en fiche. Fais autre chose. Inscris-toi à des clubs, fais ce que tu veux. Les idées te viendront plus tard. Et pour finir, murmura le rouquin, faire l'amour, même avec un homme, n'a rien d'effrayant.

\- Si, le reprit Harry en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes. Je pourrais mal faire, me planter.

\- Non, pas si tu es sincèrement attaché à l'autre.

Il le laissa intégrer tout ça et reprit son sourire machiavélique et moqueur.

\- Après si tu veux, je peux aussi te montrer !

\- Charlie !, s'offusqua Potter.

\- Je plaisante !, se défendit le rouquin en levant ses mains. par contre, je peux te donner des trucs, des astuces. Pour que ça soit agréable.

\- Ça ira, le remercia Harry en lui tirant la langue. Je n'en suis pas encore là.

\- Bon, alors que s'est-il passé entre vous vraiment ?

\- Rien, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. On est... ami. On discute bien. Mais des fois j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi.

\- Pourquoi tu te retiens ?

\- Parce que ça déclencherait tout, et je ne suis pas prêt.

Charlie lui fit remarquer que si le temps faisait toujours son affaire, certaines obsessions ne pouvaient partir qu'avec un peu d'action.

\- Si tu restes à te demander ce que tu veux faire dans ta vie sans jamais rien essayer, et bien... tu ne sauras jamais si tu es sur ton vrai chemin.

\- Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu joues au philosophe ?, se moqua Harry.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation jusqu'au retour de Dudley puis Charlie prit congé d'eux. Une heure après son départ, Harry recevait un hibou de Ron qui lui demandait d'être prudent chez Malfoy et qu'il allait bien falloir, à un moment donné, qu'il lui parle un peu ce qu'il se passait avec le Serpentard. Potter se sentit coupable. Il en avait effectivement parlé avec Charlie et même Hermione durant le mariage, mais son meilleur ami ne savait toujours rien de plus que ce que les autres avaient pu lui dire. Il lui répondit qu'il lui dirait tout à la fête de Halloween. Il proposa ensuite son costume de loup-garou à Dudley qui le remercia chaleureusement. Il lui allait bien mieux qu'à lui. Harry n'avait plus tellement d'idée de costume et se disait que cela pourrait être un argument pour sortir du Manoir Malfoy avec Draco. Il appréhendait un peu de revoir ses parents, mais cela restait supportable face au plaisir qu'il avait de revoir le blond. Il passa le reste de la semaine à se renseigner sur des clubs de sorciers pouvant l'intéresser et l'occuper une fois son ASPIC en poche. La recherche d'un métier n'avait pas un caractère urgent puisqu'il avait largement de quoi vivre au fond de son coffre à Gringotts, sans compter la prime qu'il recevait chaque mois grâce à la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin première classe.

Malgré tout, il avait un besoin vital de se sentir utile. Plusieurs clubs sur le Quidditch retinrent son attention, mais il ne s'y voyait pas pour autant. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Enfin ce fut le jour de l'arrivée de Susan. La veille Dudley avait passé la journée à nettoyer la maison, à la ranger et à demander à Harry de l'aider avec quelques sorts. Le blond était même sorti acheter quelques plantes vertes ce qui lui avait valu des remerciements de Potter qui trouvait qu'il était le parfait colocataire. La jeune femme arriva avec un léger sac en bandoulière, à peine dérangée par la suie de la cheminée. Harry l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. La Poufsouffle était quelqu'un de très sympathique qui l'avait soutenu lors du retour de Voldemort et qui avait combattu très courageusement lors de différentes batailles avec les autres membres de l'AD. Ils discutèrent un peu des vacances lorsque Dudley les rejoignit. Harry fut heureux de voir à quel point les deux jeunes gens étaient à l'aise, malgré leur différence de situation. Le moldu et la sorcière faisaient la paire, sans aucun doute.

Il prépara ensuite ses affaires et les laissa, non sans un dernier clin d'œil vers son cousin. Avant de rejoindre le manoir Malfoy, il avait promis de faire un détour par la maison d'Andromeda Tonks, afin de revoir son très jeune filleul. Il fut impressionné de constater que le bébé de Remus et Tonks d'à peine plus d'un an marchait déjà et s'amusait beaucoup à se regarder dans un miroir en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux. Il resta avec eux jusqu'en fin d'après midi. Malfoy lui ayant donné le code d'accès par cheminette du Manoir, il quitta Andromeda directement par la cheminée. Il arriva à l'heure prévue au beau milieu du salon de la famille Malfoy. Draco était assis sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé, feuilletant un livre négligemment. En voyant apparaître Potter, il se leva, égal à lui-même et s'approcha pour lui serrer la main.

\- Alors comme ça tu te fais virer de chez toi ?, lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante.

\- Une invasion d'amoureux, j'ai préféré partir, répondit Harry du tac au tac avec un sourire.

Ils s'observaient, amusés et heureux sans se le dire de se revoir après ces premiers jours de vacances forçant leur séparation. Ils se lâchèrent finalement la main et Malfoy entraîna le brun dans la maison, vers un autre salon, beaucoup plus grand et contenant une longue table de réception. Le brun ne reconnut en rien le manoir qu'il avait autrefois aperçu lors de son arrestation par les mangemorts. Le lieu qu'il voyait était ouvert, décoré dans les tons beiges, propre, beau. Tout à son observation, il ne vit pas tout de suite approcher Narcissa et Lucius, l'une avec un grand sourire, l'autre, un visage beaucoup plus fermé.

\- Père, mère, je ne vous présente pas, lança Draco avec un léger signe de tête entendu.

\- Bonjour Harry, lança la blonde en lui tendant la main. Heureuse de savoir que le passé peut être laissé à sa place.

\- Madame Malfoy, répondit Harry avec tout le respect qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix, je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour l'acte de courage que vous avez eu.

Il lui prit la main et s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

\- Vous avez sauvé notre monde, ajouta-t-il en se redressant, très sérieux.

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à un tel éloge, Narcissa le regardait, papillonnant des paupières et les pommettes légèrement plus rouges. Draco lui-même fixait Potter, avec un mélange de fierté et de surprise.

\- Je vous saurai gré de ne pas trop séduire ma femme Monsieur Potter, lança alors la voix aristocrate de Lucius qui s'approchait. Je la soupçonne d'avoir un faible pour vous depuis qu'elle sait que Draco et vous êtes amis.

\- Lucius, tu es bête, minauda Narcissa en se tournant vers son mari.

Malfoy senior serra la main de Potter, sans sourire, malgré la légère boutade qu'il venait de faire.

\- Car vous êtes amis, n'est-ce pas ?, insista-t-il sans lâcher la main du brun.

\- Père..., soupira Draco.

\- Que craignez-vous Monsieur Malfoy?, demanda Harry en resserrant légèrement la main du blond. Que tout ça soit une mascarade pour vous approcher et vous espionner ?

\- Peut-être, soupçonna le blond en plissant les yeux et sans détendre ses doigts lui-même.

\- Lucius..., siffla Narcissa en posant une main sur le bras de son mari.

Harry lâcha aussitôt la main de Malfoy et passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte Monsieur Malfoy. Votre fils est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

\- Bien !, trancha alors Draco en se décalant et en poussant Harry vers la sortie. On se revoit pour le dîner.

Ils quittèrent le salon sans un mot et empruntèrent l'escalier dans le hall d'entrée. En silence, ils marchèrent sur le tapis moelleux du couloir de l'étage jusqu'à la dernière porte que le blond désigna.

\- Ma chambre. La tienne est en face.

Il ouvrit en effet une seconde porte et laissa passer Potter. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, un fauteuil, un petit bureau et une armoire. Le tout dans des tons pastels. Harry posa son sac sur le lit, appréciant l'endroit.

\- Désolé pour mon père, il est un peu parano.

\- Non ça va, le rassura Harry. Je peux le comprendre. Merci pour ton accueil en tout cas.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu irais plutôt au Terrier.

\- J'y étais déjà les premiers jours de vacances. et figure-toi que c'est Dudley qui a pensé à toi.

\- Il voulait vraiment que tu lui laisses la maison, rigola Malfoy.

\- Je crois oui.

\- Je... je l'aime bien ton cousin.

Harry fit semblant d'être choqué : écarquillant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche, il porta la main à son cœur et recula théâtralement de quelques pas.

\- C'est bon Potter, n'en fais pas trop, grogna Draco en se dirigeant vers les grandes fenêtres. Au mariage on avait un peu discuté lui et moi. Il est bourrin et pas très malin, mais pour un moldu, il est plutôt sympa.

-Tu serais surpris du nombre de moldus plutôt sympas qui existent de part le monde et, en contre partie, des connards sorciers qui se croient tout permis.

\- Tu fais allusion à quelqu'un en particulier ?, lança Draco en se retournant vers lui.

\- Oui. Toi, ton père et quelques autres. Mais ce qui est bien avec les connards, poursuivit Harry en s'approchant à son tour de la grande fenêtre, c'est que certains arrivent à changer. Dudley en était un sacré aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Des détraqueurs.

\- Ah.

Harry se cala contre la fenêtre et observa le parc qui tout doucement, disparaissait dans la nuit tombante. Il savait que Malfoy le regardait et sentait les yeux gris le transpercer. Il releva la tête et l'observa en retour. Ils se fixèrent, sans rien dire. Parfois un léger sourire détendait leurs lèvres. Harry avait des envies, ou juste des idées d'envies qui lui passaient par la tête : tendre la main et prendre celle de son hôte. Lui caresser une joue. Glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds. S'approcher, le prendre dans ses bras. Les images défilaient dans son esprit, imaginant les réactions de Draco pour chacune.

\- Tu bandes Potter, murmura soudain Malfoy avec son sourire dans les yeux.

\- Mais non !, s'exclama Harry en se redressant brusquement.

\- Si. Tu me regardes et tu bandes.

Harry s'écarta nerveusement de la fenêtre et alla vers son sac qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit machinalement quelques affaires, essayant de se calmer. Il n'avait pas senti son érection venir et il était plutôt gêné. Malfoy n'insista pas. Il regarda encore un peu vers le parc avant de proposer à son invité un mini concert après le dîner.

\- Où ça ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- Dans ma chambre, répondit Draco. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta virginité sera préservée.

Potter n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer : un son de clochette sorti de nulle part les invitait à descendre pour le repas.

* * *

**à suivre... **

Un concert privé dans la chambre de Malfoy ! Qui veut réserver son siège ? :P

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'être là, merci d'être vous ! Bisous et à vendredi prochain !

Lusaka.


	12. La caresse d'un violoncelle

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage. Au moment de la rentrée, une huitième année créée pour l'occasion accueille certains anciens élèves, comme Draco et Harry... Dans le chapitre précédent, Harry commence la deuxième partie de ses vacances au manoir Malfoy.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour. Pas de blabla aujourd'hui. Juste un énorme MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! Ces échanges me sont précieux. Mimily et Guest, merci pour vos messages auxquels je regrette de ne pouvoir mieux répondre par mp ! ^ ^ Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : La caresse d'un violoncelle.**

Dans la salle à manger du Manoir, la table avait été mise pour quatre sur une table ronde, avec nappe blanche et couverts en argent. Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy qui les attendaient.

\- J'avais un souvenir moins luxueux de votre Manoir, lâcha Harry en s'installant. Je vous félicite, il est magnifique.

\- Merci Harry, répondit Narcissa. Il faut dire que... à l'époque, nos préoccupations n'étaient pas tellement à la décoration. Vous-Savez-Qui ne nous...

\- Voldemort, la coupa Harry sans animosité aucune, mais en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La blonde resta interdite un instant. Les trois Malfoy l'observaient avec quelque chose dans les yeux qui ressemblait à du malaise.

\- Je ne voulais pas me montrer grossier, s'expliqua Harry. Mais je prends à cœur de faire comprendre à mon entourage que la peur du nom n'a plus lieu d'être et que c'est en mettant des mots sur ce qui nous effraie que l'on peut commencer à moins s'inquiéter.

\- Je... je comprends, le rassura Narcissa. Vous avez eu raison de me reprendre Harry. Mais si vous le voulez bien, changeons de sujet.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Harry en lui souriant.

Les plats arrivèrent à cet instant, servis par un elfe de maison correctement habillé et le repas se poursuivit sans autre anicroche. Lucius lui-même parvint à participer à la conversation. Après le dessert, ils sortirent de table et s'installèrent dans la partie salon avec des tisanes. Harry en profita pour sortir un petit paquet de sa poche. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant d'expliquer.

\- Avant de venir chez vous, j'ai passé la journée avec votre sœur, Andromeda.

Narcissa se redressa sur son siège.

\- Elle a simplement profité que je venais ici pour... Tenez.

Il tendit le petit paquet vers Lucius et Narcissa. Cette dernière le prit, les mains légèrement tremblantes et défit l'emballage discret. Un album photo. À l'intérieur, Andromeda avait glissé des photos d'elle et de Teddy surtout. Il y avait une petite note à la fin qui s'échappa de l'album. Draco la ramassa et la tendit à sa mère qui durant toute la lecture, laissa couler des larmes silencieuses de ses yeux bleus. Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Lucius aider sa femme à se relever et la prendre dans ses bras, lui-même assez touché. Malfoy senior semblait aimer sa femme, vraiment.

Draco avait récupéré l'album et regardait les photos du bébé sans rien dire.

\- C'est ton petit cousin, lui lança Harry en souriant. Il s'appelle Ted Lupin et il est incroyable. Je... je suis son parrain.

\- Merci Harry, parvint à dire Narcissa.

Elle lui prit les mains.

\- C'était le geste que j'attendais depuis longtemps pour reprendre contact avec Andromeda. Elle.. elle m'a terriblement manqué.

\- Je pense qu'elle en sera ravie, lui répondit Potter.

Les deux jeunes s'éclipsèrent ensuite pour remonter vers les chambres. Sur le chemin, Draco lui demanda ce que cela faisait d'être parrain.

\- J'essaye d'être le plus présent possible, répondit Harry. J'ai aménagé une chambre pour lui à Grimmaurd et... je sais pas. Je veux faire partie de sa vie, qu'il n'ait jamais aucune hésitation à venir vers moi.

Malfoy ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et invita Harry à entrer. La pièce était assez similaire à la chambre des invités, sauf qu'il y avait davantage d'affaires. Des livres traînaient sur le bureau, quelques vêtements attendaient d'être rangés sur une chaise, et le lit était fait mais froissé. La chambre vivait, tout simplement.

\- C'était intéressant tout à l'heure ton discours sur les mots qu'il faut mettre sur ses peurs, lança alors le blond mine de rien en se penchant derrière son armoire.

Il en sortit un étui assez imposant qu'il posa sur son lit. Harry l'observait sans rien dire.

\- Tu arriverais à appliquer ce beau principe à tous les domaines de ta vie ?, lança encore Malfoy en ouvrant l'étui, dévoilant un magnifique violoncelle.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, murmura Harry en le regardant resserrer les crins de son archet. Et tu as raison, je devrais au moins essayer.

Draco prit son instrument par le manche et se dirigea vers un tabouret qui faisait face à un confortable fauteuil. Il prit le temps de s'installer en calant la pique du violoncelle sur le tapis moelleux. Potter était toujours debout, au milieu de la chambre. Draco lui désigna le fauteuil du bout de son archet et le brun s'y assit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour Malfoy lui jouerait du violoncelle.

Le blond fit glisser son archet sur les cordes, à vide, vérifiant l'accord.

\- Pendant la guerre, murmura-t-il tout en réglant les clefs, je n'arrivais plus à jouer. Ça me crispait, j'étais trop nerveux. J'ai recommencé après le mariage de Weasley. Je ne suis pas un pro, prévint-il en se calant un peu mieux sur le tabouret. Mais j'ai pensé... je sais pas...

\- Ça me plaît, le coupa Harry avec un sourire. Je n'y connais rien en musique classique, mais ça me plaît.

Malfoy hocha la tête et ferma les yeux se concentrant. Il posa ses doigts fins sur le manche et lança une douce mélodie qui montait et descendait dans les graves. Parfois c'était doux, parfois l'archet accrochait la corde exprès comme pour attaquer la musique. Le cœur de Potter s'emballait. Il trouvait le blond magnifique. Il regardait les mains bouger avec envie, il voyait les yeux gris s'entrouvrirent parfois et fixer le manche de l'instrument et il enviait le violoncelle posé là, contre le corps de cet homme. Bientôt, la musique ralentit et s'arrêta sur une note longue que Malfoy étira sur tout l'archet. Le silence parut agressif juste après ce beau moment.

\- Et ben..., murmura Harry. Merci.

Draco haussa les épaules, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire ne lui avait rien coûté. Mais Potter sentait sa gêne et son inquiétude.

\- C'était très beau, le rassura-t-il aussitôt. Autant la musique que... que toi.

Les joues pâles rosirent légèrement.

\- Tu vois, rigola le brun, j'essaie de mettre des mots sur mes peurs.

\- Tu as peur de me trouver beau ?, demanda Malfoy. Tout le monde me trouve beau !

Harry lui tira la langue et le traita de narcissique pédant. Draco ricana en se levant pour poser son instrument à même le sol, sur la tranche.

\- Mais oui, murmura Harry derrière lui. J'ai peur de te trouver beau.

\- Du coup, lâcha Malfoy sur le même ton et en s'asseyant par terre sur le tapis, à côté du violoncelle, tu te forces à me voir moche pour ne plus avoir peur ?

Harry secoua la tête. Les yeux gris l'hypnotisaient dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre.

\- Non, je vis dans la peur, avoua-t-il avant de rire doucement. Putain, ce que c'est con, ajouta-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière. Pardon...

\- Ça serait pas mal que tu arrêtes aussi de t'excuser à tout bout de champ. Surtout si tu t'excuses d'être con, ajouta Draco. Parce que t'as pas fini.

\- Hey !

Potter attrapa le coussin qui lui calait le dos et le balança sur le blond qui le rattrapa avec un cri et une mise en garde aussitôt.

\- Fais gaffe au violoncelle !

\- Je sais viser Malfoy, rétorqua Harry avant de croiser les bras.

\- Moi aussi.

Et le coussin lui atterrit en pleine figure. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Draco avait reprit la parole.

\- Tu aurais moins peur si je te disais comment moi je te trouve ?

Harry avait toujours les mains agrippées sur le coussin, devant sa tête. Il l'abaissa et le serra contre son ventre, comme pour calmer le nœud qui s'y formait. Il ferma les yeux et se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Alors je te trouve..., commença Draco d'une voix basse et sans quitter le profil du brun. Fort... mais agaçant. Beau... et loyal. Je te trouve surtout... terriblement excitant.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Harry laissa un sourire effleurer ses lèvres.

\- Ok..., murmura-t-il.

\- Tu as moins peur ?, demanda Malfoy en se relevant.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais c'est toujours bon à savoir.

Entendant du mouvement il rouvrit les yeux. Draco avait reprit son violoncelle et s'était réinstallé comme avant. À la différence prêt qu'il avait ouvert les boutons de sa chemise et collait désormais son instrument directement contre sa peau nue. Il plaqua l'archet sur les cordes et se contenta de jouer une suite de notes, longues, graves, qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

\- T'aimerais essayer ?, demanda-t-il à Harry qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, cherchant discrètement à apercevoir le torse pâle derrière l'instrument.

Potter hésita mais se décida enfin à jouer la carte de la séduction.

\- Essayer quoi ?, susurra-t-il.

Draco le regarda un instant avant de sourire doucement.

\- Ça y est, tu n'as plus peur ?

Oh si il avait peur. Il sentait le vide en lui, le précipice au bord duquel il était perché. Il ne savait plus s'il devait sauter ou reculer pour se sauver.

\- Juste le violoncelle pour ce soir, lui proposa alors Malfoy en descendant du tabouret et en lui tendant l'archet.

Harry se leva, prit l'archet comme il put et s'installa à la place du blond. Ce dernier resta devant lui pour rectifier l'emplacement de ses doigts sur l'archet, lui demandant à deux reprises de se laisser faire et d'être plus souple. Puis, toujours en lui tenant la main il posa l'archet sur les cordes, et le tira à sa place. Le son grave surprit Harry qui sentit l'instrument vibrer dans sa poitrine. Draco le lâcha et le laissa essayer seul les autres cordes.

\- Appuie un peu plus avec l'archet pour éviter que ça grince, lui suggéra-t-il.

\- Je peux appuyer sur le manche aussi ?, demanda Harry qui voulait essayer d'autres notes.

\- Lequel ?

La question plana un instant entre eux avant que Potter n'en saisisse vraiment tout le double sens. Il choisit l'humour pour ne plus ressentir sa gêne.

\- Tu te vantes encore Malfoy. Ton violoncelle te surpasse forcément.

Draco ricana et lui conseilla de ne pas trop le chercher s'il ne voulait pas avoir à vérifier par lui-même.

\- Mais, oui, tu peux.

\- Bien. Alors écoute ça.

Et Harry se prit pour un grand concertiste, jouant n'importe quelle note, toujours trop fort, sans subtilité et sans douceur.

\- Pas mal hein ?, lança-t-il ensuite, tout sourire.

\- J'espère vivement que tu ne te sers pas de ton manche de la même façon, répondit seulement Draco. Parce que là, mon violoncelle vient d'avoir mal je pense.

Vexé, Harry lui tendit l'archet, en grommelant que de toute façon, il n'avait pas cherché à faire beau.

\- Reste assis, lui ordonna Draco qui récupéra pourtant l'archet.

Il passa derrière lui et se pencha au-dessus de ses épaules, posant sa main gauche sur le manche et l'archet sur les cordes. Son torse frôlait le dos du brun et ses lèvres se perdaient pas très loin de son cou. Il commença à jouer ainsi, faisant vibrer l'instrument dans tout le corps de Harry. Le brun finit par fermer les yeux et laisser sa tête tomber doucement en arrière, jusqu'à reposer sur l'épaule de son hôte. Ils étaient joue contre joue. C'était le contact le plus intime qu'ils avaient depuis le mariage de Ron et Hermione. Sans cesser de jouer, et en douceur, Draco frotta légèrement sa joue contre celle du brun et tourna son visage, tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ses lèvres glissèrent enfin contre sa peau. Il resta ainsi, n'osant même pas déposer un baiser. Finalement il reprit sa position et se concentra sur le morceau et sur sa fin.

\- Voilà, murmura-t-il vers l'oreille du brun. Ça c'est mieux.

\- Pas mal, approuva Harry en rouvrant les yeux. Tu as appris il y a longtemps ?

\- J'ai appris à jouer à l'âge où je montais sur mes premiers balais, répondit Draco en se décalant et en allant ranger l'archet. J'ai eu différents professeurs, mais ça fait longtemps que je ne progresse plus.

\- Parce que tu es arrivé au top ?, se moqua Harry en lui rendant son instrument.

\- Non, parce que je ne prends plus de cours. Seul, je stagne. On progresse mieux à deux, tu ne savais pas ?

\- Tu recommences tes allusions, lui reprocha Potter.

Draco se contenta de fermer la housse et d'aller la replacer contre son armoire. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était rassis dans le fauteuil.

\- Je vais te dire un secret, lança soudain Malfoy en revenant vers lui.

Il s'installa en tailleur, juste devant le fauteuil, et posa ses bras croisés sur les genoux de Potter.

\- J'ai aussi peur que toi.

Harry le fixait, sans bouger, craignant de faire un mauvais geste.

\- J'ai une trouille pas possible. Je sais que je suis gay depuis toujours. Mais je n'ai jamais été avec un homme, et je n'assume encore pas très bien de ressentir tout ça... pour toi.

Les derniers mots semblèrent résonner dans le silence.

\- Mais je me suis fais une promesse au moment où j'ai compris que tu avais abattu Voldemort.

Il parlait à voix basse, d'un ton presque rauque.

\- Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais fuir. Pour ne plus avoir honte le matin quand je me vois dans le miroir.

Les mots s'incrustaient dans Harry comme si Draco les écrivait directement sur sa peau.

\- Alors j'ai peur, mais je te le dis et j'essaye d'aller au-delà.

Le brun se força a sourire.

\- T'es devenu un Gryffondor en fait, chuchota-t-il pour alléger l'ambiance.

Malfoy lui tira la langue avec un clin d'œil. Harry laissa son bras se lever et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

\- J'aimerais être aussi courageux que toi là-dessus.

\- Sois-le..., murmura Draco qui se retenait de fermer les yeux pour apprécier la caresse.

\- Je vais... essayer, répondit Harry en se penchant en avant.

Il parvint à poser son front contre celui de Malfoy qui s'était légèrement redressé pour accompagner le mouvement. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, les yeux dans les yeux, la main de Potter jouant dans la nuque pâle avec les fins cheveux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'y tenant plus, Draco supplia.

\- Harry... fais ou dis quelque chose…

\- Embrasse-moi, soupira aussitôt Potter, lâchant prise.

Draco n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Le cœur du brun lui donna l'impression d'exploser. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serra les cheveux blonds dans sa main et força Malfoy à venir plus prêt encore. Ce dernier déplia donc ses jambes et, suivant le mouvement, se retrouva à genoux aux pieds du fauteuil, les mains appuyées sur les cuisses du Gryffondor. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se touchèrent, les électrisant. Si cela leur parut durer une éternité, le baiser fut pourtant court. Bientôt Draco s'écarta et posa son front sur l'épaule de Potter qui glissa ses mains dans son dos, le serrant contre lui. Leurs cœurs battaient enfin à l'unisson.

\- Tu as été très courageux, chuchota Draco en souriant contre le cou de son invité.

\- Très drôle, murmura Harry. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Malfoy se redressa et le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai tiré les cheveux, expliqua le brun avec une petite moue.

Draco eut aussitôt un sourire léger. Il passa une main sur la joue de Harry.

\- Tout à l'heure…, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, quand je disais comment je te trouvais…

Il marqua une pause et observa le visage du brun qui semblait encore désolé.

\- J'ai oublié adorable, acheva-t-il légèrement.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

\- Donc je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

Malfoy secoua la tête. Puis il s'appuya fermement sur les cuisses de Potter pour se relever. Par réflexe, il épousseta son pantalon au niveau des genoux avant de tendre une main vers Harry. Le brun regarda la main tendue et se renfonça confortablement dans le fauteuil en croisant les jambes.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais te laisser comme ça, à attendre que tu perdes patience.

Draco soupira, en gardant sa main tendue.

\- Cela risque d'arriver très vite Potter.

\- Tu as raison, les blagues les plus courtes…

Harry lui prit la main et le Serpentard le tira donc à lui pour l'aider à quitter le moelleux du fauteuil, unique témoin de leur second baiser.

* * *

**à suivre... **

On dirait que les dragons savent parler aux lionceaux apeurés. :P Pour ceux qui avaient réservé leur siège, j'espère que le concert vous a plu ? ^ ^ Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant ! Bisous !

Lusaka.


	13. Des aveux facétieux

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage. Au moment de la rentrée, une huitième année créée pour l'occasion accueille certains anciens élèves, comme Draco et Harry... Harry commence la deuxième partie de ses vacances au manoir Malfoy et après un petit concert privé de Draco, ils s'embrassent.

**Petit post it :** Salut salut ! Pas de blabla pour me permettre de répondre un peu plus à Mimily, une revieweuse assidue en mode anonyme. Donc bonne lecture tout le monde ! :D Bisous !

**Mimily : **C'est toi qui est trop chou ! Tes reviews sont adorables, sur cette histoire et aussi sur "Le vent a l'odeur de ce qu'il transporte". Je suis trop contente que le dernier chapitre de cette autre histoire ait répondu à tes attentes. Pas de frustrations, tant mieux ! :D Merci mille fois de me lire et d'être présente à chaque fois. Bisous et à bientôt !

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Des aveux facétieux. **

La chambre de Draco Malfoy résonnait encore des dernières notes de violoncelle et du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Harry Potter. Les deux jeunes hommes passaient une très bonne soirée.

\- Tu veux faire quoi demain ?, demanda Malfoy en s'écartant pour aller vers son bureau.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui parla de son idée d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse se trouver un costume pour la fête de Halloween organisée par Dudley. Draco répondit, tout en remplissant deux verres d'eau, que pour sa part, tout était dans le maquillage et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de costume. Le Gryffondor le remercia pour le verre qu'il but d'une traite.

\- Et bien… tu as de la chance, moi je n'ai aucune idée, soupira Potter. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en reposant lui-même le verre sur le bureau, je n'ai aucune idée sur rien en ce moment.

Malfoy lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lui faire un sermon sur le fait de vivre au présent et d'arrêter de paniquer pour un futur qu'il ne connaît même pas.

\- J'ai besoin de me projeter, lui expliqua Harry. J'ai toujours fait ça. J'ai appris à vivre en anticipant tout. Ce n'est que comme ça que j'ai pu abattre Voldemort : en anticipant jusqu'au bout ce qu'il allait faire, comment il allait réagir. Comment peux-tu réellement vivre au présent, sans t'inquiéter de ce que tu feras l'année prochaine ?

\- Parce que ce que j'envisagerai éventuellement de faire l'année prochaine après mon ASPIC peut toujours changer, en fonction de ce que je vis au présent, lui répondit Draco en s'allongeant sur son lit, les bras pliés sous sa nuque. Il y a des années de ça, je rêvais de devenir joueur de Quidditch. Et puis tu es arrivé et j'ai compris que je ne serai jamais assez bon. Alors je me suis accroché à d'autres rêves. Ils se sont tous effacés avec la guerre. Maintenant, je rêve toujours, mais je ne programme plus rien.

\- Alors quoi ?, s'étonna Harry debout devant le lit. Tu laisses faire les choses, passivement ?

Malfoy éclata de rire.

\- Vivre au présent ne veux pas dire être passif. Au contraire !

Il se pencha et attrapa le poignet du brun pour l'attirer sur le lit.

\- Tu me trouves vraiment passif depuis qu'on se reparle ?

Il ricana encore et força Harry à s'allonger à son tour. Le brun secoua la tête.

\- Non, murmura-t-il, en effet.

\- Là, je sais que tu as peur, lui souffla Draco allongé sur le côté face à lui. Mais tu peux te détendre, je ne ferai rien. Par contre, reprit-il en hésitant, tu peux dormir là... si tu veux.

Harry fit un léger sourire et acquiesça. Malfoy se redressa juste pour attraper sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur sa table de nuit et lança un sort pour éteindre les quelques lumières qui éclairaient la pièce. L'obscurité les enveloppa. Petit à petit, leurs yeux s'habituèrent, et la pénombre, grâce à la lumière de la lune passant entre les rideaux fins des fenêtres, leur parut moins épaisse. Draco avait fermé ses yeux. Le cœur battant, Harry s'approcha encore un peu de lui et vint poser son bras sur son ventre. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Malfoy sourit légèrement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu ouvert ta chemise tout à l'heure ?, murmura Potter.

\- Quand je suis tout seul, j'adore jouer torse nu. Les vibrations sont plus fortes.

Harry laissa passer un silence, avant de reprendre.

\- La prochaine fois, j'aimerais voir ça.

Le sourire du blond s'accentua.

\- À vos ordres, chuchota-t-il.

Et en bougeant un minimum, gardant même le bras de Potter autour de lui, et sans ouvrir les yeux, Draco se défit complètement de sa chemise qui glissa du lit jusqu'au sol.

\- C'est mieux ?, murmura-t-il encore.

Harry regrettait qu'il fasse nuit, il aurait voulu voir. Mais sous sa main, il sentit la douceur de la peau pâle. Il caressa la partie du dos qui lui était accessible, avant de glisser sur le côté et de remonter le long du ventre, et du torse. Il s'approcha un peu plus. Il voulait… Il avait envie… Il pensa encore aux paroles du blond, sur le présent, sur l'avenir, sur les mots qui éloignent la peur. Alors il se pencha, déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule dénudée face à lui et murmura, tout contre la peau :

\- Autorise-moi à t'avoir avec moi, dans cet avenir. Et… je crois… je crois que j'aurais moins peur.

Pour toute réponse, Draco rouvrit les yeux et glissa sa main vers le tee-shirt que portait Potter. En se tortillant un peu, il parvint à le lui enlever pour le jeter au sol à son tour. Puis il s'approcha jusqu'à coller son torse au sien, sans quitter les yeux verts.

\- Passé, présent, avenir, je t'autorise tout, murmura-t-il.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se pencha et prit l'initiative d'un nouveau baiser, plus chaste. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reliés par la même envie de douceur. Draco fut le premier à se réveiller. Il s'étira, longuement et observa le brun. Il l'avait déjà aperçu torse nu, mais c'était de loin, sur la scène de la Grande Salle au mariage de Weasley. Là, il l'avait pour lui tout seul, à portée de mains. Cependant, il se contenta d'observer les muscles dessinés, sans poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt dessus.

\- Bonjour…, murmura soudain une voix encore endormie. Ça te plaît ?

Draco piqua un fard et redressa la tête pour diriger ses yeux vers le visage de son invité. Ce dernier le regardait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Tu m'observes depuis longtemps ?, ricana-t-il.

\- Non, répondit le blond. Et je ne… Ok, se reprit-il devant le haussement de sourcils de Potter. Je t'ai outrageusement maté durant les cinq dernières minutes. Mais tu sais quoi ?, ajouta-t-il. Je suis fier de moi. Car j'ai juste regardé.

Harry lui tira la langue avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir dans le lit. Il prit brusquement conscience qu'il était en plein milieu du matelas et que le blond avait probablement dû passer la nuit tout au bord.

\- Oh mince !, s'exclama-t-il en s'écartant. Tu as bien dormi quand même ?

Draco ricana et le rassura sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Puis il se leva et proposa au brun de lui trouver un costume tout de suite après le petit déjeuner. Harry suivit le mouvement et le remercia. Ils remirent leurs vêtements et se lancèrent un rapide sort de nettoyage et de défroissage. Mais au moment de quitter la chambre, Harry attrapa le blond par le bras et l'arrêta.

\- Je suppose que tes parents…

\- N'ont pas à savoir, acheva le blond. Tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Là-dessus, c'est toi qui décide, lui proposa Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi que moi ?

\- Parce que même si j'ai peur aussi, je ne suis pas, contrairement à toi, en train de découvrir en plus qu'un homme peut me plaire. Donc je suppose…

\- Non mais c'est pas ça, le coupa Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil, attendant.

\- Je m'en fiche que tu sois un mec, finit par avouer le brun. Ça fait un moment que j'ai compris que mon corps ne voulait pas être juste copain copain avec toi. Par contre… Non, soupira Harry, en fait, je ne sais pas.

\- Alors on le garde pour nous pour l'instant, et on verra bien.

Harry hocha la tête, frustré de ne pas arriver à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il devinait juste confusément qu'il avait besoin de définir clairement sa relation avec le Serpentard avant d'aller le crier sur tous les toits. Le blond s'apprêtait de nouveau à ouvrir la porte, mais, avec le sourire cette fois-ci, il l'arrêta une seconde fois.

\- Quoi, Potter ?, s'agaça Malfoy en se tournant vers lui.

\- Le matin, murmura Harry en le coinçant entre la porte et lui, on dit bonjour.

Draco mit aussitôt ses bras autour du cou de son assaillant et s'approcha des lèvres.

\- Bonjour beau brun, murmura-t-il avant de lui donner un léger baiser.

Potter lui fit un large sourire et le libéra. N'ayant pas forcément envie de traîner avec un Lucius goguenard et une Narcissa plus bavarde que d'habitude, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent rapidement le Manoir après un petit déjeuner très succinct. Il était encore assez tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse et certaines boutiques ouvraient seulement. Comme deux amis de longue date ils se promenèrent en discutant, se montrant certaines vitrines et rentrant ensemble dans le magasin de Quidditch le plus réputé.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas faire comme Weasley ?, demanda soudain Draco en admirant la courbe du dernier balai à la mode.

\- Travailler dans un magasin ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- Non, l'autre Weasley.

Potter avait compris, mais il poursuivit quand même, innocemment :

\- Ah ! Oh les dragons tu sais c'est pas mon truc. Et c'est dangereux en plus. Charlie s'est encore brûlé récemment.

Draco se retourna pour lui faire face, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu fais exprès ?, grogna-t-il.

\- Oui, avoua Harry en reprenant son sérieux. Appelle-les par leur prénom ou tu dors seul ce soir.

\- J'aurais un peu de place au moins, ricana Malfoy en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

C'était sans compter les réflexes du brun qui lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne parvienne à le toucher.

\- Appelle mes amis par leur prénom, ou bien tu dors seul ce soir, répéta-t-il en repoussant la main du blond.

Draco le défia un instant du regard, pour la forme, avant de se retourner vers le balai.

\- Bien. Tu n'aimerais pas faire comme Ginny ?

\- Non. Joueur pro, c'est pas facile, elle a le talent pas moi, répondit Harry, satisfait.

\- À d'autres, murmura Draco sans pour autant insister.

Il poursuivit son tour dans la boutique sans voir que Harry le regardait. Le Gryffondor le suivait, les mains dans le dos et l'observait se pencher sur les différents balais. Il l'écoutait avec un léger sourire commenter le choix du bois, la courbe du manche, toutes sortes de choses. Puis Draco ressortit, toujours suivi par Harry. C'est à ce moment là seulement qu'il repéra les yeux verts sur lui et le petit sourire du brun.

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- J'aime bien, susurra Harry restant mystérieux.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, sans comprendre. Potter ricana et le poussa pour poursuivre leur recherche du costume parfait plus loin.

\- Tu comptes m'expliquer ?, grommela Draco en entrant dans une nouvelle boutique.

\- Non, plaisanta Harry. Pour l'instant, aide-moi à trouver l'idée du siècle. J'ai très envie de gagner ce concours.

\- Tu ne gagneras pas, rétorqua simplement Draco.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le mien est déjà trouvé et que je serai à tomber.

Potter songea aussitôt qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucun costume pour ça, mais il préféra lui tirer la langue et poursuivre ses recherches.

Traîner avec Malfoy était facile. Depuis la rentrée, c'était même devenu une évidence à Poudlard. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Ils s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient dormi ensemble. Harry avait toujours des craintes, mais Charlie avait eu raison : en essayant, on se donne la possibilité d'être sûr de soi. Et le brun commençait tout doucement à être sûr. Sûr qu'il ne voulait plus tellement laisser Malfoy, certain de ne plus vouloir lui faire de mal. Tandis que le blond observait différents chapeaux sur une étagère, avec le regard de l'homme qui connaît la mode, Harry s'approcha de lui et se plaça à ses côtés. Doucement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête contre celle du blond. L'allée était déserte, mais il sentit confusément qu'il se fichait que quelqu'un le voit ou non. Il vit un sourire naître sur le visage du blond. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et poursuivait son observation d'un haut-de-forme noir plutôt élégant.

\- Il t'irait bien, murmura Draco.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne fait pas peur, répondit Harry en frottant doucement sa tête contre la joue du blond dans une légère caresse.

\- Ça, ricana Malfoy en se tournant vers lui, c'est parce que tu n'as pas d'imagination.

Ils étaient à présent face à face, le bras de Potter toujours sur l'épaule du blond qui plaça le chapeau sur la tête de Harry. Il l'observa d'un œil critique.

\- Ouais, parfait.

\- Je sais.

\- Dis donc Potter, c'est ma réplique ça normalement !, se moqua Draco en récupérant le chapeau.

Harry se pencha vers lui et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

\- Je m'adapte.

Malfoy avait rougi. Fier de lui, Potter prit le chapeau, regarda le prix, et décida de faire confiance au blond. En sortant de la boutique, il lui fit cependant remarquer qu'il avait intérêt à l'aider à trouver la suite car juste un chapeau, ça ne pouvait pas s'appeler un costume.

\- Ah ça dépend, le reprit Draco d'une voix professorale. Si tu ne portes QUE le chapeau, c'est un costume.

\- Je me vois mal débouler à poil à la fête de Dudley avec juste un chapeau sur le crâne, grommela Harry.

\- Un habitué des strip-teases comme toi ?, ricana encore Draco. Tu me déçois !

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- D'ailleurs, je me demandais, poursuivait le blond, joyeux, tu me referais ta danse, juste pour moi ?

Soufflé par son audace, Harry préféra ne rien répondre et s'écarta de lui pour bifurquer vers le magasin de farces et attrapes Weasley. Malfoy le suivait en le charriant. Ils entrèrent dans le temple de la bêtise, aussitôt accueillit par des têtes rousses et deux grands sourires.

\- Harry !, lança Ron en s'approchant vivement. Comment ça va ? Tu as reçu mon dernier hibou ?, ajouta-t-il soudain en baissant le ton et en jetant un regard soupçonneux vers Draco qui observait une vitrine.

\- Oui, lui répondit Potter. Je suis désolé Ron, j'aurais dû venir te voir toi en premier mais...

\- Tu as peur de quoi ? Hermione m'a dit que tu avais peur, le coupa le rouquin en l'entraînant un peu plus loin.

\- J'ai... j'ai moins peur, lui avoua Harry. J'ai pas mal parlé avec lui hier soir et...

\- Donc tu dors vraiment au Manoir ?

\- Oui, pour deux nuits encore, jusqu'à la soirée.

Ron se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné.

\- Mais... il se passe quoi entre toi et lui ?

Harry eut brusquement encore plus peur. Il prenait conscience que Hermione et Charlie avaient apparemment gardé son secret en entier. Le rouquin, ne se doutait de rien. Même s'il ressentit une profonde loyauté envers ses deux amis, l'inquiétude de choquer Ron le paralysait.

\- Depuis... depuis le mariage..., commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Ron le fixait, attendant patiemment.

\- Non, en fait, c'est surtout après ton mariage, se reprit Harry, peu sûr de lui.

Mais il s'arrêta de nouveau. Il aurait voulu que Ron comprenne tout seul. Ne pas avoir à formuler des mots dont il ne savait rien lui-même.

\- Mec, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à me parler ?, s'inquiéta le rouquin. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, non ! Bon Ron, j'ai découvert que... Malfoy... ne me laisse pas indifférent.

\- Il ne t'a jamais vraiment laissé indifférent, fit remarquer Ron, faisant référence aux régulières bagarres entre les deux sorciers.

\- Sexuellement, précisa aussitôt Harry.

Il s'attendait à voir les yeux de son meilleur ami s'écarquiller, il pensait même le voir partir, ou bien bafouiller puis partir. Mais Ron resta impassible.

\- Tu es gay ?, demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Non. Je ne crois pas. C'est que Malfoy.

Le rouquin sembla réfléchir un instant puis haussa les épaules.

\- Bon. On parlera moins de cul toi et moi, c'est tout.

Harry vit le petit sourire de Ron. Il en aurait pleuré. Il lui lança un coup de coude.

\- On en parlait déjà pas beaucoup, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je me suis toujours retenu Harry, ricana Weasley. Hermione n'aurait pas apprécié si je te racontais comment elle...

\- Stop !, l'arrêta aussitôt Potter. Je confirme, elle n'apprécierait pas.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Malfoy discuter avec George. Ron l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

\- C'est de ça dont tu avais peur ? D'être amoureux de lui ?

\- Amoureux... écoute je n'ai rien défini dans ma tête.

\- Mais vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu es attiré par lui, et tu as dormi chez lui la nuit dernière. On a dix-huit ans, je suis sûr que tu es vierge, ne me dit pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?, s'étonna Ron en fronçant les sourcils, semblant prendre son ami pour un demeuré.

\- On s'est juste embrassé, un peu... Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus parler de cul ?, le charria Harry.

\- Non mais attends, c'est différent là !, s'agaça Ron. Mon vieux, je suis passé à l'action il y a deux ans. Il faudrait t'y mettre non ?

Harry le fixait, bouche bée. Il finit par rire, tellement soulagé.

\- J'en reviens pas, tu me pousses dans les bras de Malfoy comme si c'était une mission ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Mais c'est une mission Harry, rétorqua Ron très sérieux. Comment tu fais pour te retenir de toute façon ? À nos âges, désirer quelqu'un, c'est juste pas possible de se retenir !

Il avait dit cela sur un ton tellement suave que Potter fit une grimace.

\- Tu as le droit d'être un chaud lapin, et j'en suis heureux pour Hermione, se moqua-t-il. Mais j'ai le droit de vouloir prendre mon temps.

\- Si tu attends qu'il te demande en mariage...

\- Qui se marie ?, lança alors une voix traînante derrière eux.

Les deux Gryffondors se fixèrent un instant avant de se retourner, bafouillant, vers un Malfoy tranquille et insouciant.

**à suivre... **

* * *

Ben bravo Ron pour la discrétion ! :P Qu'avez-vous pensé de sa réaction ? évidemment, la fic n'étant pas classée en drame... hihi

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avance pour vos petits mots et remarques et à vendredi prochain les amis ! Bises !

Lusaka.


	14. D'humeur serpentine

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage. Au moment de la rentrée, une huitième année créée pour l'occasion accueille certains anciens élèves, comme Draco et Harry... Harry commence la deuxième partie de ses vacances au manoir Malfoy...

**Petit post it :** Bonjour les amis ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Je vous le dis encore mais j'adore échanger avec vous par mp grâce à vos reviews, c'est hyper intéressant et toujours très encourageant. Alors un GRAND MERCI à tout(e)s de suivre cette histoire ! :D Et comme vous êtes si gentils et que vous avez été quelques uns à regretter le côté trop "court" des chapitres, je vous en propose un "deux-en-un" aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : D'humeur serpentine.**

Le silence n'était pas pesant mais il s'installait comme un fin brouillard au-dessus d'un lac. Les trois jeunes hommes s'observaient, aucun d'eux n'osant trancher un tel moment. Ce fut Draco Malfoy qui, en soupirant contre l'imbécilité parfois agaçante des Gryffondors, reposa sa question.

\- Et donc, qui se marie ?

\- Personne !, lâcha cette fois-ci Harry précipitamment. Tu trouves des trucs ?, ajouta-t-il aussitôt pour changer de sujet.

\- Salut Ron, lança plutôt le blond en tendant sa main vers le rouquin.

\- Salut Mal... ouch !

Harry venait de donner un coup de pied à son ami. Ce dernier serra la main du blond en rectifiant :

\- Salut Draco, grommela-t-il non sans un regard mauvais pour son soi-disant meilleur ami.

\- Georges m'a montré deux trois trucs oui, mais rien pour ton costume, répondit ensuite Malfoy en lançant un sourire moqueur à Weasley.

Ils discutèrent rapidement de la fête qui approchait puis les deux clients ressortirent dans la rue principale qui commençait à se remplir de monde.

\- Je suis fier de toi, murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond, heureux qu'il ait utilisé le prénom de son ami à l'instar de son nom de famille.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, répliqua Draco. Enfin, presque toujours. Maintenant, on termine ce costume, et on rentre. Je n'aimerais pas rater le déjeuner avec mes parents, ils y tiennent.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner. Malfoy semblait connaître par cœur toutes les boutiques de vêtements du Chemin de Traverse. Il fit acheter différentes choses à Harry qui ne voyait toujours pas quel costume ces breloques pouvaient donner. Une petite veste très cintrée taillée dans un tissu rouge un peu passé et avec des arabesques blanches à l'ancienne brodées, des mitaines en cuir noir et un pantalon noir troué par endroit.

De retour au manoir ils étalèrent leurs trouvailles sur le lit de Malfoy qui compléta avec une longue veste noire descendant jusqu'aux genoux et des bottines en cuir noir.

\- Voilà, lança-t-il au brun. Tu as ton costume. Tu feras juste gaffe aux chaussures, je les aime bien celles-ci. On les mettra à ta taille si il le faut.

Harry regardait ce mélange de vêtements sans rien dire.

\- Je ne suis pas certain..., commença-t-il.

\- Tu n'as décidément vraiment aucune imagination Potter, le coupa Malfoy en regroupant les affaires pour les poser sur une chaise. Fais-moi confiance, et tu verras.

Harry voulu répliquer quelque chose mais la clochette annonçant le repas retentit. Ils descendirent donc, l'un plutôt joyeux, l'autre un peu renfrogné. Ce fut Lucius qui les accueillit, expliquant que Narcissa terminait de se préparer.

\- Elle était au jardin, expliqua-t-il.

La maîtresse de maison les rejoignit en effet, un sourire radieux sur le visage, portant des fleurs coupées dans un grand vase.

\- Elles sont magnifiques mère, la félicita Draco.

\- Ils !, corrigea Narcissa en déposant le vase sur un buffet près de la table. Ce sont des lys.

\- Ce sont aussi des fleurs, pinailla son fils en lui souriant.

\- Je suis UN être humain, mais je me considère avant tout comme UNE femme, rétorqua la blonde en s'installant avec eux.

\- Voilà ce que j'aime avec ma mère, lança Draco en se tournant vers Potter. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, elle aura toujours raison.

Harry jeta un regard amusé à Narcissa.

\- Cela vous fait un point commun avec votre sœur Andromeda, lança-t-il sur un ton doux. Elle est d'une incroyable justesse sur toutes choses et il est difficile de contrer ses arguments.

La blonde posa un regard amical sur son invité.

\- Vous semblez beaucoup l'apprécier Monsieur Potter.

\- Beaucoup, oui, confirma Harry. Ted aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus triste. Je... je me remets difficilement de la perte de ses parents.

Sous la table, le genou de Draco vint frôler le sien. À la vue de ses parents, le blond continuait de manger avec un simple regard compatissant pour son ami. Personne ne sut quoi répondre à cela et chacun continua de manger tranquillement. Harry finit par s'excuser en rigolant doucement, affirmant qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde faire sombrer la conversation alors qu'elle commençait de façon si poétique avec les Lys. Le repas se passa donc le mieux du monde. Inspiré par sa mère, Draco entraîna ensuite son invité dans le parc du Manoir. Tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans une petite allée faisant le tour de la propriété, il se tourna soudain vers lui et fit quelques légers applaudissements.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Harry, surpris.

\- Je suis étonné de voir comment tu arrives à te débrouiller en société. Tu as été un parfait invité encore cette fois à table.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je te voyais comme un Gryffondor lourdaud qui ne saurait pas forcément tenir une conversation à un dîner un peu chic.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit Malfoy, répondit Harry un peu sèchement, je sais m'adapter.

Draco ne répondit rien, craignant d'avoir froissé le brun. Mais ce dernier ajouta d'un ton plus léger :

\- Je ne nie pas cependant préférer, et de loin, les ambiances moins guindées. Je préfères une soirée où je peux finir la chemise ouverte et un peu bourrée qu'un repas chic où il faut rester sur son trente et un jusqu'au dessert.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'espère que tu m'inviteras désormais à toutes tes soirées.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?, s'étonna naïvement Potter.

\- Pour te surveiller bien sûr, répondit Malfoy comme si cela était évident.

\- Me surveiller ?, ricana Harry. Ou m'empêcher d'ouvrir ma chemise et de trop boire ?

\- Ah non, au contraire, je t'encourage à le faire. Mais surveiller que personne d'autre que moi n'en profite.

Le brun le regarda en souriant. Ils étaient assez loin du manoir, derrière une suite de peupliers les cachant quelque peu du reste du parc. Il tendit la main et attrapa celle du blond, nouant leurs doigts, sans cesser de marcher.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir envie de laisser quelqu'un d'autre en profiter, murmura-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Draco resserra sa main. Il observait le profil du brun. Depuis leur conversation de la veille, le brun se montrait plus entreprenant, même si toujours un peu sur la réserve. Se souvenant soudain de quelque chose, il rompit le silence.

\- Ce matin sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien quelque chose, sans vouloir détailler. Tu parlais de quoi ?

Harry réfléchit un instant et sembla se souvenir.

\- J'aime bien être avec toi, répondit-il simplement en faisant une légère caresse de son pouce sur la main pâle.

Le blond ne put retenir son élan face à cet aveu. Il l'attira à lui et posa vigoureusement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, glissant sa main libre dans la tignasse épaisse pour approfondir le baiser. Il le relâcha quelques instants après, le souffle court. Harry avait les pommettes rouges et les yeux à moitié fermés. Draco resta contre lui, continuant de jouer avec les mèches rebelles.

\- J'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse toi aussi, murmura-t-il.

\- Laquelle ?, souffla Potter.

\- Celle de redormir avec moi cette nuit.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Ils retournèrent ensuite au Manoir, se lâchant la main à regret à l'approche du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall en plaisantant bruyamment et tombèrent sur Lucius qui les regarda, soupçonneux.

\- Que faites-vous donc messieurs ?, leur lança-t-il, ayant du mal à croire que son fils et Potter puissent rire en toute simplicité et avec une telle complicité.

\- Nous organisons des trucs louches et interdits Monsieur Malfoy, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Draco éclata de rire en bousculant gentiment le brun, avant de rassurer d'une voix plus sérieuse son père qui avait tourné vers lui un regard de colère.

\- Nous apportons les touches finales à nos costumes pour la soirée de Halloween père.

\- D'ailleurs, cette soirée, rétorqua Lucius. Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu m'aies dit qui l'organisait ?

\- L'investigateur est mon…, commença Potter.

\- Colocataire, le coupa aussitôt Draco. Dudley est le colocataire de Harry et ils ont eu l'idée ensemble.

Si Potter avait jeté un rapide regard surprit au blond, il ne démentit rien.

\- Vous vivez en colocation Monsieur Potter ?, demanda Lucius d'un ton un peu hautain.

\- Ma maison est presque aussi grande que votre Manoir, répondit Harry. Pour moi tout seul, c'est beaucoup trop. Et je n'aime de toute façon pas la solitude. D'ailleurs, enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers Draco, je ne t'ai pas dit mais Neville va peut-être venir s'y installer aussi après l'ASPIC. Il sera prêt de l'école des Aurors comme ça.

\- Oui, il m'en avait parlé, confirma Draco. Mais fais gaffe, il m'a dit qu'il emmènerait peut-être Hannah.

\- Neville ?, les interrompit Lucius. Neville Londubat ?

\- Lui-même père.

\- C'est… aussi un ami ?, questionna Malfoy senior avec une moue légèrement écœurée.

\- Oui, père, approuva Draco en redressant légèrement le menton.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, et finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Au moins, il est d'une grande famille de sorciers.

Harry sentit tout de suite que la conversation pouvait déraper, et vite. Même si Lucius Malfoy faisait profil bas depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'en restait pas moins un fervent défenseur des valeurs sorcières, dénigrant celles des moldus.

\- Je m'entends également assez bien avec Hermione Granger et son mari, lui lança Draco sur un ton de défi.

\- Ce mariage était une erreur, grogna Lucius, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'y rendre. C'est depuis cette soirée que tu…

\- Que je fais un peu plus ce que je veux, le coupa Draco en haussant légèrement la voix. En effet père. Cela s'appelle l'autonomie, et il me semble que c'est une étape normale dans la construction d'une vie.

Lucius fut soufflé par son audace et son aplomb.

\- Pardonnez-moi père, enchaîna Draco d'un ton plus calme. Mais nous avons déjà eu cette conversation lorsque j'ai reçu l'invitation pour ce mariage justement. Je ne tiens pas à revivre cette dispute.

\- Moi non plus, approuva Lucius dont les sourcils restaient cependant froncés.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Tâche simplement de ne pas te perdre et d'oublier qui tu es au milieu de ces nouvelles amitiés, conclut Lucius en leur tournant le dos pour s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Draco se tourna vers Harry, le visage fermé, et le poussa en direction de l'escalier. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre du blond en silence. À peine la porte se fermait-elle que le blond attrapait Potter par la taille et se serrait contre lui. Harry mit aussitôt ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Ça va aller ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix posée.

\- Ouais, répondit Draco en s'écartant enfin. Occupons-nous vraiment de ton costume.

Il lui fit d'abord essayer les chaussures qu'il fallut, par un sort adapté, rétrécir légèrement.

\- Tu as des pieds de fille Potter, se moqua Draco.

\- Tu as des mains de filles Malfoy, rétorqua aussitôt Harry en attrapant les doigts fins pour mieux les regarder.

\- Mais pas du tout !, s'insurgea le blond en récupérant sa main.

Une fois les chaussures adaptées, Draco attrapa la veste rouge et utilisa sa baguette pour en découper les manches, la transformant en veston. Au vu du tissu épais et vieillot de l'habit, cette forme parut aussitôt plus intéressante à Harry.

\- T'es doué, reconnut-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ?, demanda-t-il ensuite en prenant les deux manches désormais inutiles.

Draco haussa les sourcils à plusieurs reprises indiquant qu'il n'allait pas donner ses idées si facilement. Dans les manches, il découpa deux longs rubans de tissu. Il noua l'un des deux autour du haut de forme, le rendant ainsi parfaitement assorti au veston et lui donnant un air un peu plus bohème. Puis Harry le regarda marquer la veste noire de différents dessins du bout de sa baguette. Un sort venait courir sur le tissu. Le dessin brillait d'une lueur argentée un instant avant de se stabiliser en blanc. Dans le dos, il dessina une énorme tête de mort et sur le devant, une petite poupée vaudou piquée d'épingles.

\- Tu n'as rien contre les serpents ?, murmura-t-il concentré sur les derniers détails de la poupée.

\- J'ai quelques mauvais souvenirs avec eux, reconnut Harry en admirant sa technique, mais dans le fond, je les aime bien.

\- Parfait. Moi aussi.

Sur l'autre côté de la veste, il dessina donc un serpent qui semblait s'enrouler sur lui même. Pendant ce temps, il invita Harry à ouvrir son armoire et à tirer un petit caisson qui s'y trouvait, vers le bas. Le brun trouva la boite en question et revint vers le lit avec.

\- Tu peux l'ouvrir et choisis-en un.

Curieux, Harry souleva le couvercle et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Les yeux de Malfoy le fixèrent, rieurs. Des crânes. Pleins de petits crânes bien blancs qui s'entassaient. Certains étaient dans des petites boites en verre à part. Les plus petits semblaient avoir appartenu à des souris ou des mulots. Les plus gros à des chats. Il y avait quelques crânes d'oiseaux et de serpents.

\- C'est… une drôle de collection, murmura Harry.

\- Le costume commence à te faire peur ?, se moqua Malfoy.

Harry commença à sortir les crânes, avec douceur, de peur de les abîmer. Certains semblaient avoir été recouverts d'une couche brillante et lisse de protection.

\- C'est pour faire quoi ?, demanda-t-il ne sachant lequel prendre.

\- Ton collier vaudou, répondit Draco comme si cela était évident. J'ai fini, ajouta-t-il en reposant la veste désormais décorée de quelques dessins blancs.

Il redressa les yeux et aida le brun à choisir, lui conseillant plutôt un petit crâne, comme celui d'un rat. Harry ricana, sans pour autant expliquer à Draco pourquoi porter le crâne d'un rat autour du cou à Halloween ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée.

\- C'est cette histoire avec ton parrain ?, lâcha alors Malfoy, surprenant Potter qui hocha la tête sans rien dire.

\- J'en ai entendu parler quand le ministre lui a donné l'ordre de Merlin à titre posthume et qu'ils l'ont retiré à Pettigrow.

\- Tu connaissais Peter, murmura Harry en se remémorant la fin de vie douloureuse du rat, justement.

\- Il nous surveillait, répondit-il en grimaçant. C'était un vrai con. Tu as raison, prends plutôt celui-là, puisque tu les aimes bien.

Harry prit entre ses mains le crâne ovale et pourvu d'une multitude de dents pointues qu'il lui tendait. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers le blond qui lui annonça qu'il tenait les restes d'un python. Draco alla ensuite chercher une bobine dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il en coupa un morceau et glissa le fil noir dans les mâchoires du crâne, le transformant ainsi en pendentif.

\- Ok, c'est très cool, reconnut Harry en passant le collier à son cou. Flippant.

\- Tu me surprends tu sais, murmura Draco en le regardant.

Ils étaient assis sur le lit, entourés du bazar que la conception du costume créait autour d'eux.

\- En quoi ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- Les serpents sont le symbole de ma maison à Poudlard, mais ils représentent aussi le mal absolu aux yeux de bien des sorciers. Tu sais aussi l'amour que Voldemort portait à Nagini et…

\- Nagini n'était pas un serpent comme les autres, l'arrêta Harry. Elle… elle avait une part de Voldemort en elle.

Draco fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Potter lui fit un léger sourire un peu triste.

\- Un jour… je t'expliquerai, lui promit-il. Quant au fait que j'aime bien les serpents, ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant en même temps. Ça vient peut-être du fait que ce sont les seuls animaux avec lesquels je peux communiquer. Ce qui me permet de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, loin de là.

\- J'avais oublié, murmura Malfoy qui le fixait étrangement. Tu es Fourchelangue.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu me surprends. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu pourrais aimer les serpents.

\- Et toi ?, demanda Harry en retirant son collier de Halloween.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique et se leva. Debout devant le lit, il commença à défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Il abaissa le côté droit et écarta également son sous-vêtement, légèrement, juste de quoi dévoiler sa hanche aux yeux du brun dont le cœur avait repris sa course folle devant ce geste. Sur la peau pâle et lisse, un petit serpent noir était tatoué. Comme hypnotisé, Harry se laissa glisser du lit et tomba à genoux devant Malfoy, les yeux rivés sur sa hanche. Il pencha un peu la tête, à droite, à gauche, se donnant l'illusion que le tatouage bougeait. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, et lâcha un long sifflement rauque qui fit sursauter Draco. Puis il avança ses lèvres et goûta la peau dévoilée, laissant le bout de sa langue glisser autour du tatouage. Malfoy avait fermé les yeux et se retenait de soupirer. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux du brun.

Harry finit par se relever et embrassa le cou pâle du blond, une main toujours posée sur la hanche dénudée.

\- C'est très beau, murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, ce qui fit davantage encore frissonner Draco. J'adore…

Le blond ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa un léger gémissement passer entre ses lèvres serrées. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Potter et l'attira à lui. Harry se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait dit à Charlie. Qu'il voulait serrer le blond contre lui mais qu'il craignait que cela déclenche tout le reste. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Sentir la peau douce sous ses mains, le tenir contre lui, embrasser son cou, tout ça n'était plus assez. Profitant de l'ouverture du pantalon, il glissa ses mains directement sur les fesses du blond et le serra davantage, lui faisant sentir son début d'érection.

\- Putain Harry…, souffla Malfoy. Arrête…

Surprit, le Gryffondor ôta aussitôt ses mains et s'écarta, bafouillant des excuses, qu'il s'était laissé emporté. Draco, dont le corps frissonnait encore des caresses de son invité lui fit un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est pas ça idiot, le calma aussitôt le blond. Juste que… mes parents ne sont pas si loin et surtout, ils ne dorment pas. Tu vois, c'est l'après-midi là.

Harry qui avait légèrement rougi en prenant conscience de l'élan qu'il venait d'avoir, hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je comprends. Désolé.

Il se retourna vers le lit et attrapa machinalement le chapeau pour le mettre sur sa tête.

\- J'ai bien envie d'essayer le costume du coup, lança-t-il à Draco qui refermait son pantalon.

\- Pas de souci, il est quasiment fini. Enfile déjà le pantalon et les chaussures pour voir.

Le brun obéit, n'hésitant que quelques secondes avant d'enlever son pantalon devant Malfoy qui, de toute façon, ne le regarda pas.

\- Maintenant, mets ça, ordonna Malfoy en lui tendant le veston retravaillé.

\- Je ne mets pas une chemise ou un truc du genre avant ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- Pourquoi faire puisque tu vas l'enlever dans la soirée ?, ricana Draco non sans s'être mordillé la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ne fais pas ça, le prévint Potter.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien, grommela Harry en se détournant pour enlever son tee-shirt et passer le veston qu'il boutonna à même sa peau nue.

Draco lui tendit ensuite la veste longue noire, le collier, les mitaines en cuir et le chapeau, avant d'admirer son œuvre satisfait.

\- Plus que le maquillage, et c'est bon.

Il désigna la grande glace posée contre un mur de la chambre pour que Potter puisse se voir. Il se trouva classe, étonnant, mais peu effrayant.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas le maquillage je te dis, insista Draco.

\- Et… je suis quel genre de personnage ?, demanda Harry qui appréciait malgré tout assez le style bohème chic que cela lui donnait.

\- Un maître vaudou, répondit Draco en venant l'enlacer par derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule. Tu sais, un de ceux qui sont capables de te tuer à distance avec leur poupée. Ou de voler ton cœur d'un seul regard, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Dans le miroir, Harry fixa les yeux gris. Une petite lumière y avait brillé un instant, mais déjà, le blond s'écartait et lui conseillait de se rhabiller avant que ses parents ne les appellent pour le dîner.

\- Attends, je veux voir ton costume aussi, lança Harry en commençant à ôter ses accessoires.

\- Non, tu verras demain soir, répondit Malfoy en rangeant un peu ses affaires.

\- C'est pas du jeu, tu m'as déjà vu toi.

\- Ça va, ça ne te portera pas malheur Potter, ricana Draco, c'est pas ta robe de mariée.

Cette phrase fit aussitôt écho dans l'esprit de Harry à ce que Ron lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne répondit donc rien, se contentant de se rhabiller de façon plus classique. Sur sa demande, Draco ressortit ensuite son violoncelle et en joua jusqu'au moment du dîner. La petite clochette les entraîna à l'étage inférieur, dans le salon ou la table avait été mise pour trois. Un elfe de maison servait un verre de vin à Narcissa qui, tranquille, attendait les deux jeunes gens. Elle leur proposa un verre également qu'ils acceptèrent.

\- Père est absent ?, s'étonna Draco.

\- Il reviendra dans quelques jours, acquiesça Narcissa. Je suis désolée, tu seras probablement déjà retourné à l'école. Il a dû se rendre à New-York.

Le visage de son fils se ferma aussitôt.

\- Ne commence pas Draco, le prévint la sorcière d'un ton doux cependant.

\- Très bien. Je ne commence pas.

Harry avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire, mais ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Narcissa qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

\- Et depuis quand ai-je le droit de goûter votre vin, mère ?, lança Draco pour changer de sujet.

\- Depuis que tu es majeur et que, comme tu as si bien su le dire à ton père tout à l'heure, tu prends ton autonomie.

Harry, qui n'était pas très à l'aise depuis le début, se sentit clairement de trop. La soirée ne se passait pas comme les autres. Il voulut proposer à ses hôtes de se retirer, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas si faim, mais il eut à peine le temps de commencer sa phrase que Narcissa le coupait avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Harry. Ces petites querelles de famille ne doivent pas vous perturber. Lucius et Draco ont toujours été ainsi, à se chamailler et à vouloir dominer l'autre. Depuis… quelques temps, mon cher fils gagne du terrain et cela déplaît forcément à mon mari qui perd le contrôle.

\- Un père ne devrait pas se considérer comme un maître contrôlant son enfant, lâcha Draco en reposant son verre un peu brutalement sur la table.

\- Et tu sais que je suis d'accord, l'apaisa Narcissa. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il est ton père. Que tu lui dois du respect, et que tu n'as pas à le rabaisser devant tes amis.

\- Si je peux me permettre, osa intervenir Harry d'une petite voix, j'ai trouvé que Draco expliquait les choses à son père avec respect, lui laissant la possibilité de nous quitter sans honte. Il s'est même excusé, se rappela-t-il.

Les deux Malfoy le regardait, l'un satisfait que son ami prenne sa défense, l'autre un peu étonnée.

\- Vous avez développé une vraie amitié, fit-elle remarquer en passant de son fils à Harry. C'est… surprenant.

\- C'est parce que je suis un peu vaudou, répondit Harry en rigolant doucement.

La blague amusa Narcissa et permit à la conversation de repartirent sur d'autres sujets plus légers. Cependant Draco, lui, avait compris l'allusion du brun et sa respiration était un peu plus difficile, son sourire, un peu plus large, et ses yeux, un peu plus brillants. Il resta dans cet état jusqu'au dessert, jusqu'à la tisane que Narcissa leur proposa de partager avec elle. Puis la belle sorcière leur annonça qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle allait donc se coucher. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le salon à leur tour, retournant dans la chambre de Draco.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Il y a quoi à New-York ?, demanda-t-il tandis que Malfoy ôtait ses chaussures et se laissait tomber sur le lit.

\- Une maison, soupira-t-il. Enfin, presque. Père est en train de chercher une autre maison.

\- À New-York ?, s'étonna Harry qui fit comme lui.

\- Ouais, ricana Draco. Il a décidé de partir là-bas, prétextant que les moldus y sont moins envahissants grâce au Macusa qui sait garder les frontières entre notre monde et le leur. Il sera comme un poisson dans l'eau là-bas.

\- Et… ta mère et toi ?

\- Ma mère suivra toujours mon père, expliqua Draco. Pas seulement par amour, mais aussi pour le protéger lui. Quant à moi…, poursuivit le blond en baissant brusquement le ton de sa voix. Je suis aussi censé les suivre.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se rapprocha de lui, sans le toucher pour autant, le laissant continuer.

\- On partirait l'été prochain, après la validation de mon ASPIC. Il compte me faire entrer dans l'école préparant au poste d'inspecteur du Macusa. C'est pour ça qu'on se dispute beaucoup en ce moment. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu au mariage de Ron et Hermione, finit par avouer Draco. Ma baguette, en vrai, je pensais que tu ne l'avais plus. Je venais pour me rattacher aux personnes que je connaissais, pour créer le plus de liens possibles, pour avoir de vrais arguments face à mon père quand je lui annoncerai que je refuse de quitter l'Angleterre.

Potter soupira.

\- Ravi de savoir que tu veux rester, chuchota-t-il.

\- Hey, mais c'est qu'il a eu peur le Gryffondor, se moqua Draco en se tournant complètement vers lui.

\- J'ai peur, rectifia Harry d'une voix sérieuse qui effaça rapidement le sourire du blond. J'ai peur que tu me laisses.

\- Non…, murmura Malfoy. Jamais.

Il se pencha et déposa un simple baiser sur le nez du brun que cela fit rire.

\- Donc, quand je croyais que tu sympathisais avec tout le monde au mariage grâce à moi, en fait, tu avais prévu de le faire dès le début ?, lança-t-il soudain.

\- C'est ça, se moqua Malfoy. Tu pensais vraiment que juste me serrer la main sous un arbre fleuri allait suffire ?

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, grommela Harry.

\- C'est mon talent à moi ça Potter, susurra Draco.

\- Manipuler les gens ?

\- Non, construire un plan et le suivre à la lettre.

Harry eut un large sourire dans la pénombre de la pièce.

\- Ouais, t'es quand même vraiment un Serpentard.

Draco lui tira la langue et lui demanda s'il était fatigué.

\- Un peu, reconnut Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais ça va encore. Et toi ?, demanda-t-il en fixant les yeux gris.

\- Absolument pas.

Et Draco se mordilla encore la lèvre avec un petit sourire entendu. Harry se rapprocha un peu et posa sa main sur sa hanche, glissant sur le pantalon, bien fermé cette fois-ci.

\- Ron m'a dit que j'ai été stupide de ne pas être allé plus loin hier soir, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Si Draco parut d'abord surpris d'apprendre que Harry avait parlé de ça au rouquin, il sut rapidement rebondir.

\- Ron est mon nouveau héros, susurra-t-il. J'espère que tu es du genre à toujours écouter les conseils de ton meilleur ami ?, ajouta-t-il en observant son invité avec gourmandise.

\- Ron est rarement de bons conseils en fait, rigola Harry doucement. Il déjante souvent.

\- Ron m'a l'air au contraire très sage.

\- Ron était ton ennemi il y a encore quelques mois.

\- Ron t'a déjà dit que tu parlais trop de Ron et pas assez de moi ?

Potter ricana.

\- Pourquoi de toi ?, se moqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais me redire que tu me trouves beau, ça fait longtemps.

Les yeux gris riaient. Les cheveux blonds glissaient autour du visage paisible. Soudain, Harry commença à sentir son excitation monter et il eut envie de suivre tous les conseils qu'on lui avait donné jusque là. Il se redressa, et s'appuyant sur un bras, décala le blond au centre du lit pour se placer à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Cela avait été rapide et Draco n'avait rien vu venir.

\- J'ai… envie, murmura Harry en le regardant. J'ai des idées, des images qui me viennent quand je te regarde.

\- Et à part ça, tu n'es pas gay, s'amusa Malfoy à voix basse.

Harry secoua la tête et se pencha vers son cou pour une déclaration qui fit haleter le blond.

\- Non, ce ne sont pas les mecs qui me donnent ces idées-là, susurra-t-il. C'est juste toi.

\- Et… tu pourrais me montrer… tes idées ?

Harry se redressa et le regarda, un peu nerveux.

\- Tu m'arrêtes alors, d'accord ? Quand tu veux.

Malfoy hocha la tête. Mais il savait déjà que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne l'arrêterait pas. Harry glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et tira légèrement en arrière, libérant ainsi l'accès vers le cou pâle. Il y plongea ses lèvres, le dévorant de baisers, mordant avec douceur, appréciant d'entendre la respiration du blond accélérer. Sa main libre passa sous la chemise du blond, caressant la douceur de la peau et remonta pour défaire les boutons, un à un. La lumière vacillante des bougies éclairant la chambre permit enfin à Harry d'admirer cet homme qui haletait sous son traitement. Il lâcha enfin les cheveux et descendit sur le torse, l'embrassant, le caressant. Il s'assit sur les cuisses du blond et l'attrapa par la nuque pour le forcer à se redresser contre lui. Avec moins de douceur cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa fermement, glissant très vite sa langue entre les dents du blond qui gémit en agrippant les fesses du brun au passage. Sans s'arrêter, Harry fit glisser la chemise le long des bras et l'envoya au loin, sans regarder où elle pouvait bien atterrir.

Et soudain, le temps s'arrêta. Harry avait glisser ses mains le long des bras nus de Malfoy et avait brusquement stoppé son geste. Sur le bras droit, il avait senti quelque chose formant un léger relief sur la peau pâle. D'instinct il sut ce qu'il allait voir, mais il lâcha les lèvres du blond et tourna la tête vers le bras qu'il tenait toujours. La Marque des Ténèbres, presque effacée mais présente, sembla déclencher des hurlements dans sa tête. Draco, qui n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait, le fixait à présent avec inquiétude. Il voulut parler mais le brun le fit taire d'un regard.

Potter s'écarta de lui et s'assit au bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide. Dans son dos, il ne vit pas l'expression de douleur passer sur le visage de son hôte. Harry cala sa tête dans ses mains, tâchant de calmer les cris, se rassurant en pensées, se rappelant que tout était fini. Lorsqu'il se sentit plus calme, il relâcha sa tête et demanda, sans se tourner vers le blond.

\- En sixième année, c'est ça ?

Sa voix était grave et guère plus forte qu'un murmure.

\- Oui, souffla Draco qui combattait des larmes dans le dos du brun. Juste avant en fait, pendant l'été. Mon père était encore à Askaban, poursuivit-il, décidé à tout dire. Voldemort est venu ici et a annoncé à ma mère que mon père avait échoué, que je devais prendre sa place. Elle… elle a tout fait pour m'éviter ça. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle aurait pu mourir. J'ai… jamais voulu… Harry, je croyais que tu savais que j'avais la Marque. J'ai été enregistré comme Mangemort au ministère après la guerre. Je pensais vraiment…

Il ne put continuer. Les larmes avaient gagné et elles roulaient toutes seules sur ses joues. Il releva ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses bras, laissant sa honte et ses craintes s'échapper. Harry avait écouté sans rien dire. Mais en entendant Malfoy pleurer il se retourna aussitôt. Il reprit sa place sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il. Non, je ne savais pas.

\- Il ne laissait pas le choix, murmura encore Draco. Je n'ai… jamais eu aussi mal…

Harry resserra son étreinte et sentit une bouffée de haine le submerger. Si Voldemort n'avait pas déjà eu son compte, il aurait recommencé, juste pour ça.

\- Plus personne ne te fera de mal, assura-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal. Tu m'as entendu ?, demanda-t-il encore en écartant le blond pour le regarder.

Il lui essuya les yeux et l'embrassa, sur le nez, ce qui arracha un sourire à Draco.

\- Mince…, murmura alors Harry en souriant à son tour.

\- Quoi ?, chuchota Malfoy en tâchant de reprendre contenance.

\- T'es beau même quand tu pleures.

Le blond le repoussa gentiment et se rallongea sur le lit, calmé. Harry se cala contre lui et caressa le torse nu. Il s'excusa de nouveau, à demi-voix, d'avoir réagit ainsi.

\- Non c'est normal, le rassura le blond. Déjà parce que c'est moche, et puis aussi pour le symbole.

\- Elle est un peu… effacée, osa dire Harry. Pourquoi ?

\- Depuis que tu l'as vaincu, la Marque a petit à petit perdu de sa couleur. Mon père m'a dit que ça avait déjà fait ça la première fois. Au bout de quelques années, il ne la voyait presque plus sur son bras. Et quand Voldemort est revenu, elle est réapparue.

Potter hocha la tête comprenant. Il poursuivait ses effleurements, jouant à dessiner des formes imaginaires autour du nombril. Ils restèrent longuement dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry ricane gentiment.

\- Ça va Potter, ne te moque pas, je suis sûre que tu as la même réaction.

Le sexe du blond, sous l'effet des caresses, s'était en effet tout doucement dressé.

\- Pas du tout, affirma Harry. Je suis très calme.

Draco repoussa brusquement son bras et roula sur le côté pour se serrer contre lui. Il posa une main explicite sur l'entrejambe du brun qui était effectivement tout aussi tendue que la sienne.

\- Menteur, susurra-t-il en souriant devant les yeux verts encore surpris. Et que puis-je fais pour vous Monsieur Potter ?, ajouta-t-il en caressant lentement l'érection à travers le pantalon.

\- Mmh… rien... pour l'instant, répondit Harry qui le força à s'écarter un peu.

\- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Draco.

Puis, après un temps de pause, il poursuivit :

\- C'est vrai que tu attends le mariage ?, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi !, s'exclama Harry en se redressant complètement.

\- C'est ce que Ron avait l'air de dire dans le magasin ce matin.

\- Tu as entendu ?, s'alarma le brun avant de retomber sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

\- Bah je n'étais pas loin à ce moment-là, expliqua le blond. Tu as dit que tu voulais prendre ton temps, un truc du genre, et il parlé d'attendre le mariage.

\- Mais non, mais non, chouina Harry dans l'oreiller. Non, reprit-il plus sérieusement en fixant à nouveau le blond. Je refuse qu'on parle de mariage. Je veux juste prendre mon temps et apprécier les choses doucement.

\- Tu refuses de parler de mariage ?, demanda Draco en ricanant.

\- Mais oui, voyons !

\- Tu ne crois pas au mariage ?

\- Mais si ! J'y crois complètement, assura Harry qui passa sa main sur son visage. J'y crois même très fort ! Mais je n'en reviens juste pas qu'on soit en train de parler de ça alors que… on s'est embrassé hier pour la deuxième fois seulement et en deux mois !

Draco éclata franchement de rire devant son air abattu.

\- Allez, détends-toi, je te charriais. Tu as raison, prenons notre temps... chéri, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Mais il ne put éviter l'oreiller qui vint le punir de cette ultime blague. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'effondraient sur le lit, épuisés par la bataille puérile qui venait d'avoir lieu et qui avait laissé s'échapper bon nombre de plumes virevoltant encore autour d'eux.

\- Je vais… m'endormir comme ça, murmura Draco, allongé sur le dos, un bras de Harry en travers de la poitrine. Comme dans un rêve, avec un ange dans mon lit.

Le brun sourit, mais ses yeux à lui étaient déjà fermés et il n'eut même pas la force de répondre.

* * *

**à suivre... **

Merci d'avoir lu ! Comme toujours, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, positifs et négatifs ! Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end ! Bises !

Lusaka.

**ps :** besoin de votre avis pour la suite. Techniquement, vu que ce chapitre 13 aurait dû être le chapitre 13 + 14, la fin de l'histoire approche plus vite. En gros il reste deux chapitres (version "courte"). Vous préférez donc deux chapitres plus courts, ou un seul dernier chapitre aussi long que celui que vous venez de lire ? Les votes sont ouverts ! ^ ^

**ps2 :** je sais que je suis totalement OOC en laissant Harry parler encore le fourchelangue alors que Voldemort est mort. Mais... voilà. Cette fic n'est pas faite pour suivre le canon tout le temps. hihi

**ps3 :** vous avez été plusieurs à me demander : oui, l'écriture de "L'âme dans le sang" avance bien, mais je n'ai pas encore écrit suffisamment pour me permettre de publier tout de suite. J'aime bien prendre beaucoup d'avance pour ne pas me faire avoir après dans les publications. ^ ^ Bisous !


	15. Le couple le plus sexy

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage. Au moment de la rentrée, une huitième année créée pour l'occasion accueille certains anciens élèves, comme Draco et Harry... Harry commence la deuxième partie de ses vacances au manoir Malfoy...

**Petit post it :** Salut salut ! Il pleut et tel l'escargot baveux je suis toute contente ! :D Même si j'aime à penser que je ressemble davantage au panda douillet qu'à un escargot. Bien, j'avais envie d'une entrée en matière différente, c'est réussi ! :P Voici donc, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Plus long et plus bon, comme vous avez été nombreux à le vouloir. Le rating M se justifie pleinement dans ce chapitre, amis de la pruderie, faites attention. ^ ^

Sinon, vous avez encore été formidables avec les reviews, vos petits mots me touchent beaucoup. Plus de 100 reviews, c'est juste... yeah ! :D Et parce que j'ai encore envie de raconter ma vie, je suis toute contente car cette semaine nous avons adopté deux bébés rattes troooop adorables ! :D Elles s'appellent Cookie et Donut. Non, non, on n'aime pas trop manger chez moi. :P C'est pour donner un peu plus envie au chat. mdrr (en vrai, le chat se moque complètement d'elles, mais ça ne m'inquiétait pas vraiment vu son caractère pâte molle). :D

Ouhlà, je suis bavarde aujourd'hui. Pardon ! On se retrouve à la toute fin de l'histoire. Bonne lecture ! Bises.

Lusaka.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : Le couple le plus sexy.**

C'est la répétition nerveuse de la cloche annonçant le petit déjeuner qui finit par les réveiller. Draco se redressa brusquement et secoua Harry en prenant tout de même le temps de remarquer à quel point le Gryffondor était mignon quand il dormait si profondément. Il fut debout et habillé avant que Potter ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

\- Mais on est en vacances, grommela ce dernier en parvenant à grande peine à se mettre debout.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois que rarement ma mère, donc je tiens à passer aussi du temps avec elle, répliqua Draco. D'autant qu'elle va être seule sans mon père quelques jours.

Il attrapa un tee-shirt propre dans les affaires du brun qui avait ramener son sac dans sa chambre la veille et l'aida à l'enfiler.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ou c'est peine perdue ?, demanda-t-il en se moquant tandis que la clochette retentissait de nouveau.

\- Peine perdue, avoua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Pour la forme, il passa tout de même la main dans sa tignasse en suivant Draco qui descendait déjà l'escalier. Narcissa était à table, un café fumant devant elle, la Gazette posée à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Mère !, lança Draco en souriant et en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour Madame Malfoy, salua à son tour Harry en prenant la main de la blonde pour y déposer un simple baiser.

\- Vous êtes charmants tous les deux ce matin, rigola la sorcière en les invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Ça n'est pas la définition que j'aurais donné pour Potter i peine cinq minutes, ricana Draco en dépliant une serviette blanche impeccable sur ses genoux. J'ai eu du mal à… à… Il dormait bien.

Tout dans sa plaisanterie, le jeune homme avait vu le regard de sa mère changer et devenir soupçonneux. Mais elle passa vite à autre chose en se tournant vers son invité.

\- Je suis désolée si la clochette vous a tiré du sommeil. Nous nous faisons un devoir de toujours prendre nos repas en famille, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Harry. Malfoy exagère. J'étais debout avant lui. J'attendais simplement qu'il vienne me chercher dans ma chambre.

Draco eut aussitôt envie de frapper le brun. Si ce dernier croyait avoir rectifier le tir en voulant faire croire qu'ils avaient dormi chacun dans leur chambre en mettant l'accent dessus, il ne faisait en vérité qu'empirer les choses. Car Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas naïve. Elle inclina légèrement la tête et sourit à Potter, qui était persuadé d'avoir convaincu la sorcière.

\- Donc je demande aux elfes de changer vos draps cette fois ?, lança-t-elle innocemment en attrapant la théière.

Le bruit de l'eau coulant dans les tasses répondit à sa question. Les deux sorciers face à elle n'osaient ni se regarder ni parler. Elle remplit les trois tasses puis reposa la théière pour attraper un toast. Harry fixait cette dame élégante. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle saurait. Une maîtresse de maison finit toujours pas tout savoir. Une Serpentarde encore plus. Voyant que Draco ne réagissait toujours pas, Potter s'essuya la bouche tout en se rappelant que le blond lui avait confié la charge de révéler ou non leur relation. Il reposa sa serviette et se leva, faisant légèrement grincer sa chaise sur le parquet. Ce bruit sembla sortir Draco de sa torpeur qui tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Narcissa fixait Harry avec un léger sourire, attendant.

Le brun s'inclina devant elle et tâcha d'être, cette fois, à la hauteur.

\- Pardonnez-moi Madame pour ce mensonge. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Ne donnez pas de travail inutile à vos elfes de maison par ma faute, s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous êtes pardonné Monsieur Potter, susurra Narcissa. Je vous en prie, rasseyez-vous.

Harry se redressa et reprit place. Il enchaîna aussitôt, sous le regard admiratif de Draco.

\- Accepteriez-vous de l'aide dans votre jardin ce matin ?, lança-t-il en regardant Narcissa très sérieusement. Draco m'a fait part ce matin de son envie de passer du temps avec vous avant notre départ.

La sorcière tourna son regard de biche vers son fils.

\- Vraiment ? C'est adorable, avec plaisir. J'ai quelques tulipes à planter qui fleuriront au printemps prochain.

Harry hocha la tête. Le rendez-vous était pris. Narcissa, pourtant, regardait encore son fils avec une douce sévérité. Le blond se tenait droit et n'avait encore touché à rien sur la table.

\- Tu ne manges pas mon chéri ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Mère vous êtes la femme la plus admirable du monde, répondit Draco en tâchant de sourire. Et vous savez depuis longtemps déjà que vous serez à jamais la seule femme de ma vie.

\- Oui, susurra Narcissa en posant son menton sur ses mains croisées.

\- Je me dois donc d'être à la hauteur de la sincérité de Harry.

\- En effet, confirma sa mère sur un ton doux.

Le blond hocha la tête et se leva. Ces deux êtres se comprenaient parfaitement, à demi-mots. Draco se plaça derrière le brun et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Mère, j'aimerais donc vous présenter Harry Potter, mon…

Mais il s'arrêta.

Il venait brusquement de prendre conscience qu'il n'avait absolument pas défini sa relation avec le principal intéressé et qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire auprès de sa mère. Le brun avait finalement été plus malin que lui en faisant comprendre à Narcissa qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, sans rentrer dans les détails. Harry lui sauva la mise, devinant le dilemme du blond.

\- Nous essayons de trouver un terrain d'entente qui, à priori, dépasse la simple amitié, lâcha-t-il d'une voix monocorde et avec, de nouveau, cette crainte lui broyant l'estomac.

Narcissa les regarda sans rien dire, puis hocha la tête.

\- Merci pour votre franchise à tous les deux. Harry Potter, je suis enchantée, ajouta-t-elle avec un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. Assieds-toi Draco, et mange.

L'ambiance se détendit et la conversation bascula sur le jardin et les activités qui les attendaient pour la matinée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se levèrent de table qu'un elfe commençait à débarrasser, qu'elle posa une main sur le bras de Draco.

\- Tenons-nous en à la version amicale pour ton père, pour l'instant, annonça-t-elle. Je crains que le déménagement aux États-Unis ne lui cause déjà suffisamment d'inquiétudes.

Le regard qu'elle lança à Harry était clair. Sa phrase avait deux buts : les rassurer sur le fait que Lucius ne saurait rien, et savoir si Draco avait parlé de New-York à Potter. C'était rusé, c'était Serpentard. Harry fit un large sourire et rentra dans son jeu.

\- New-York sera une formidable aventure pour vous.

Il montrait ainsi qu'il connaissait les projets de la famille mais laissait également entendre qu'il savait exactement ce que Draco comptait faire. Contrairement à sa mère visiblement, qui, après un regard pour son fils impassible, n'insista pas. Ils se rendirent dans le parc, où deux elfes de maison avaient préparé le matériel. Narcissa ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers le ciel, de gros nuages gris s'approchant lentement mais sûrement d'eux. Harry apprit les gestes magiques pour jardiner. Il raconta que plus jeune, il s'occupait du jardin de son oncle, mais en moldu bien sûr. Si cela fit ricaner gentiment Malfoy, Narcissa ne répondit rien.

Potter connaissait les tendances politiques du couple Malfoy. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que la défaite de Voldemort avait changé cela. De nombreux sorciers pensaient qu'il était plus sage de vivre le plus loin possible des moldus. Lui ne parvenait pas à comprendre cela. Emporté dans son élan, il finit même par parler de Dudley et de sa joie d'avoir son cousin avec lui.

\- Votre colocataire est votre cousin ?, demanda alors Narcissa tout en faisant voltiger les bulbes des fleurs vers les trous creusés par les garçons.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Il était peut-être allé trop loin dans la franchise. Malfoy avait préféré cacher ça à son père la veille et voilà qu'il déballait tout à sa mère. Mais le blond, concentré sur son lopin de terre, ne le regarda pas.

\- Oui, lâcha Harry.

Comme pour accentuer le côté dramatique de la scène, les premières gouttes de pluie vinrent s'écraser sur leurs épaules. Narcissa leva les yeux vers le ciel gris.

\- Parfait, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'arroser. Les bulbes sont en place. Pouvez-vous remettre la terre dessus Monsieur Potter ?

\- Bien sûr Madame Malfoy.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux devant le massif et commença à repousser la terre sur chaque plant à l'aide de ses mains.

\- Vous n'avez pas votre baguette ?, s'étonna la sorcière qui tenait la sienne au-dessus de sa tête, se protégeant ainsi de la pluie encore légère par un sort de repousse.

\- Si, mais la pluie ne me dérange pas, répondit Harry en poursuivant son travail.

\- Je ne pensais pas à la météo mais à un sort de lévitation pour déplacer la terre sans avoir à vous salir les mains, fit alors remarquer Narcissa.

Draco s'était rapproché.

\- Laissez mère, lui dit-il en souriant et en tenant, lui aussi, sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête pour maintenir un parapluie invisible. Nous allons terminer, vous devriez rentrer vous mettre à l'abri.

Des elfes accouraient justement pour la raccompagner. Elle suivit son conseil et les remercia, leur donnant rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle tourna autour du Manoir et disparut derrière la bâtisse, Malfoy se tourna vers Potter, toujours assis par terre, trempé et les mains boueuses.

\- Bon, à quoi tu joues ?, soupira-t-il. On se fait griller au petit dèj et tu balances ensuite que je fréquente des moldus.

\- Tu as peur de quoi Malfoy ?, répliqua Harry sans le regarder.

Le ton sec surprit Draco qui ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer le brun sous la pluie qui s'appliquait à recouvrir chaque bulbe avec suffisamment de terre.

\- Je suis désolé, poursuivit-il. Sache que je ne supporte aucune intolérance, et qu'il va falloir faire avec ça, parce que je ne changerai pas. Ta mère est très chouette mais je ne supporte pas de voir son visage se crisper à chaque fois que je parle de trucs moldus. Alors oui, j'ai peut-être un peu cherché en me roulant dans la boue, mais je m'en fiche.

Malfoy eut un léger sourire. Potter n'était pas en colère contre lui, pas vraiment. Il laissa sa baguette retomber et les gouttes de pluie l'atteignirent aussitôt, mouillant sa chemise, ses cheveux. Il s'approcha du brun et se laissa tomber à côté de lui pour l'aider, à mains nues. Si Harry lui jeta un regard surprit, il ne dit cependant rien. Arrivés au bout de l'allée, le travail fini, ils se relevèrent. Draco sortait déjà sa baguette pour se lancer un sort de nettoyage mais il suspendit son geste. Potter, lui, retirait son tee-shirt et essuyait ses mains sales dedans, le fixant avec un regard de défi. De nouveau, il décida donc de ranger sa baguette et fit comme lui. Il passa sa chemise par dessus ses épaules et sa tête et s'apprêtait à s'en servir comme d'un vulgaire chiffon lorsqu'une des mains, propres de Harry l'arrêta.

\- Prends plutôt mon tee-shirt. Ta chemise a l'air de valoir une fortune.

Draco lui tira la langue mais obéit, posant sa chemise à côté des affaires de jardinage pour ne pas la salir davantage. Harry le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il essayait d'ôter toute la boue le recouvrant. Il admira le torse blanc finement musclé et ce très léger duvet blond sous le nombril…

\- J'ai compris tu sais, susurra-t-il en s'approchant finalement de lui. Tu veux me dire que tu n'es pas comme tes parents.

Malfoy lui rendit son tee-shirt et haussa les épaules.

\- Disons que je suis davantage prêt à bouleverser mes habitudes et les idées qu'ils m'ont inculqué, reconnut-il. Ça et aussi… je ne chercherai jamais à te faire changer.

Harry était très prêt à présent. La pluie, plus forte, ruisselait et rebondissait même sur ses épaules nues. Elle plaquait un peu ses cheveux et Draco eut aussitôt envie de glisser sa main dedans pour les ébouriffer à nouveau.

\- Je voudrais… te proposer un marché, murmura-t-il alors en fixant les yeux verts.

\- Je t'écoute, l'assura Harry en posant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Hier soir tu… tu m'as parlé de ces idées, des images qui te venaient parfois.

\- Quand je suis avec toi, oui, confirma Potter.

\- J'en ai aussi.

Le sourire du brun lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il leva ses mains et les posa sur ses hanches, l'attirant davantage vers lui.

\- Quel est le marché du coup ?, demanda Harry d'une petite voix, admirant la pluie roulant sur les joues pâles.

\- Quand une image s'impose à nous, on la réalise.

\- Comme ça ? Sans se poser de question ?

\- Oui.

Harry parut peser le pour et le contre et finit par réclamer une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Si ça va trop loin pour l'autre…

\- On peut l'arrêter bien sûr, confirma Draco.

\- Parce que mes images…, commença Harry en papillonnant des cils sous l'effet de la pluie, elles vont parfois… loin.

\- À ce point…, murmura la voix gourmande du blond. Alors je commence, ajouta-t-il aussitôt, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce que Potter venait de dire et à ce que cela impliquait.

Il leva une de ses mains vers les cheveux mouillés du brun. Il y glissa les doigts et frotta pour les ébouriffer. Cela l'amusa et un léger sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres fines.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, rigola-t-il. Ça te fait une tête de porc-épic mouillé, se moqua-t-il.

\- Fais gaffe, je pique, s'amusa Harry à son tour avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres.

Il les emprisonna contre les siennes et glissa tout de suite sa langue, cherchant à faire gémir le Serpentard. Ce dernier s'agrippa aussitôt à ses cheveux et ses épaules, avançant son bassin et faisant se toucher leur corps, enfin. Harry le serra fort, très fort, en l'embrassant tout aussi fort. Il voulait tout effacer par ce baiser : la haine qu'ils s'étaient si longtemps renvoyés, les malheurs qu'ils avaient traversés chacun dans leur coin, alors qu'ils auraient pu s'aider. Leurs différences, les barrières qui leur restaient encore à franchir.

Tout en l'embrassant, il ouvrit les yeux, fouilla le parc du regard, puis commença à avancer, forçant le blond à suivre le mouvement. Leurs jambes risquaient à tout moment de s'empêtrer. Alors il contracta les muscles de ses bras et souleva le blond sous les fesses. Draco noua aussitôt ses jambes dans son dos, par réflexe. Harry avait son objectif en ligne de mire et il s'y dirigeait, sans arrêter le baiser. Le saule pleureur à quelques pas de là les accueillit sous son feuillage. Le rideau de feuilles retomba derrière eux et la pluie stoppa d'un coup. Il faisait presque plus chaud sous cet abri naturel.

Au bord de l'asphyxie, Potter s'écarta enfin et reprit son souffle. Son cœur ne battait plus, il explosait, régulièrement, à chaque pulsion. Draco haletait tout en le fixant. Il laissa ses jambes glisser le long du corps du brun et reprit une position debout, un peu flageolante cependant.

\- J'aime biens tes images, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses propres cheveux mouillés.

\- J'en ai déjà une nouvelle qui arrive, répondit Harry très sérieusement. Juste de quoi te prouver que j'ai de l'imagination.

\- Toujours dans le cadre de la recherche d'un terrain d'entente qui, à priori, dépasse la simple amitié ?, s'amusa Draco.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la mise sur ce coup là, lui fit remarquer Potter d'un ton moqueur en se recollant à lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Lorsqu'il commença à mordre légèrement la peau, il obtint ce qu'il voulait : le blond s'accrocha de nouveau à lui et gémit.

\- Tu… tu aurais voulu... que je dise quoi ?, souffla Draco en tirant sur les cheveux du brun pour qu'il cesse ce traitement si particulier.

Ils s'observèrent un instant. Le bruit de la pluie tombant sur la cime de leur arbre protecteur martelait leurs réflexions. Tout passait dans leurs yeux, comme s'ils conversaient vraiment, mais en silence.

\- Tu dirais quoi toi ?, finit par murmurer Harry.

À son tour, Malfoy s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

\- Je dirais…, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers, que tu es... mon ange... brun.

\- Je ne suis pas un ange, grommela aussitôt Potter en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Draco lui dévorait le cou et descendait, doucement, sur le torse.

\- Peut-être, susurra-t-il en admirant ce qu'il voyait, mais hier soir, je me suis endormi avec cette idée. Et j'aime ça.

\- Je me souviens, murmura Harry en hochant la tête. Mais je ne te demandais pas un surnom, ajouta-t-il en forçant le blond à se redresser et à lui faire face. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

\- C'est très dur de trouver un surnom !, s'agaça faussement Draco.

Mais il reprit son sérieux. Ils étaient arrivés à la question qu'ils n'avaient plus abordée depuis le mariage de Ron et Hermione.

\- Je veux être avec toi, murmura le blond en posant une main sur la joue de Potter. Toujours.

Harry eut un léger sourire. Il devait répondre. Forcément. Ce qu'il n'avait pas su dire à Ron la veille, lui vint plus naturellement ce matin-là.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

Il lui prit les mains.

\- Draco, demanda-t-il en fixant les yeux gris, veux-tu être mon petit ami ?

Le blond ricana devant le ton officiel que Potter avait pris mais acquiesça vivement. Il l'embrassa doucement et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer :

\- Tu sais que si tu sors avec moi, les gens vont savoir que tu es gay ?

Harry rétorqua aussitôt :

\- Je ne suis pas gay. Je suis juste à toi.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit ça, susurra Draco en s'agenouillant devant Potter.

Les mains sur le pantalon du brun, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Harry.

\- J'ai… une jolie image en tête… Je peux essayer ?

Le Gryffondor se contenta de hocher la tête, peu sûr que sa voix sorte un son normal. Voir la tête du blond si près de son désir avait réveillé un feu en lui. Il aida même Malfoy à défaire les boutons et soupira d'aise en sortant lui-même son sexe tendu de son boxer bien trop serré. Il le garda en main et le présenta à Draco qui fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur. Harry sut tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester debout.

\- A… attends, haleta-t-il alors que le blond s'apprêtait à recommencer.

\- Ah, on change d'image ?, demanda Malfoy d'une voix qui ne cachait rien de sa déception.

\- Non, c'est… c'est pas ça. Laisse-moi… juste m'asseoir.

Harry se déplaça et se laissa glisser le long du tronc de l'arbre, appréciant la mousse et l'herbe épaisse qui s'y trouvaient et fit un signe à Draco de le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'accroupit devant lui et recommença le traitement. Enfin, il avait Potter pour lui et lui seul. Il le prit en bouche sans attendre, toujours aidé par la main du brun qui se masturbait en même temps. La sensation de ce sexe dans sa gorge l'excita terriblement. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cela fut aussi bon de donner du plaisir à l'autre. Il n'avait eu que peu d'expériences avec des hommes, jamais très poussées. Cette fois-ci dépassait tout.

Harry glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds et deux pupilles grises s'ouvrirent pour le regarder.

\- Mmh… putain continue, grogna-t-il.

Il voyait sa verge entrer et sortir de la bouche fine, la langue jouait parfois avec son gland, les joues pâles s'arrondissaient lorsqu'il tapait dedans et Draco… Draco gémissait. Il ne pouvait que regarder, sentir, aimer, sans penser à rien d'autre. Il eut pourtant la force d'écarter le Serpentard lorsqu'il se sentit venir. Et il jouit, les yeux fermés, la tête contre le tronc du saule, devant Malfoy qui lui, n'en perdait pas une miette. Il regrettait presque que Potter ne soit pas venu dans sa bouche, mais une petite voix au fond de lui lui disait qu'ils avaient désormais tout leur temps pour ça.

Harry laissa ses mains retomber sur son ventre poisseux et rouvrit les yeux, épuisés.

\- Viens contre moi, murmura-t-il.

Malfoy ne se fit pas prier. Il s'allongea à son tour à même le sol et se lova contre le brun dont la poitrine se soulevait encore avec irrégularité, le souffle court. Son sexe tendu ne gênait pas Draco. Il avait envie de la même douceur que Harry et était prêt à attendre, voire même à passer son tour.

\- Il paraît que pour un mec…, commença Harry d'une voix à peine murmurée, la toute première fois est toujours fantastique.

\- La première fois avec un mec ?, demanda Draco qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Non, tout sexe confondu.

\- J'imagine que oui, admit Malfoy. On est moins compliqué à satisfaire que les filles. Ma première fois était bien, se souvint-il.

\- Donc… quelque part, tu vas devoir réitérer cet exploit pour me prouver ton mérite alors, acheva Harry, avouant ainsi à demi-mot qu'il venait tout simplement de perdre sa virginité.

Draco se redressa contre lui et l'observa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en comprenant le message.

\- Même ça tu…

Harry secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh… Et du coup tu crois que c'était bon juste parce que c'était ta première fois ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Je saurais te démontrer le contraire, siffla Malfoy boudeur.

Potter ricana mais accepta le challenge sans condition. Il posa ensuite sa main sur l'entrejambe de son petit-ami et constata qu'il était très tendu. Il le fit se retourner, dos à lui et le força à s'asseoir entre ses jambes, dans une accolade des plus simples. Mais dans cette position, le dos du blond calé sur son torse, Harry put tranquillement défaire le pantalon de Draco qui n'essayait même pas de s'échapper, et il prit le sexe entre ses mains.

\- Mmmh… Tu es tout chaud, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

\- Ah… ne… ne parle pas…, souffla Malfoy en haletant.

\- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna sincèrement Harry sans cesser de caresser la longueur du membre qu'il voyait par-dessus l'épaule du blond.

\- C'est… trop excitant.

Derrière lui, Potter eut un sourire machiavélique.

\- Donc… murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. Tu es du genre à dire stop quand il faut en fait continuer…

\- Mmmh…

\- Mais c'est vrai que ça t'excite, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Il mordilla l'oreille qui se trouvait près de ses lèvres et récolta un nouveau gémissement. Tout en masturbant le blond, s'inspirant de ses séances personnelles pour lui faire du bien, il poursuivit son monologue.

\- Tu es si dur Draco…

Le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière, sur son épaule.

\- Tu es… doux et chaud…

Les mains de Malfoy s'enfoncèrent dans le sol meuble, entre les racines du saule.

\- Je crois que je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie… Te toucher, comme ça…

\- Mmmh…

\- Tu aimes. Dis-le moi…

\- Mmoui…

Harry l'embrassa dans la nuque, le cou et poursuivit de murmurer dans son oreille, tout en accélérant le rythme autour du membre dressé.

\- Jamais personne ne m'a fait ressentir ça…

Les gémissements de Draco se firent plus rauques. Il se tendait contre lui, bougeant son bassin, venant à l'encontre de cette main agile qui le masturbait.

\- Tu avais raison… au mariage…, susurra encore Harry. Tu es mon obsession…

Le blond lâcha soudain la terre qu'il broyait entre ses doigts et leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour aller entourer la nuque de Potter, derrière lui.

\- C'est bien… Abandonne-toi…

\- Mmmh…

\- Laisse-toi faire…

\- Harry…

Un son nouveau s'échappa de la gorge du blond tandis que sa verge explosait enfin entre les doigts experts du Gryffondor. Un son qui donna chaud à Harry. Un son doux, presque comme un ronronnement. Le brun le serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Mon chaton…, murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Encore trop sous le coup de l'émotion et de son orgasme, Draco ne releva pas. Mais un petit sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. Il finit par ouvrir ses yeux et laissa retomber ses bras. Ils étaient trempés, poisseux, boueux, mais tellement satisfaits. Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, enlacés au pied de cet arbre protecteur. Malfoy finit par troubler le silence en racontant qu'il venait souvent dans cette cachette étant enfant, quand son père s'énervait.

\- C'était un peu mon refuge, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Harry lui caressait le torse et lui baisait la nuque, du bout des lèvres. Ils finirent par se lever et se rendre plus présentables avant de quitter leur cachette. La pluie, toujours violente les fit se dépêcher de tout ranger le matériel de jardin avant de rentrer au Manoir. La journée fila bien vite jusqu'au soir où ils se préparèrent pour la fête de Dudley. Malfoy démontra une nouvelle fois son talent au dessin en appliquant le maquillage sur le visage de Potter : il lui fit un demi-crâne s'arrêtant au-dessus des pommettes et aux lèvres, comme s'il portait un masque effrayant. Harry était étonné et satisfait du résultat. Puis Draco lui demanda de sortir pour se préparer à son tour. Le brun attendit donc patiemment dans l'autre chambre, en profitant pour s'observer dans un grand miroir.

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque deux bras l'encerclèrent : deux os de bras en vérité. Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à un parfait squelette. Draco tourna sur lui-même, le laissant admirer son œuvre. Le dessin blanc cassé des os très réaliste ressortait à la perfection sur un fond noir qui semblait réellement faire disparaître le vrai corps du blond. Le visage, ou plutôt le crâne, était intense également et au fond des deux orbites noires, brillaient les yeux gris du blond. Il avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière et teints en blanc pour marquer la continuité du crâne.

\- Impressionnant, murmura Harry. Je peux… je peux toucher ?

\- Tu peux, le rassura Draco. J'ai jeter un sort de fixation, ça ne bougera pas de la soirée.

Potter tendit une main et la posa sur les côtes du squelette. Il frémit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais… ce n'est pas un costume !

\- Non, ricana Draco. Je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas besoin et que tout était dans le maquillage.

Les yeux verts du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit que Malfoy était nu, en dehors d'un simple slip noir sur lequel était dessiné les hanches creuses du squelette.

\- Mais on est en octobre, tu vas avoir froid !

\- Potter, on passe de ma cheminée à la tienne, lui rappela le blond. Le seul moment où je risque d'avoir froid, c'est quand tu seras trop loin de moi.

Harry lui fit un large sourire et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser.

\- Pas de risque à ça, chaton.

À cause de Narcissa qui s'extasia longuement sur les talents de son fils et sur leur costume, ils arrivèrent plus tardivement que prévu. La fête ne les avait pas attendu : quand ils sortirent de la cheminée du 12, Square Grimmaurd transformé en château de l'horreur par les soins de Dudley et de Susan qui avait apporté la touche de magie qu'il fallait à la déco, la musique résonnait déjà et les invités sautaient sur place au beau milieu du salon du premier étage, la plus grande pièce de la maison. Harry et Dudley se retrouvèrent avec plaisir. Le blond n'avait pas revu Malfoy depuis le mariage et fut impressionné par son costume. Harry hésita un instant mais finit par avouer à son cousin que ces quelques jours au manoir Malfoy lui avaient permis de comprendre certaines choses. Tout en parlant, fort, pour couvrir la musique, il avait glissé sa main dans celle de Draco sans autre explication, guettant la réaction du moldu.

Dudley fixa un instant leurs mains jointes avant d'annoncer qu'il avait compris la même chose avec Susan. Harry lui fit un large sourire avant d'être happé par Charlie.

\- Dis donc toi !, hurla le rouquin en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse, depuis quand tu tiens la main d'un squelette ?

\- Depuis que j'ai le charme d'un maître vaudou !, s'amusa Harry avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Il alla ensuite saluer Ginny, Dean, Susan, Terry, Anthony, les jumelles Patil... Il fit le choix de ne rien dire sur sa relation avec Draco, laissant plutôt les invités comprendre par eux-mêmes. Ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant devant Ron et Hermione qu'il retrouva un peu de sa gêne.

\- Pas mal le costume !, lui lança la jeune femme.

\- Merci Hermione, répondit à sa place la voix posée de Draco.

Le blond se posta aux côtés de son amant et les salua poliment. Harry regardait Ron, qui le regardait. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione qui semblait, elle aussi, attendre quelque chose en souriant doucement. Ce manège semblait parti pour durer. Et la patience n'étant pas le fort des Serpentards, Malfoy finit par réagir.

\- Bon, lâcha-t-il en posant fermement sa main sur les fesses de Potter. Tu leur dis mon ange ou je le fais ?

Hermione poussa un petit cri de joie et battit des mains, tandis que Ron lançait son poing dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour le féliciter.

\- Et ben voilà !, rigola-t-il. J'ai bien fait de te motiver un peu alors !

\- Oui d'ailleurs, je te dois des remerciements, ricana Draco à l'intention du rouquin. Sans toi je…

\- C'est bon chaton !, le coupa Harry. Je crois qu'ils ont compris.

\- Chaton ?, lâcha Ron avec l'air d'un enfant à qui l'on vient d'offrir son cadeau de Noël en avance. Oh, Merlin. Merci Harry. Je vais pouvoir…

\- Non, Ron, l'interrompit Potter que Malfoy était en train de fusiller du regard. Tu n'appelleras pas Draco comme ça.

\- Oh mais si, mais si !, rigola Weasley tandis que sa femme levait les yeux au ciel. Et je m'en régale d'avance !

Harry s'approcha un peu de son meilleur ami et lui demanda, d'une voix suave :

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je lui ai trouvé ce surnom ?

L'enthousiasme de Ron se calma un peu. Il secoua la tête en jetant un regard vers le blond qui commençait, à son tour, à ricaner.

\- C'est parce qu'il ronronne quand il jouit, souffla Harry, se régalant de voir blêmir Ron. Tu veux toujours l'appeler Chaton ?

\- Viens Hermione, trancha le rouquin déçu, allons manger un truc.

La fête se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, malgré la fatigue, malgré le rendez-vous que la plupart des invités avait pour le lendemain matin : le Poudlard Express et la rentrée qui n'attendait pas. Si dans le train des rumeurs circulèrent, annonçant que le Sauveur avait trouvé l'âme sœur, personne ne fit de commentaire parmi les huitièmes années qui étaient au courant.

Quelques jours après la reprise, en plein cours de duel au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, l'Auror Williamson observait Potter et Malfoy depuis un moment. Ces deux-là ne se battaient pas comme d'habitude. Et parce qu'il connaissait leurs antécédents violents, il s'approcha, mine de rien et tâcha de savoir si tout allait bien. Les deux hommes étaient en effet décoiffés par l'acharnement qu'ils mettaient dans le duel. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à leur front. Malfoy, d'habitude toujours impeccable, avait même ouvert le haut de sa chemise. Les sorts fusaient entre eux, certains sans être prononcés. Mais ils parlaient également, s'interpellant entre deux attaques. Et très vite, en les entendant, Williamson se fit la réflexion qu'il s'était approché bien trop prêt des deux sorciers et que tout semblait très bien aller entre eux. Il s'éloigna, rougissant et grommelant que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus aucune pudeur. Il décida de mettre fin au cours.

Les élèves cessèrent tous les combats et s'approchèrent de lui pour écouter ses recommandations. Il se montra bref, n'osant tourner son regard vers Malfoy et Potter qui avait rejoint leurs camarades en se tenant par les épaules et en continuant, visiblement, de se chamailler gentiment.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir mon sort de découpe ?, plaisantait Harry en désignant la chemise entrouverte du blond.

\- Tu aurais pu me faire mal.

\- Voyons chaton, je sais viser, et je ne rate jamais mon coup.

\- Même. Je sais que tu es encore jaloux mon ange, mais tu pourrais faire gaffe.

\- Tu as juste gagné un concours de costume Halloween, ricana Harry. Je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr.

Draco lui tira la langue et se retint de l'embrasser car, soudain, la salle leur parut bien silencieuse. Ils tournèrent la tête, constatant que Williamson s'était déjà enfui et que les treize autres huitièmes années les fixaient, certains étonnés, la plupart moqueurs. Harry s'appuya nonchalamment sur l'épaule de Malfoy qui, comme s'il savait ce que Potter allait dire, prit lui aussi une pause détendue contre son amant.

\- Je sais, susurra alors le Gryffondor en souriant à tout le monde, nous sommes le couple le plus sexy de Poudlard.

**THE END**

* * *

Franchement, oui, ils sont les plus sexy de Poudlard. :D J'espère que cette fin vous aura comblé ! Sinon... Ben... Je suis désolée. ^ ^ N'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi cela dit ! :D Il est possible (j'ai dit "possible") que je vous ponde un petit épilogue d'ici quelques semaines. Mais rien de sûr, vraiment.

Ce qui est sûr par contre c'est que ma nouvelle histoire "L'âme dans le sang" avance plutôt bien. Ce sera un HPDM et je n'en dis pas plus. Je saoule déjà mon mari tous les soirs avec mon scénario. :P J'ai besoin de prendre pas mal d'avance avant de commencer à publier, donc vous ne la verrez pas tout de suite en ligne. En attendant, je vous souhaite de belles découvertes sur Fanfiction, de beaux jours d'automne, et au plaisir de se revoir sur un ou deux petits OS que je publierai peut-être en attendant la grande histoire. ^ ^

UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS LECTURES ! Bisous et à bientôt !

Lusaka.


	16. Épilogue

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont TOUS à JK Rowling, même les tous petits rôles. J'en profite pour remercier les sites "encyclopédiques" sur le monde de Harry Potter qui offrent une formidable base d'inspiration !

**Couple : **HP/DM... un bon vieux classique. ^ ^ Rating M, surtout pour la deuxième partie.

**Résumé :** Tout juste après la guerre, Harry et Dudley se rapprochent, et Ron et Hermione se lancent dans l'aventure du mariage. Au moment de la rentrée, une huitième année créée pour l'occasion accueille certains anciens élèves, comme Draco et Harry... qui finissent par découvrir ensemble les joies d'être en couple.

**Petit post it :** Coucou les amis ! Vous avez été nombreux à le réclamer, donc le voili le voilà, l'épilogue ! Comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte, il est très court. Donc bon, déjà, c'est un peu le principe d'un épilogue. Ensuite, je voulais donner à ce petit bout de texte un effet "pièce de théâtre" où tout se passe dans un seul lieu. Et pas n'importe lequel : une cage d'escalier toute en hauteur. Bref. Il est court, mais je l'aime bien et j'espère qu'il vous fera rire aussi ! ^ ^ Bisous !

Lusaka.

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE**

Un grand fracas retentit soudain dans le calme de la vieille maison du Square Grimmaurd que plus personne n'appelait la maison des Blacks. Depuis plusieurs mois, on la surnommait la Coloc. Chaque étage était devenu l'habitat d'un couple différent.

Tout en haut, Dudley roucoulait sagement avec Susan Bones qui passait beaucoup de temps à réviser ses cours de l'école des Aurors. Elle retrouvait d'ailleurs Neville et Ron régulièrement dans la petite bibliothèque de la maison, les deux jeunes hommes suivant les mêmes leçons qu'elle. Le premier s'était installé avec Hannah au troisième étage tandis que le second occupait tout le deuxième avec Hermione Granger qui ne se montrait que rarement, très occupée par son nouveau poste au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques où elle tentait par tous les moyens de faire passer bons nombres de lois pour la libération des Elfes.

Le premier étage était réservé à Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Contrairement à leurs camarades, ils ne suivaient aucune étude particulière. Harry aidait l'entreprise Weasley comme il le pouvait, et Draco qui avait hérité de l'habileté de son père à se faire des relations, s'était improvisé manager de Ginny qui commençait une carrière dans le Quidditch sur les chapeaux de roue.

Et enfin, le rez-de-chaussée et son immense cuisine était un espace commun où ils prenaient plaisir à être tous ensemble le soir notamment, pour le dîner.

Le bruit qui avait réveillé une partie de la Coloc n'avait fait que s'amplifier. Quelqu'un semblait se débattre à l'étage. Des têtes passèrent par les portes et certains s'interrogèrent en jetant des coups d'œil dans la cage d'escaliers.

\- Je vais tuer ce Grand-Duc !, hurla enfin la voix de Susan tout en haut. MALFOY !

Un visage innocent encadré de beaux cheveux blonds se pencha par-dessus la rambarde.

\- Moui ?

\- Rhabille-toi et monte, tu as du courrier !, cria encore la jeune Poufsouffle.

Les autres, presque tous présents à cette heure tardive, ricanèrent en observant la scène depuis leur propre étage.

\- Pourquoi t'imagines-tu que je ne suis pas habillé ?

\- Parce que Harry est remonté de la cuisine avec les restes de son gâteau d'anniversaire il y a une demie-heure, répondit Dudley qui se pencha à son tour au-dessus de l'escalier. Et que vous n'êtes franchement pas discrets.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pas cool, se plaignit Neville. C'est aussi mon gâteau d'anniversaire je te rappelle.

\- Y'en a plus !, lança la voix hilare de Potter depuis la chambre du premier étage.

\- Malfoy, ton courrier !

Manquant de patience, Susan venait d'envoyer le Grand Duc stupéfixé par-dessus la rambarde. Draco le rattrapa de justesse et lui rendit aussitôt sa liberté de mouvement en protestant. Hermione s'insurgea aussitôt avec lui sur le traitement infligé à l'oiseau. Tandis que chacun y allait de son avis entre le ras de bol de l'intrusion régulière du Grand-Duc dans la maison et le respect animalier, Draco, effectivement en sous-vêtement, ouvrait son courrier avec une pointe d'agacement.

Il avait déjà reconnu l'écriture de son père. Depuis qu'il avait refusé de suivre ses parents aux États-Unis, ces derniers lui envoyaient une voire plusieurs lettres par jour, pleines d'arguments croyaient-ils pertinents pour le faire changer d'avis. Entre Narcissa qui n'acceptait pas d'être séparée de son fils et qui n'avait admis facilement sa liaison avec Harry que parce qu'elle ne la pensait pas si solide, et Lucius qui, clairement, refusait tout simplement de croire que son fils était amoureux, et encore moins de Potter, Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il ne vivait plus. L'équilibre qu'il avait enfin trouvé avec Harry et avec les amis qu'il était parvenu à se faire était sans cesse menacé.

Il parcourut une fois de plus la lettre les sourcils froncés, debout sur le palier, son Grand-Duc perché sur la rambarde. Parmi les colocataires, tous étaient retournés se coucher. Sauf deux. Ron et Neville se penchaient pour essayer de voir l'expression du blond, n'osant troubler sa lecture. Leur intérêt n'était pas sans raison. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient fini l'école, que les Malfoy avaient quitté le territoire, et que Draco subissait cet harcèlement. Quelques jours plus tôt, le blond avait confié à ses deux amis que si ses parents n'arrêtaient pas malgré la lettre de reproches qu'il s'apprêtait à leur envoyer juste avant l'anniversaire de Harry, il ferait ce qu'il aurait probablement dû faire des semaines plus tôt. La bague qu'il avait alors montré à Ron et Neville avait prouvé son sérieux.

\- Alors ?, murmura Neville.

Avec tout le calme dont il était capable, Draco replia le parchemin en deux, puis en quatre, puis le déchira et le jeta dans le vide vers le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Alors ils ne comprennent rien et j'en ai marre. HARRY POTTER !, cria-t-il ensuite en tournant les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu hurles, je suis juste à côté de… Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à genoux ?

Ron et Neville se regardèrent avec un grand sourire et tendirent l'oreille.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?, lança la voix du blond suffisamment fort pour être certain que tous entendraient dans la maison.

Le silence qui suivit la demande laissa le temps aux autres de rappliquer, étonnés.

\- Évidemment !, répondit Harry d'une voix enthousiaste.

Un bruit du chute suivit la réponse et les cris de joie de leurs amis se joignirent à leurs baisers.

\- Je m'occupe de la musique !, brailla Dudley du quatrième étage en applaudissant avec les autres.

**THE END**

* * *

Voilà, cette fois, l'histoire est vraiment finie. Encore mille mercis pour chacun de vous, pour vos messages, reviews et mp, pour les connectés et les anonymes, pour ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris et pour toi aussi, lecteur discret qui a pris le temps de lire jusqu'au bout. Merci ! ^ ^

Et à très vite avec un OS Snarry. :P Bisous !

Lusaka.


End file.
